Thinking of You
by laydee kai
Summary: Some things are meant to change and some things are not. Sakura finally lets go of the past and turns to the future when the past comes back to haunt her. COMPLETE.
1. Preface

Thinking of You – Preface

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Song.**_

Okay. So at first I was going to classify this as a "Song Fic" which is something that I never really cared for. It's just hard for me to merge the Naruto world with our own sometimes. But I must admit that I got the idea from the song of the same name by Katy Perry. It took on a life of its own and I could think of nothing else. This drove me insane as I have one story that needs to be updated and another one that I promised that needs me to start on! So I sat down and started typing and couldn't stop. It sort of consumed me.

And it was going to be a one-shot. But as you can see, the first chapter is SUPER long. And there is no way to fit it all into one single chapter. It would be way too much in one post.

As for the song, I am sure that people have heard the song. It was on the radio and such. But the lyrics are a must for you to read and hopefully they will help you get into the story.

I just want you—the readers—to know that this story is ALMOST complete andI will update once a week. I finished just about the whole thing so I would not lose momentum in writing. But I would like to keep you wanting more, so that's the once a week thing. At least there will be no long breaks while you wait for me to come up with a new chapter. i am a little stuck on the very last chapter and i needed some feedback. **SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

As Always… Enjoy!

-laydee kai-

P.S. – Okay… I must admit that my favorite character from Naruto is Kakashi and my favorite pairing is Kakashi and Sakura… I have been reading more stories with that pairing. And I just want to say that there are a few stories out there that are very awesome in my opinion and should be checked out by others!

Belongs to Her by: Akane Nyx

Growing Pangs by: The Edgy Bubble

Unexpected Predicament by: cance

To all the Authors mentioned above… you guys are awesome and I **_LOVE_** the stories!

P.S.S. – unless other wise stated, the just assume that the characters are in their usual clothing from the real story line.

P.S.S.S – There are other songs that kind of reminded me of certain things. They helped with my writing, but it all started from _Thinking of You_… but in each chapter there may be the name of another song or two… at the end of this story I might post all the song lyrics… I haven't decided yet.

_Think of You by Katy Perry_

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

_(Chorus)_

'_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I _

_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

_(Chorus)_

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How could I let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_(Chorus)_

_Your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door and_

_Take me away_

'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Song.**_

Thinking of You – Chapter One

[Inspired by: _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry]

* * *

Sakura sat atop the Hokage Monument. Her legs were hanging down the side of Tsunade's likeness. The wind blew through her long pink locks. Her eyes watched as the wind carried the leaves around the village. This was one of her favorite times of the year—it was when the weather changed. The temperature, although still cool would soon be rising, thawing everything from the winter. The bright greens of spring would soon start to sprout.

She had journeyed all the way to this spot to think things through. It had been six years—a rough six years. Her heart had shattered six years before when Sasuke Uchiha walked away from Konoha—and her. He felt that there was nothing here for him. She had admitted to herself time and time again that she was nothing more than a naive child when he left and that she would be more than okay. That was something that she had repeated to herself everyday until about two months ago when things started to change.

The first few months had been absolutely painful. She walked around nearly catatonic and no one could get through to her. The pain started to subside slowly and when her eyes cracked open in the morning, she would promise herself that she could make it through the day with out breaking—and she would. She never showed any emotions. Then at night, she would go to be thinking that one day was gone and the next would be the same—the exact same—and it would.

She began to return to a shell of her former self over the years, but she was never the same. She had a handful of friends that even tried anymore and even fewer who were successful at rousing her—three to be exact—Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi.

Through her darkest time, those three were the only ones who drew her out and helped her breath when she thought she couldn't. As the days turned to weeks and weeks to months, each of them began to fill a specific void to her. They were each a different numbing agent to the pain she felt.

Tsunade filled the motherly void. She was there to hold her when she cried and wipe the tears when she was done. She took her under her wing and taught her and molded her. She gave her purpose again. She made her strong inside and out. She gave her the desperate escape that she needed. She gave her the books and knowledge she needed to drown out the demons. She gave Sakura the power to help those other two.

Naruto filled the brotherly void. He was there to put a smile on her face when she was tried of crying. For some reason, Naruto had a wonderful knack at knowing when and how to make Sakura laugh. He would camp out in her crowed little apartment whenever she asked and they would stay up all night laughing. No one understood their connection, but no one questioned it. Naruto gave Sakura faithful and around the clock loyalty, understanding and friendship.

Kakashi filled the other voids. He was there for her for everything else. There were many shoes that he wore in order to pull Sakura from her depression and he wore each with the utmost conviction. In the beginning, he was a tutor and a trainer. Kakashi, on Tsunade's orders, was to spar with her. It was then that he gave her himself as a punching bag. From there, he gave her a confidant. He shared with her about his own demons and daily struggles just to stay put together. He helped her face all the things she couldn't on her own. Kakashi gave her hope for a better future—a happy one.

It was in that last thing—the hope—that changed things. It changed the way she saw things and the way that she felt. That was two months ago and that was why she was perched on the monument.

It wasn't the first time that she realized that she no longer had to promise herself that she could make it through the day or that the next day would be the same. She slowly became aware that there was no way that she couldn't make it through the day. She had her three people—her triangle of strength—Tsunade, her mother, Naruto, her brother and Kakashi, her…

_What is he to me now? _

She tried to think back to when she could have felt the change that she felt now. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was a slow and gradual change. Something that you didn't notice until it was right in front of your face. And it wasn't just her, he had admitted it too—he knew there was something more between them.

She closed her eyes and dozens of little moments popped into her mind.

_Kakashi's onyx eye lingering just a moment too long._

_His gaze just a little too intense._

_The sound of his muffled laughter. _

_The sight of his back as he crouched protectively over her injured body as an enemy advanced. _

_The feeling of his fingers as he checked a small gash on her forehead. _

_Sitting next to him, so close that she could feel the warmth through their clothing._

_His smell as he carried her home after a trying spar session._

_The steady rhythm of his heart as he held her when she spoke of her nightmares. _

_His voice as he spoke of Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei. _

_The time she took one of his orange books away from him as punishment causing him to give chase to get it back._

_The moment when they both realized what was happening between them._

_The first time he kissed her through his mask._

_The first time he kissed her without his mask._

_His beautiful smile._

_The tingle she felt when he materialized behind her at just the right moments when she was thinking of only him._

Sakura smiled as she opened her eyes to see the sun starting to set. The sun made her eyes warm and welcoming. Although she knew, for him, the light didn't matter because her eyes would always be warm and welcoming when he was there.

"Hello, Kakashi," she spoke without turning to him.

His eye crinkled at her voice. He lowered his body down next to her, extending his long legs over the side like hers.

"You always know its me. It kind of takes the fun out of trying to sneak up on you, you know?" he replied.

"You would never sneak up on me."

"Well, I would like the option."

"Is the great Kakashi Hatake fishing for compliments?" she asked with much sarcasm.

"You know," he started. He nudged her gently with his elbow. "They say that flattery will get you everything."

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him from the side with one eye. "I don't need flattery to get what I want from you Kakashi."

The way those words poured from her mouth sent a surge of butterflies to her stomach. The flirting that had slowly begun seeping into their conversation gave her a high. It was intoxicating. And it was evident that Kakashi could feel it too. Ever so smoothly he moved his hand so that his fingers brushed her hand that was rested on the stone before placing his hand on his leg.

"True, but I still like it." He teased back.

"I know that too." she said smiling at the man next to her.

The two lapsed into a very comfortable silence. She brought her hands in front of her and leaned forward looking out over the village. There was always peace up here. Kakashi looked up at the distant look in Sakura's green eyes and knew then that the silence would continue for a while and that was fine. He reached behind him and pulled out his little book. He leaned back on one elbow and flipped to the last page he stopped on. Sooner or later, reading his book would get a rise out of her. He smiled at the thought of getting her riled up. He liked that look on her.

_I don't know what it is about this man behind me. He snuck in. He got pass all the walls that I put up so I would never hurt again. Sneaky bastard. _She smirked. _Damn he's good. If I was anyone else I would probably care that people could find out that I flirt with a man that was 13 years my senior, my ex-sensei, my teammate and my captain. Wow. It's a good thing I got over what people thought. I can thank Kakashi for that too. I mean if I can face my own demons, what does it matter what other people think?_

The cool wind stirred her. She inhaled deeply. Kakashi heard her coming from her silence. A smile stretched under his mask.

_As long as I have them, my three points, I can make it._ She thought as she turned to actually face Kakashi for the first time. She smiled and moved back to look over the village. She froze. Her eyes narrowed as she turned back to him slowly.

"Kakashi," she spoke carefully.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"_What_ are you reading?"

"The newest edition." He said proudly.

She maneuvered her body so she could gracefully roll over his reclined body. She gently put her hand on his book and reflexively, he tightened his grip on it. She pushed it down to his chest and leaned over him. She stopped a few inches from his covered faced—her lips were inches from his. She looked at their form through the fabric and then licked her own.

"Is it any good?" she asked softly.

He swallowed a little lump rising in his throat. _What is she doing?_ He eyed her nervously. _She has never acted like this before! It's a little faster than we talked about right? This is situation right now is so tempting though… she has to know what she is doing to me._

"It's okay." He answered back.

"Just…okay?"

"Eh, there are others that have been better."

"Thought so." She said as snatched the book from his hand.

His one eye widened in surprise. His body gave way and he laid back on the stone monument. He stayed where he was and moved his head backward. He could see her figure upside down, reading the book. He felt a little blush rise to his cheeks.

"Now that looks doable." She said just loud enough so he could hear her. "Page 44, I'll have to remember that."

"Page 44?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrow.

He stayed lying on the stone as he continued to watch her. She looked over the book at him and feigned innocence.

"Hmm? You said something?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Can I have my book back?"

"Maybe." She said with a hint of a challenge.

Kakashi's body tensed as he realized what was about to happen. She was going to make a break for it with his new book. He rolled over and jumped to his feet. He reached out to grab Sakura to find himself groping at empty space and pink petals. Sakura's signature. Her laughter flitted through the wind.

"Very funny," he called out.

The laughter increased and then faded. She was playing with him. This was a game that he realized that she liked to play when she wanted attention. It was her way of demanding it. Like she stated before, she didn't need flattery to get what she wanted from him. He couldn't deny her—he never could—but now it was just that much harder.

He picked up his pace as he set off for the trees. He knew better than to look any place other than the forest. It had become her playground. He stopped a few yards into the trees and tilted his nose to the air. He inhaled. He was searching for her scent. He had it memorized. Mixed in with her own distinct fragrance, there was cherry with a hint of vanilla. The wind carried it to his nose and he took off in its direction.

She held her laughter as she watched him from the trees. She had run all over the forest spreading her scent and then masked her true scent. She knew all too well that Kakashi knew her scent. He had made the mistake of telling her how much he loved her shampoo. She silently climbed a tree and made her way to where he took off.

She caught up to him and crouched high in the tree above him and watched. Her weight made the branch strain slightly causing a single leaf to drift downward and it landed on Kakashi's shoulder. His eye looked at it and then upward at where it came from. A burst of laughter and a flash of the orange book flooded his senses. He followed hot on her heals. He couldn't help but let lose and enjoy the game.

She paused in the middle of a small clearing, waiting for him to appear behind her. She felt the tingle behind her and she smiled. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her to capture her. He squeezed tightly, expecting to feel the warmth of her skin but felt the hardness of a log.

Sakura pressed her body against the trunk of the tree watching him from the corner of her eye. She smiled and bit her lip. She sighed as she felt that tingle again. She turned her face the other way to find Kakashi leaning next to her. He was holding himself a little distance away from the trunk with his right hand. He pinned her to the trunk and placed his left hand on the other side of her.

She could feel the warmth of his breath through the mask and from his body and he pushed her firmly to the tree. Her own breath hitched in her throat as he leaned in closer. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"It seems that I have caught you, Sakura." He breathed in her ear sending a shiver through her body.

She tilted her mouth to his ear and returned, "It seems you have, Kakashi."

"Can I have my book back now?" he spoke as he brushed the fabric of his mask against her cheek sending another shiver through her body.

She leaned into his nuzzle. Her eyes closed and she sighed. He felt her hand rise to his hip and snake around to his back, dangerously close to his butt. He felt his heart beat increase a little at this contact. He felt her undo the snap on the rear pouch and then he felt the stiff form of his book sliding into the pouch. She snapped it shut again, letting her hand linger a little before sliding it back the way it came. She smiled victoriously as she felt him shiver in response.

She leaned back and rested her head on the tree trunk. He smiled at the look on her face. She thought she was slick. He could feel the challenge rising in him—he couldn't be outdone by her. He gazed back into her eyes. Her heart fluttered at the look. He leaned in and traced her jaw line with his nose. She shuttered at his touch and he immediately withdrew. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You are an evil man."

"And you are a temptress."

"Oh? You caught that did you?" she said as she tried to push him away.

"Yes." He said unbudgingly. "You are quite good at it."

He looked back at her face. He lifted his covered mouth to her forehead and pressed his lips to it. She closed her eyes again, relishing the way it felt. She was glad that they were taking this whole thing slow and let whatever happens just happen. But it was moments like this that she longed for more—she wanted to push for more.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"Is this one of those compliments, you know some flattery?" he asked with a smile evident through his mask.

"I told you before, I don't need flattery to get what I want from you. But I do know that it helps."

She looked up at Kakashi who still had her pinned to the tree. Her hands came up slowly and rested on his face. Sakura had seen his face many times before, she knew what lay beneath it. He closed his eyes as he felt her fingers slide in, around the fabric and then tug it down. Her finger grazed his lips as they parted ever so slightly at her touch. She pulled his face to hers and brought his lips to hers. Kakashi's hands left the tree and found their way to her neck. His hands slid into her hair and he deepened the kiss. He slowed and pulled away from her grip.

"Sakura." He stated.

"I know. I just couldn't help it."

He smiled at her. His face in all of its uncovered glory took her breath away. The only thing that remained covered was his Sharingan. The look of the mismatched eyes use to be unsettling to her, but now it didn't bother her. Her hands pulled up the mask and then his for head protector in one movement. Even though it was exposed, he kept it closed.

"Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

"I am."

"No, _look_ at me. Please?"

He sighed and opened his eye. She gazed into both of his eyes. He returned the gaze evenly.

"I don't understand why you like looking into the Sharingan. Most people, _normal_ people don't like it."

"Well, I do."

"Why?"

"You know why." She answered back.

"Humor an old man."

"Kakashi, please don't start that old crap. You are not old."

"Ah more flattery." He said dropping his hands from her shoulders.

He turned from her and tried to walk away. He reached up with his left hand to pull the protector back down. Sakura caught his hand before he could and pulled him back in her direction.

"Kakashi, you know why I like it. I like it because it's part of who you are. And I accept who you are. _All_ of it—your eye and your age. Neither bothers me."

"I know." He slid his hand from hers and covered his eye again. "I'm just still waiting."

"For what?"

"You to change your mind. If you would want to I would understand."

Sakura grunted at his words. He could tell that she was getting annoyed with him. He knew that if he kept pestering her then she would snap and he would end up in pain because he could never fully fight back when it was her on the other end.

"Please don't start that either. We have been through this before… recently too." she explained.

"I know that. It's just that I think there is someone out there who might be better for you than me. I mean… I know it doesn't bother you but the fact of the matter is I _am_ 13 years older than you. It bothers some people."

"Are you one of them?" she shot back.

"No. You know that."

"Then why are we talking about it again?"

"Sakura, please? You know it's not just that. There is so much baggage that comes with me, some times I wonder if it's fair for you to have to deal with it."

"And I don't have baggage? You of all people know about _my_ baggage."

He sighed deeply. He knew that there was no way that he could win this argument. They both had discussed this until they were blue in the face when they realized how they felt. The both being reasonable shinobi, weighed out the pros and cons carefully. In the end, the pros won out. But they both proceed cautiously because they knew each others' past in depth. They didn't want to cause the other more pain.

Her hands snaked their way across his stomach as she hugged him from behind. He felt her burry her face in his back as she tightened her grip on him. Sometimes it felt as if she were holding on to him so tightly so she wouldn't fall apart—a feeling he understood well. He brought a gloved hand down to rest on her arms.

"Kakashi, I know what you mean and I know that you have the best intentions but why dwell on this? There are two other people outside of this conversation who's opinions matter to me. And even if they didn't like it they could kiss my ass along with all the rest of them."

Her grip around his core loosened and she slid under his arm. He wrapped it around her shoulder and squeezed. She looked up at him with conviction.

"We aren't doing anything wrong. Hell, we are hardly even doing _anything_. So what, we flirt and joke with each other and have kissed a handful of times… it's not a big deal."

"Seven."

"Excuse me?"

"We've kissed seven times."

"You remember?" she asked shocked.

"You don't?"

"I am a girl. We are supposed to remember details such as that, but I can't believe that you remembered." She said a blissful smile etched its way across her face.

"Well, they were really great kisses." he answered as he placed his cover lips to the top of her head. "Each and every one."

"People don't give you enough credit you know?"

She let go of him reluctantly. She walked to the nearest tree trunk and turned her back to it, once she found a place where the roots weren't too bad. She slid down until she was seated with against it. She stretched her legs out in front of her and crossed her ankles. Sakura smiled warmly at Kakashi as she patted her legs.

This was another one of her favorite things to do. He placed his head in her lap and stretched out. Her hands immediately found their way to his hair. She loved to play with his silver locks. He would never admit to anyone other than her, but he loved it too. It was soothing.

"What did you mean people don't give me enough credit?"

"They don't. You are such a thoughtful and sweet guy. People look at you and see a ladies man or a lethal killer. They don't get the chance to see you how I do."

"Well, I don't broadcast my soft cuddly side. It's bad for business."

"I'm just glad that I get to see it. It's really amazing."

"More flattery."

"Always."

The two stayed that way for a while. Finally, Sakura caved and let him take his book out. She tilted her head back and tried to nap. Kakashi was content to lay there with her for as long as she wanted. Eventually the sun faded and the moon rose. The stars came out but didn't shed enough light for him to keep reading. He stashed his book and looked back up at Sakura. She had fallen asleep and was peaceful. He stood up and stretched out his back. He bent back down and scooped her up into his arms with ease. Sakura curled into his warm body. He smiled at her sleeping figure.

"Ka…ka…shi." She murmured in her sleep.

"Shhh." He whispered to her.

She snuggled deeper into his hold as he took off towards her apartment. The trip didn't take long. He shifted her weight slightly to open the door. Before he could open the door all the way, it was pulled from his grasp. A sleepy blonde opened the door.

If Kakashi didn't know better he would have been annoyed. But it was Wednesday night, and it was a ritual that Naruto and she had developed.

"Hey, Kakashi. I was wondering when you two would get back."

"You look like shit Naruto. When did you get back?"

"Thanks. A few hours ago. It was rough, but a successful mission. I hate solo missions. I guess that's they price we pay in ANBU eh?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Kakashi agreed. He hated solo missions as well, mainly because he had to leave her behind.

"At least the old lady lets one of us stay behind with her." Naruto said, knowing what Kakashi was thinking because he felt the same way.

"Well, it doesn't look like either of you will be much company tonight. You want me to put her in bed?"

"Yeah, she looks wiped too."

"She's been worrying about you since you left." Kakashi said a little ruefully.

"There is no need for you to be jealous. She does it for you too. At least she stays awake for your return." He answered.

"Naru…"

"Save it Kakashi. I've known for a long time where I stand with her. She's my sister and I'm her brother. I'm not upset by it. Sakura was never meant to be mine… I knew that six years ago… but let's face it… I wasn't too bright back then eh?" he chuckled to himself.

Kakashi nodded at his teammate before turning on his heal to head to her bedroom. He freed a hand and pulled back her covers. He laid her in place and removed her sandals and her top shirt before pulling the covers over her shoulders. He tugged his mask down before placing his bare lips on her forehead. He kissed her and then replaced the fabric. Kakashi walked to the corner of the room. He slid open the small closet and placed the sandals in their proper place and tossed the shirt in the hamper before closing the door. He knew that Sakura liked things to be in order when she woke up, other wise she would be in a bad mood. He walked to the door and looked back at her one more time before shutting the door behind him.

"You crashing here tonight?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, so she can see that I'm okay when she wakes up."

"Good idea." Kakashi agreed. "Well, it's late so I'm going to head home." He finished with a quick wave.

"Oh, wait a minute. I almost forgot. Tsunade wanted me to give you this." Naruto tossed him a scroll.

Kakashi caught it easily. He opened it quickly when he saw the seal on it. It was the ANBU seal. He groaned as he read the details. He glanced back to her bedroom door.

"That bad?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kakashi answered as he stuck the scroll back in pouch. "This is why I _tried_ to retire from ANBU."

"How bad?"

"The mission itself isn't a problem, it's the time line. It says at least six months could be longer." Kakashi said a little defeated.

"What?" Naruto nearly shouted. He glanced at the door. "Six months or longer?"

Kakashi just nodded.

"There's no one else who could take it?"

"No. I already have a cover for these people. It has to be me apparently."

"Sakura isn't going to like this."

"Tell me about it."

"When do you leave?" Naruto asked.

"Sun up."

"That's shitty, Kakashi I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Naruto. I'll be back to say goodbye. I have to go get ready."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi vanished. Naruto plopped down on the couch and starred at Sakura's door. He knew that in just a few hours she would be really upset and would need him. He hated what it did to her when either of them left for long periods. But six months or longer without Kakashi? That would damn near kill her. Naruto sat back and waited for Kakashi to return.

- - xXxXx - -

Kakashi appeared outside of his house. All of a sudden he was drained. He couldn't believe this. Things were just starting to happen with him and Sakura and now this mission comes along taking him away from her. Not only that, he knew what this would do to her. She hated when he or Naruto left. She would worry and worry and worry until they returned. But he also knew that Tsunade wouldn't ask this of him unless it was vital. She knew her as well as he did.

"Damnit!" he yelled.

He started to rummage through his closet. He pulled out a box from the top. He dusted the fine line of dust from its surface. He ripped the top off and pulled from it his ANBU gear. He pulled off his vest and normal gear, tossing it into a corner. He yanked the ANBU clothing on and then pulled the armor over the blackish fabric. He put on a new mask that matched and then pulled the infamous white mask over the rest of his face. He reached for the katana and placed it where it belongs.

He turned to the mirror in his bedroom and looked at his appearance. Yeah, sure he was 31 but he didn't feel it. He sighed as he took in the ANBU gear one more time. His hand went to his bicep where the ANBU mark was located. He never regretted joining but he thought that his days were done. He realized that it was true, once an ANBU always an ANBU. His hand rose to his face with two fingers pointing up. He focused and then vanished.

- - xXxXx - -

In a poof of smoke, he was in Sakura's apartment. Naruto didn't jump. He looked up at the dog masked ANBU standing in front of him. He knew it was Kakashi. But there were certain rules that you followed when you were in the presence of an ANBU.

"Inu-san." He said with respect.

Kakashi sighed as he moved the mask to the side of his face. Naruto could see the weariness on his face.

"She's still sleeping. I didn't want her to start worrying before you left."

"Naruto, please… while I'm gone…" he began.

Naruto held up his hand and cut him off. "You don't have to tell me Kakashi, it's the same thing I ask of you when I leave. Take care of her. You don't have to worry. I will."

That helped a little. Knowing that at least Naruto would be with her to help her. He wasn't worried about her handling herself or anything like that, it was purely emotional. She needed one of them there or close by. He turned and headed to her door again. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside.

She had barely moved since he had placed her back in the bed. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. He hated to disturb that peace now, but he knew better than to leave without telling her. He had only done that once and he vowed he never would again. He gently sat down on her bedside and stroked the side of her face. She sighed and her face followed the hand as it withdrew. Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she looked around.

"My room?" she questioned. She turned her full gaze to Kakashi and took in his appearance. Her heart fell. "A mission?"

"Yeah."

"Bad?"

"No, not really."

"Then what's the matter?" she asked as she cupped her hand to his face.

"It's… it's just a lot longer than I want."

"How long? A couple of weeks?" she asked sadly.

"I wish that were the case, Sakura. Six months… maybe longer."

She gasped at the time. Six months? What would she do? She took a deep breath and tried her hardest to smile.

"I guess if you have to go then…" her voice trailed off.

"I don't want to leave you." He said softly.

"I know. But you'll be back."

"I'll always come back."

She rose from her spot and held his face. She kissed his lips through his mask. She pushed his hair from his eyes and then slid the white dog shaped mask over it. A single tear fell from her eye.

"I know Inu-san."

He pulled her tightly to his chest. For that moment, he refused to let her go. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the embrace.

"Don't forget me Kakashi." She whispered to him.

"I could never forget you."

He reached in his side pouch and pulled out his worn hiate-ate. He placed it in her hand. She gripped it tightly. She lowered her head as she reached under her hair and pulled the knot loose. Her own hiate-ate slid into her free hand. She placed in his hand.

"We'll trade when you get back." She said with a small smile.

"Deal." He answered as he tucked the gift into his bag.

He removed his from her hands and put it around her neck before he tied the knot. She slid it back into place as if it were her own. Kakashi looked through the window and saw the tips of the sun peaking over the horizon. He sighed.

"It's sun up… I have to go."

"Kakashi Hatake… you better be safe and come back. I'll never forgive you if you don't."

He brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I'd never forgive myself." He answered honestly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nodded as she watched him vanish. She felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn't hold them back any longer. The fell freely down her cheeks as she started to sob. Her door creaked slightly and Naruto peeked in from the other side.

"Naru!" She exclaimed. "You're safe!"

She launched herself at him, happy to have him home. He wrapped his tired arms around her.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"No. But I will be. Kakashi just left on a long mission."

"I know. I was the one who gave him the scroll." He said apologetically.

She crumpled into his arms and sob louder. "What am I going to do for that long?" she asked.

"The same thing you do when either of us are on any other mission. Just wait and hope. I wish there was more, but that's all you can do. You must survive for that moment when he returns."

"I can do that, right?"

"You can. I'll help you." Naruto promised.

[End of Chapter]


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Song.**_

Thinking of You – Chapter Two

[Inspired by: _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry]

* * *

sorry about the small delay with getting this chapter out. i was sick as a dog for the last few days and it was hard to get to the computer to upload this for you guys. if you don't already know then i will tell you here... i have the majority of this story finished and will update on tuesdays... so if there is nothing that causes me not to... the next chapter should be up for you all then.

thanks to those who have read and reviewed this story so far. a little shout out to my 3 reviewers... _**Kuarahy, nickule and Hatake-Mello**_. i LOVE reviews so please keep them coming if you have already reviewed and to those who haven't... there is still time! i really need some feedback so i can finish this one for you all!

as always, enjoy. -laydee kai-

* * *

The days drug on. It was painful. Sakura felt that her heart was missing again. But this was different. It was nothing like when _he_ left her years ago. That was so one sided. Kakashi was so far from that. He slowly became the air she breathed. He helped her live in a way that no one could begin to touch.

She always knew what Tsunade and Naruto had added to her life, but she never could put her finger on what it was that Kakashi gave her. But now with his absence even more pronounced with each passing day—she knew. He gave her love.

Tsunade and Naruto fell into the depression with Sakura. They saw the outward change in her without him. It was far too familiar for them. It pained them to see her like this again. But this time they knew it was with reason. It was clear to them that he held her heart just as much as she held his. There were times when they would catch her absently stroking the blue fabric in her hair. One month had passed since he left and she continued to survive like Naruto had told her. It was all she could do.

- - xXxXx - -

The five month mark had finally come. Naruto could see a marked improvement in his friend. She seemed more upbeat and was convinced that at six months to the day, Kakashi would stroll through those gates and everything would be fine. Tsunade had even seen the improvement and decided that she could go on missions again. Sakura and Naruto had been sent on missions every now and then with various people filling in the third person.

It was on one such mission that Sakura's world was shaken again.

Naruto and Sai sailed through the trees along with her. They were returning back to Konoha from delivering some documents for Tsunade. They were about two days away from the gates when they stopped to set of camp for the night. They set up two tents and a small fire.

They sat around the fire for a while talking. Sakura even smiled at Sai and Naruto. Sai had come along way. He was still odd sometimes, but he was getting better.

"Sai!" Naruto protested.

"Yes?" he answered calmly.

"Do you not see the problem with what you just did?"

"What?" he asked honestly.

"You can't just walk in when I am changing!"

"Sakura has."

Sakura just watched the two and laughed to herself. She knew that Naruto didn't care that she had seen him naked. She was a medic nin after all. She had healed him from serious injury. But she also knew better than to walk in the tent right after Naruto. Even if he didn't mind, it was not something that she enjoyed.

"That's beside the point! She's like my sister!"

"So it's okay for siblings to see each other naked?" he asked, truly baffled.

"What? No!"

They continued on. She just tuned them out. Her hand found its way to the worn fabric in her hair. Her finger traced it and she felt comfort. It was something that she had picked up since he left. It was as close as she could come to touching him. She sighed inwardly. She missed him so much that her whole body ached.

Snap.

Naruto and Sai froze. Sakura's eye darted to the sound. There was a rustle in the bushes leading towards them. Instinctively, Naruto threw himself in-between Sakura and whatever was coming. Sai fell to Naruto's left and removed a scroll from his pouch. Naruto began to sink into a crouch. Sakura grabbed a kunai and waited.

Slowly a figure began to emerge from the brush. Whoever it was, they badly injured and covered in blood and dirt. They were doubled over. It was very hard to see who it was and if they were a friend or foe. They paused as they pushed through the clearing. The encrusted individual stumbled over some roots and nearly fell. They caught themselves with a trembling hand on a tree. It was then that the thick purple rope from around their waist became visible.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she reached a hand out to Naruto's back. He caught her hand and squeezed it. He knew who it was. She knew who it was. Sai knew who it was. He was a bastard who had crawled out of hell and back in front of them.

He paused as he tried desperately to regain his footing and right himself. The other hand was clutching his side. His breath was rapid and shallow. He pushed forward. With effort, he lifted his face to the fire.

Sakura starred through the mess of ebony hair and into the crimson of his eyes. She felt her stomach lurch. As the light of the fire danced over his face, Sakura's mind started playing tricks on her. Her body shook and she fell to the ground. Her breathing became labored. She clutched her chest. She tore her eyes from his face and reached for her hiate-ate. Naruto turned to her when he heard her hit the ground. He whipped back to look at Sasuke.

"What the hell did you do to her you bastard?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke Uchiha looked up with genuine shock on his face. He didn't know where he was going. He just saw the fire and heard voices. He stumbled through the forest towards it.

"Na-Naruto?" he stammered. His eyes darted to the figure that Naruto was crouching over and pain spread through his features. "Sakura?"

"Sai." Naruto jerked his head towards the intruder. He knew that Sai had to handle this right now. He didn't know if he could restrain that man without killing him right now.

"Yes." Sai spoke, silently understanding Naruto's wish.

Sai walked forward to Sasuke's slumped over body. The Uchiha was so weak that he couldn't protest. He couldn't even take his eyes off of Sakura's trembling form. Sai grabbed his dirty neck and pushed chakra through his hand. Sasuke's eyes faded back to black before they rolled back into his head. Naruto turned from Sai back to Sakura. She was still on the ground trying to breath. He pulled her arms to him and cradled her in his lap.

"Sakura? Talk to me please. What's the matter?" he asked.

She made no attempt to answer. She had pulled the hiate-ate loose from her hair and was clenching it to her chest as she started to cry.

"Come on, Saku-chan, you have to talk to me. What did he do? Did he use his Sharingan on you?"

That broke through her wall. _Sharingan_. She looked up at Naruto. Her eyes searched his. He was worried about her. She was breaking again but not for the reasons that he thought. She hadn't seen a Sharingan since Kakashi looked at her the day he left almost six month before.

"Ka-Kakashi." She whimpered.

"Did he make you see Kakashi? Because you know that's not true. Kakashi is alright. He's the best Saku-chan. He is. You know that. He'll be back." He rambled trying to calm her.

"I saw Kakashi when I looked at him. My worst fear…"

Sakura winced as she thought about it again. Naruto growled at the still body. He looked up at Sai as he walked over to them.

"Is Sakura okay?" Sai questioned.

"I think that bastard used the Sharingan on her to make her see Kakashi." Naruto told him.

"No!" Sakura pushed. "He didn't do anything to me. His eyes just caught me off guard and I was already thinking of Kakashi."

"But you said your worst fear…" Naruto reasoned.

"Is to find Kakashi the same way Sas… the Uchiha is." She corrected. "I can't lose him." She whispered to Naruto.

"I know that. And you won't." he said as he pulled her close.

"You either." She added.

"I know that too." he said with a smile. Naruto turned his attention back to Sai. "Did you restrain him?"

"Yes." He said with an expressionless look. "Thankfully he was already badly injured or he would have put up a fight. I took all his weapons and sealed them in here." He lifted a scroll.

"Good. Is there anyway to seal his eyes?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. It's very crude but I have done it already. If he was in good health then I am sure that he could break it. Like I said, thankfully he isn't."

Naruto set Sakura down on the ground. He unzipped his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He stood up and glanced around. He brought his hands up and formed the familiar hand signs. A few clones appeared and then ran into the forest around them.

"We better get packed. We don't know if this is a trap or if whoever did _that_ is still out there. I'm not risking her when she's like this. We'll bring her home and then come back with more people." He told Sai.

Sai nodded and walked off to his tent and started taking it down. Naruto squatted down and looked Sakura in her eyes.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes while I help break down camp?"

She nodded. Naruto looked at her for a minute and then got up. The sooner that he got her back to Konoha the better. The clones returned with nothing. There was no one else out there or even close right now. That was another gift. They could get out of here without any more trouble.

Naruto sighed deeply. _Why now? Why when he wasn't here? Why did that bastard have to show his face in front of her?_ _He better not have shattered her again the way he had years before._ Naruto didn't know if he could control himself if that happened. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't be able to once he got back.

Everything was packed and ready to go quickly. No one wasted time. Sakura slipped her arms through Naruto's jacket and zipped it up. She stood over the Uchiha's body while Naruto and Sai discussed the best way to get back. Naruto wanted to summon a frog but Sai didn't like to travel by frog.

"Guys." Sakura said softly.

"It's the quickest way!" Naruto argued.

"I don't like frogs. No offense to you or Bunta."

"Guys?" she tried again.

"I'm not traveling by ink creatures again. The last time I did that they ruined my clothes."

"Guys!" she shouted.

They both turned to face her.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"He's still bleeding pretty badly. Should I heal him?" she asked. She was struggling. The medic nin in her felt that if she could do something than she had a right too. But the woman in her felt pain. She didn't want to help him.

"No." Naruto spat.

"Naruto…" Sai started but stopped as soon as Naruto shot him a deadly glance.

"He doesn't deserve it." Naruto finished.

Sakura sighed. She didn't want to waste her time or energy on that bastard either. But if he died before they got him back then there was nothing that he could be punished for.

"I don't have to heal him completely. Just stop the bleeding…_for now._" She added.

"Fine."

Sakura squatted down to his side. She took a steadying breath. Her hand blazed to life with green chakra. She brought it down to his side. She pushed it into him feeling the laceration closing up. Her hands started shaking at the closeness. She hated it. She never wanted to see him again and now here he was and she was healing him. She felt the anger surge in her. She knew why Naruto would deny him healing. He should suffer and die if that was Kami's will. But she felt spite swell as well. She wanted to hand him over to Ibiki. She wanted to hear him scream out. She pulled her hand away from his side. She brought her hands together and scanned his body from head to foot. She silently took satisfaction in the condition of his body. She looked back up to Naruto.

"Don't worry Naru, he's in pain. A lot of pain." She announced.

In the end, Naruto sent a toad messenger ahead to Tsunade, Sai summoned one of ink creatures for the Uchiha and Sakura rode on Naruto's back. It wasn't that she couldn't make it back. It was just one of those moments when she needed him. He tossed her on his back without a second thought. They sped along as quickly as they could.

Finally the gates came into view. Tsunade was there with a flock of ANBU waiting. On either side of the Hokage were Ibiki and Anko. Tsunade carefully examined Sakura from her place on Naruto's back. She was relieved to see that Sakura was still herself. She locked eyes with Naruto—he had a strained look in his eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes. There was the concern for Sakura and the hate for Sasuke.

They stopped at the gate. Sakura slid from Naruto's back. She wrapped her arms around her chest holding herself together. Tsunade saw the shiver run through Sakura's body. She cleared her throat.

"Naruto, please walk Sakura home. Sai can accompany us to a holding cell for the Uchiha. Both of you be in my office at 7 a.m. for your mission report."

"I'm okay Tsunade-shishou. I can walk home on my own."

"Please?" Tsunade pleaded.

Sakura understood where the concern was coming form. She didn't want to worry anyone else right now. "Come on, Naru." She held out her hand and he put his in it.

Naruto walked behind Sakura. He turned back to look at Tsunade. She nodded to him. He knew that she wanted him to stay with her and keep an eye on her. He wanted to be there when the traitor woke up. He wanted to be there when Ibiki started in on him. But he knew that his place right now was with her, he needed to be there for Sakura—just in case.

He followed her into her apartment. He sat down next to her on the couch. With one arm she held herself together and with the other, she rubbed the fabric of the hiate-ate. Naruto was worried. He could see the stress that was rolling off of her.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"No… I don't think that I am." She whispered.

"He's not going to come any where near you. I won't let that bastard hurt you again. You don't even have to see or talk to him."

"I don't care about _him_! He can rot in that damn cell for all I care!" she shouted.

"Then what's the matter?" he prodded gently.

"I can't get that image of Kakashi out of my head Naruto. Every time I close my eyes I see him covered in blood somewhere, hurt and dying… needing help. I can't…lose him. I can't Naru." She explained.

"Oh, Saku-chan. Come here." He pulled her close and she began to sob. "Kakashi is the one person that you don't have to worry about. I know him and so do you. He will be back for you. I would have thought that you knew how he felt for you."

"He… he said something to you?" she asked desperately needing confirmation.

"Yes." He nodded. "I was worried about you two when I picked up on it, so I confronted him about it. He said that he would never let you go and that he wanted to be the one to put you back together."

"He has."

"I know."

Sakura turned inward to his chest and buried her face. She knew that he promised that he would return and that he would never go back on his word to her. But that image, she couldn't shake it.

"Naru, please don't leave me tonight. I can't be alone." She pleaded.

"I'll be right here."

His heart broke again. She was losing her strength. There were so many emotions that flowed through him. But at that moment he felt anger. He was angry with Tsunade for sending Kakashi on a mission for so long. He was angry with the Uchiha for showing his face. And he felt anger towards himself—he couldn't take her pain away right now. He didn't know what to do with this anger but he knew that he couldn't very well do anything about it right now. He had to take care of Sakura.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto and Sakura didn't move from the couch. Naruto had sat up right all night holding Sakura so she could try and get some sleep. She tossed and turned all night with nightmares. It was hard for Naruto to watch her like this again. She hadn't been quite this bad for a few years. He had thought that she would never have to feel this way again.

The sun began to creep through the blinds and inch its way towards the two on the couch. Sakura opened her eyes slowly—it was hard to open them all the way because of the swollenness from the tears. Her head throbbed and she could feel the exhaustion in her every limb. As the nights events slowly began to replay in her mind, she felt the ache return to her chest. She looked up and saw Naruto. His head had rolled back and he was snoring lightly.

Sakura sat up gently. She felt stiff. She glanced at the clock on the wall; it was 6:45 in the morning. They had to be at Tsunade's office in 15 minutes. Her stomach lurched a little when she thought to herself, _If Kakashi were here we would have at least 3 hours until he would show up._ She shook her head trying to control the pain. _Kakashi worked so hard to put me back together, I will not break. I will make it…for him I will survive this._

Naruto started to stir when he realized that Sakura was awake. He stretched and yawned loudly. He turned to face Sakura. He took in her physical appearance and felt a twinge in his chest.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Honestly? Like shit. But what you said… well, you're right. He's the best and he promised me that he'd be back. He always comes back."

Naruto smiled brightly at his friend. He knew that this was her attempt at survival. But he also knew that she needed his support. He stood up and walked to her to embrace her. He weakly wrapped her arms around his waist. He squeezed her tight.

Sakura couldn't help but tighten her grip. She was so lucky to have those who care for her this way. Naruto was such a good friend. She was so thankful that he stayed with her last night instead of heading to the holding area.

"We have less than 15 minutes until we have to go in for the mission report, Naru. I need a shower and no offense…but so do you." Sakura said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Sweet as always." He said in response. "Meet you there?"

"Sure." She smiled. "See you there."

Naruto turned from her and walked towards the door. He opened the door and was fixing to step out.

"Hey Naru?" she called out.

"Hmm?" he asked turning to her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Saku-chan." He said beaming before closing the door to head home.

The hot water poured from the shower, losing her muscles and rinsing away the dirt. She reached for her shampoo and squeezed a generous amount in her hand. She lathered her hair, scrubbing her scalp trying to massage the pain of her head ache. She inhaled deeply. The scent made her smile. She thought of all the times that Kakashi pulled her close and buried his face in her pink hair. The tight feeling returned.

"Everything will be okay once I see him again. That's all I need to do. He'll be home any day now. I can make it." She said to herself.

She closed her eyes and thought of what she would do when she saw him again. She would run to him and jump into his arms. She planned to rip his mask from his face and smash her lips to his—no matter who was there, she didn't care who knew about them anymore. She would gaze into his mismatched eyes and never look away. She would run her hands through his wild silver hair.

"I don't have time for this right now." She scolded herself. "Shishou is waiting on me. And if Naruto makes it there before me then they both will be worried."

She reluctantly shut the water off and dried herself before dressing. She ran her hands over the dull metal and traced the Leaf symbol on Kakashi's hiate-ate. She tied it in her hair like any other day. In a swirl of pink petals, she left for the Hokage tower.

- - xXxXx - -

"Sakura!" Naruto gasped.

"Hey Naruto. What's wrong?" she asked.

He walked up to her and looked her over. She appeared to be okay. The puffiness of her face had gone down and the dark circles under her eyes seemed lighter. The shower must have done her good.

"Nothing, I was a little worried. You usually beat me here. That's all." He tried to correct his overreaction.

"Is Sai here?"

"No. He's still with Ibiki in interrogation. Apparently there has been some issues. No one would tell me anything more until you got here. Baa-chan is waiting for us."

"Let's get this done with."

The two walked into the office of the Hokage. She sat with her back to the door as she looked out over the village. They heard her sigh when they shut the door. Tsunade slowly turned to face them. It was evident that she hadn't slept last night.

"Thank you both for coming."

They bowed to her before taking a seat in the two chairs that had been provided.

"Before we begin, I have to ask… how are you feeling Sakura?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Shishou don't worry about me. It wasn't him that affected me."

"Then what did?"

"He had his Sharingan activated when he looked up and it made me think of Kakashi… in the same state."

"Baa-chan, it doesn't matter because she won't have to deal with that prick. She's better."

"Well, I had to know because… there have been some unexpected things dealing with the Uchiha that have risen."

"Such as?" Naruto asked.

"Ibiki thought we should start over with him. He was healed last night and we waited for him to finally come around. When he finally did, he didn't fight back or try to escape. He _seems_ to be a broken man right now. And he _claims_ that he will tell us everything that we want to know if he can just speak with Sakura."

"Absolutely not!" Naruto roared. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Son, I know how you feel about Sakura and I understand because I feel the same. So I will let _that_ go." She said glaring at Naruto. Her face softened and turned to a shocked Sakura. "I won't make you if you don't want too."

"Why? Why does he want to speak to me?" she asked softly.

"He wouldn't say. But if you can't face him then we shall resort back to the original plan. Ibiki thought that I should at least ask. He might give us more if we tried."

A deep silence filled the room as Sakura thought about this. She was scared and didn't want to be near him. How could she be expected to be in the same room as him? She couldn't face him—not this demon. _I find that having the courage to take the first step towards facing your demons is the hardest. It's never easy but you must… not for anyone else but yourself. _Kakashi's word filled her mind. She remembered when he helped her all those years ago. He was right. She had one left to face—the actual demon himself.

"I'll do it." She stated.

"Sakura, you don't have to do this. Are you sure?" Naruto questioned his friend.

"Naru, I do. I have one more demon to face before I am free from him. And I want to be free from him. He's stolen too much of me. And I want it back."

"Alright then." Naruto conceded. "Kakashi's going to kick my ass, but alright."

"Don't worry; I won't let him hurt you too much." Sakura joked.

"You know that doesn't really do anything for me… because no matter what you say he'll still be pissed. I'm supposed to take care of you… and _this_ is far from doing what I promised!" he stated, his voice rising slightly.

"Naruto. I have to do this." She said with conviction.

"Fine."

Tsunade stood from behind her desk. She took a good look at Sakura. She was trying to see if she could handle this. She walked to the door and opened it. She turned to face the two ninja that were still sitting.

"Well… follow me then." She said waiting for the two to stand.

Sakura and Naruto followed behind Tsunade as she led them to the holding area where the Uchiha was. Tsunade walked into a small office like room. Built into the wall was a two way mirror and a door. On the other side of the door was a stone room with a single metal table and an extra chair. Sitting in the other chair was the prisoner. Sakura took a deep breath as she looked through the glass. She felt Naruto's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to come in there with you?" he asked.

"No. I don't think you would be able to keep your hands from around his neck for very long. The whole purpose of this is to get intell from him isn't it?"

"True. But I will be right here watching. If you need me just call and I will be in there so fast…"

"I know Naru." She smiled back. "Wish me luck… I am going to need it."

She felt her hand shake slightly as she reached for the handle. She closed her eyes and opened the door. She hesitated on the first step. She took it and immediately knew that she could do this. After all, the first step was the hardest.

Or so she thought.

[End of Chapter]


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Song.**_

Thinking of You – Chapter Three

[Inspired by: _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry]

* * *

hey there all... here is chapter 3... thank you to those who reviewed...shout out to them!! **_Hatake-Mello, Flamegirl5500, & Sweetpei_** ... thanks again and please keep doing so... i enjoy the feedback! hope you enjoy this one... it's one of my faves... **:D**

**-laydee kai-**

* * *

As Sakura entered the room, her heart sped up. She could hear the faint sound of his breathing as she closed the distance. He sat with his arms on the table and his head in his hands. The iridescent light seemed to make his sickly white skin shine eerily. When she got closer she could see the seals inked over his pale skin and eyes. It seems that they had found some seals that could better cut off his Sharingan. She felt relief that she wouldn't have to look into those crimson eyes for a little while longer.

He was not physically restrained to the chair or the table, but she wasn't scared. She knew that with her skill and those seals that he wouldn't be able to touch her. She sat down and was silent for a moment. She eyed his body and noticed the small purple circular bruises—it seemed that they brought in a Hyuga as well to stop his flow of chakra. She waited for him to move or say something but he was silent as well. She cleared her throat and he seemed to jump.

"Who's there?" he asked as his eyes opened into the blinding light.

"It's me." She whispered.

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think you would come. I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't. But thank you."

She looked at the man that was sitting across from her like he was another person. Her eyes narrowed and some of her anger welled up in the pit of her stomach again. How could he just talk to her like that? In that voice? Like he hadn't been gone for all that time and done the things he had done?

"What do you want Uchiha?" she said with distance.

"Honestly?"

"No. I want you to lie to me some more you arrogant ass." She spat.

"I guess I deserve that."

A loud crash could be heard from the other side of the stone wall. Shouting and scuffling accompanied the crash. Naruto's voice became very distinct. "You deserve more than that you asshole!"

A small smile found its way to Sasuke's lips. "I see Naruto is still a good friend to you."

"Don't do that." Sakura snapped. "Don't act all friendly and innocent."

"I know that I am not innocent Sakura…"

"Say what you have to say to me to I can leave." She interrupted.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

Sakura sat in her chair. She was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to think at first. What was his sick game? Was he serious? Who he hell does that? She started to laugh at him.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm laughing because you must be out of your fucking mind Uchiha."

"How so?"

"You're sorry? You mean to tell me that you leave six years ago and bring everything crashing down around everyone who cared about you just so you can go off with a damn psycho… and _you're_ sorry? You came back after six years to say that you're sorry?"

"Yes."

"You are fucking insane." She roared.

"For the first time in a long time, I have to disagree. I finally know that the path I was on was wrong. And that I hurt a lot of people while I was on it—that I hurt you."

Sakura's mouth fell open. It didn't take long for her to regain her control. She took a deep breath trying to stop the trembling. She was so angry that she couldn't see straight. She stood up and her chair flew back. It hit the wall with such force that a piece of the stone cracked. She slammed her hand down on the table and it bent to her will.

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry! You don't know what you did to me when you left. You don't know what the hell I went through to be whole again! What the people I _love_ went through with me you bastard!"

"Sakura, please…" he tried to reach out for her hand.

His finger tips grazed the top of her hand. She pulled her hand from his fingers and then brought her whole hand back down on top of it. The crunch of his fingers could be heard through the hall. He grunted from the blow.

"You aren't allowed to touch me." She said deadly.

She bent down so he could see her face well. She glared at him with contempt.

"_You_ left. There is nothing that you can ever do to make that right. And you know what? I stopped caring if you ever could. I moved on."

"Sakura, I love you."

"Heh! You know? I thought that hearing you say that was all I ever wanted because I thought I loved you. But I can say now… that I don't love you and I don't care how you feel. The man I love is better than you could have ever hoped to be!"

"You don't mean that." He whispered.

With that, Sasuke stood from his chair and launched himself at Sakura. He crashed his pale, thin lips to hers. Her eyes widened and her stomach turned. His hands snaked through her long hair as he tried to deepen this kiss. He forced his cold tongue into her mouth. Sakura pulled back and gasped for air.

"Does the man you love kiss you like that?" he said with a sick satisfaction.

Sakura leaned in close to his face. The disgust was so apparent on her face. She lowered her voice so just he could hear her.

"No, Kakashi-_kun_ kisses muchbetter."

She saw his eyes widened in shock at her words. Sakura pulled back her hand, balled it into a fist and brought it down against his jaw. The loud crack echoed through the room. The door flew open as Sasuke's head snapped back. Blood spewed from his mouth as Naruto reached the table. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist to stop her from launching herself at him again. Naruto had a huge smile on his face as he looked down at the bleeding man. A mirthful laugh erupted from Naruto.

"How'd that feel asshole?" He laughed as he tried to get Sakura out of the room. "Hey Ibiki you might have to heal him again before you start."

Naruto closed the door behind him and let Sakura go. She was scarlet in comparison to her hair. She was shaking with anger. Naruto hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her forehead.

"That's my girl!" he said with a big toothy grin.

"Damn that felt good!" Sakura yelled.

"I bet it did. I wish it could have been me but damn!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura looked at her blonde friend and couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. She could always count on him to cheer her up. She felt enthralled as she thought about what she just accomplished. She faced her biggest demon and survived. She walked away unscathed and he was on the floor with a broken hand and jaw. Kakashi would be proud of her.

Sakura looked at Ibiki. "He's all yours."

Ibiki nodded. He jerked his head to the door and he and Anko walked into the interrogation room. Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade and Sai watched as the two circled the Uchiha's limp body on the floor. Sakura was oddly reminded of vultures. She looked at her friend, Naruto was watching carefully.

"Enjoy Naru. I'm heading home. I don't want watch and I am exhausted."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need some sleep. Come over when you are finished here and let me know what happened and what he says."

"Sure thing, Saku-chan."

Sakura looked at the two others in the room with her and bowed to them before leaving. She had a rush at the moment but she knew that it wouldn't last long. She would crash. She wanted her bed when that happened. She thought about just walking home but she didn't want to deal with everyone outside. She figured that the word should have gotten out by now about the traitors return. Sakura didn't have the energy to deal with people asking her questions.

In a whirl of petals she was back in her living room. She saw a piece of paper from the corner of her eye. It seemed that someone had shoved a note under her door. She picked it up and recognized the loopy flowery writing of Ino. Of course she would be worried about Sakura upon his return. They weren't close like they use to be, but she was still a good friend. Sakura planned to call her after she got some sleep.

Sakura walked into her room. She shut the door halfway so she could hear when Naruto came back. She pulled her ninja gear off leaving just the under layer of a tank top and shorts. She placed her pouches on the small table next to her bed. She raised her hands to the ceiling stretching before she ripped back the covers and climbed in. With her green eyes locked on the ceiling, she was still for a moment. She absently brought her right hand to her head. Her finger started to trace the Leaf symbol on the metal again. She fell asleep nearly as soon as her finger pressed against the cool metal.

_Kakashi ran through the trees panting harder than normal. He had several cuts all over his bare skin and there was a large crack over the surface of his white ANBU mask. His armor seemed to have matching cracks and scratches and was missing a few pieces around the edges. _

_A sick chilling laugh rung out from somewhere behind him. Several kunai and shrunken rained down on him. With grace, he pulled his Katana and deflected them before continuing on. He tried to pick up his pace but he was starting to slow. _

"_Shit. Come on Kakashi, get your act together." He fussed at himself._

_A large figure fell from above him. The man sent Kakashi falling from the tree limbs to the floor with a thud. Kakashi grunted as he tried to stand up. His katana was now covered with blood—his own. He grabbed his side as he righted himself. The same cold laughter rung out again._

"_If you're dead, which you will be soon, then you have no need for the rest of your gear. Mother always use to say, waste not want not."_

_The man stepped forward and grabbed Kakashi by the neck. He tightened his grip as Kakashi gasped for breath. With one large hand he reached up and ripped the mask from his face to reveal part of Kakashi's true appearance. One black eye open and the other scarred one shut. Kakashi really didn't have the power to use the Sharingan right now and he didn't want the enemy to have Obitio's eye. He tried desperately to break the giants hold but couldn't. The man rummaged through Kakashi's dwindling stock of supplies._

"_Well…well…well. What do we have here?" he spoke as he pulled out the hiate-ate in his rear pouch. He held it up to the light, the red fabric floating with the wind. "Aren't you supposed to come with no identifying marks? I have heard better of the ANBU from Konoha. I am sadly disappointed." _

_The man glared at Kakashi and Kakashi glared back with his one eye. He saw the man try to put the hiate-ate in his own pouch. A second wave of adrenaline kicked in. This man was taking the one thing that he had that was Sakura's from him when he hadn't seen her in so long._

"_No." Kakashi breathed._

"_No? I don't think you are in any position to make demands here." He laughed._

"_Give that back."_

"_What? You are connected to this?" he held it up so Kakashi could see it. "Foolish man." _

_His hand glowed with chakra as he took the hiate-ate in his fist. The small plate of metal cried out in protest as he bent it. He threw it deep in the forest. The man laughed again._

"_Now what are you going to do?" he asked._

"_This!" Kakashi revealed his Sharingan._

_The man screamed and dropped Kakashi. Kakashi coughed as the rush of air hit his lungs. His throat ached from the man's hold. He reached out for his katana and white mask. He pulled the mask down and stood over the man. Kakashi kicked the large man over onto his back. The man starred at Kakashi with fear in his eyes since this whole thing had begun._

"_You're the foolish man." Kakashi said before he brought his blade down on the man. Through the heart—a fast and nearly painless death—it was more than he deserved._

_Kakashi stumbled away into the brush. He coughed and wheezed. He looked up to the tree tops as he fell to his knees. The sunlight shone down on him. He was covered in blood. His beautiful silver hair was matted to his head and his clothing clung to his skin. He fell over a few feet from his intended target. He was searching for her hiate-ate but couldn't see it._

"_Sakura." He whispered as unconsciousness claimed him._

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she jolted upright. She was breathing heavy and covered in sweat. She clenched her chest as she heaved. Naruto came flying into the room. He must have been sleeping on the couch.

"Sakura! What's the matter? Why are you screaming?" he asked as he ran to her side.

"Kakashi…" she panted.

"Oh no… no Saku-chan. It was a nightmare. Just a bad dream. He's okay." He tried to soothe as wrapped his arms around her.

"It was so real though." She said through deep breaths. "Like I was there."

"I know… but it was just a dream."

"Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think he's okay?"

"Sakura, I told you last night… he's _fine_. Baa-chan would never send a ninja on a mission that he couldn't handle. Give it a week… _maybe_ two… and I bet you he comes back. And then you will see that you were worried for nothing."

"I hope so." Sakura looked at the clock next to her bed. "I've been asleep _that_ long?"

"Heh, yeah. I didn't want to wake you up when I came in. You were sleeping so well."

"Well what happened with the interrogation? What did Ibiki do?"

Naruto sighed. He ran his fingers through his wild yellow hair. He looked annoyed at the out come of everything. He hand fell to the back of his neck as he rubbed it.

"Nothing happened." He finally admitted.

"_What?_ How can _nothing_ happen? He didn't have to torture him at all?"

"No. Sadly is seems his hand and jaw were the only damage he was dealt. He just told us everything. No poking or prodding required. It was honestly the most boring interrogation I have ever witnessed."

"What's he playing at?" Sakura questioned.

"You know I wish I knew. I don't understand it anymore than you."

Naruto paused to think about everything. In the middle of the silence, Sakura's stomach grumbled. Naruto started to laugh. He pulled back to covers and scurried her to the kitchen.

"You need to eat. You haven't eaten since before we found the Uchiha. Come on; let's see what's in the kitchen for us to eat."

"I'm not very hungry. My stomach hurts a little actually."

"You still need to eat something. Why didn't you eat when you got home?" he drilled.

"Because I didn't think I could keep it down… I mean he had just stuck his tongue down my throat. I don't know if I will be able to ever eat."

"Did you brush?" he teased.

"No. But I should."

"Brush after you eat." He grabbed her as she went for the bathroom.

He sat her down in one of the chairs around her little table. Naruto began to rummage through all of the cabinets before he stopped.

"Sakura, have I ever told you how much I love you?" he said as he gazed up at the ramen.

"I can never buy enough of that when you are a constant inhabitant of this apartment. You eat here as much as I do."

"Only three kinds?" he whined. "Oh well, what do you want? Chicken, beef or pork?"

"Chicken please." Sakura answered.

Naruto started to busy himself with fixing the instant ramen for them. After a few minutes he sat down and placed a bowl in front of her. He made a cringing face.

"So what was that like?"

"Hmm? What was what like?"

"Finally kissing him after all this time?"

"I'm trying to eat!" she felt her stomach lurch again.

"Come on. Did you like it?"

"Hell no." she quickly answered. "It was disgusting and nauseating."

"Really? So none of the old feelings came back?"

Sakura pushed around her noodles as she thought about the answer. She shifted in the chair before she opened her mouth.

"Some did, but not the ones that I thought. It was just pure anger. I don't think I was that bad after he left. And then he kissed me…" she paused as she wrinkled her nose. "And that was it. I saw red. He's lucky that you came in and stopped me."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Tsunade said she wanted something to speak to after so she had me stop you. I was all for letting you beat him to a pulp."

They both stopped speaking. Naruto slurped up his noodles loudly. Sakura watched him. She was happy that he was there to stop her. She knew that if she would have rounded that table to him then she would have killed him. But Tsunade was right; they needed his sorry ass alive in order to get information from him. She was about to open her mouth to ask about what he said when Naruto piped up first.

"Hey… what did you say to him?" he asked.

"You heard everything."

"No… you whispered something to him right before you broke his jaw."

Sakura laughed. "Oh, I told him that Kakashi was a better kisser than him."

"Oh man!" Naruto roared with laughter. "That's great."

"It's true."

Naruto held up his hands and waved her off. "I'm not a girl so I don't want to hear it. I accept it and support you both but I don't want to know details. There are just some lines that my testosterone won't cross. And that's one."

Sakura smiled at his antics. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if her and Naruto hadn't gotten as close as they were now. He was such a great friend to her. She often felt bad about the way she treated him when they were younger. Whenever she tried to say she was sorry for that, he brushed her off and told her not to worry about it. But she couldn't help it sometimes. She felt like she didn't deserve his friendship for the way she behaved before.

"So what did he say?" she changed the subject.

"See, that's where it gets weird. He told us everything. He said that he came _home_ to face the consequences for his actions. He wants to live here again."

"Are you serious? What did Shishou say?"

"Well, as far as they can figure, he's telling the truth so they are thinking of allowing that bastard back in."

"Please tell me they won't let him be a ninja?"

"Oh no. Baa-chan isn't stupid. She's even talking about sealing his eyes so he can't use them anymore, well the Sharingan—he will still be able to see. When she told him that he asked if he would still be able to pass it to his children. She said yes, he just wouldn't be able to activate it any more. You know what he said? He said that he was OKAY with it!"

"You think he's for real?" she asked.

"I don't know. I know that I don't trust his snake ass anymore. He better watch himself around me. With the way I was treated growing up, I don't turn my back on people, but I just can't trust him again."

"Me either. I wasted too much time on him before. What do you think Kakashi will do?"

"Well, when he finds out that he forced himself on you, I don't think he will be happy about it. But he should feel better about you breaking his jaw." Naruto added with a smile.

"You don't think he will be mad at me?"

"What? No! Why should he? You didn't kiss him or ask him to kiss you." Naruto shuddered in anger. "I don't know how you stayed as calm as you did. I was livid the whole time. Baa-chan threatened to kick me out of the room if I didn't calm down."

"I still can't believe that that bastard thought he could stroll back into town after everything and then act like it didn't happen. And what the hell? He loves me. Shitty way to show it." She trailed off. After a brief pause she looked at Naruto with traces of tears in her eyes. "I'm lucky that I have you, Tsunade and Kakashi. Because if I didn't, I could have gone back to him."

"Give yourself more credit than that Sakura. You are so much stronger than that. I think you would have done the same thing."

"Thank you, Naru."

"Anytime, Sakura." He said with a grin. "Another bowl?"

"Sure."

There was a loud banging on the door. Sakura's heart nearly exploded from her chest. She thought the worst. Immediately she thought of her dream and that it was someone coming to tell her that they found Kakashi's body and he's barely holding on or something like that. Naruto put the cup of noodles down and walked to the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Don't beat the door down!" he fussed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you open this door right now!" Ino's voice carried through the door.

Sakura sighed as she heard Ino fussing with Naruto in the living room. They seemed to fight every time they were in close contact with each other. Ino was one of the main people who didn't understand her and Naruto's friendship. But she had stopped trying to push him away.

"Sakura!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"In here Ino." She said with a sigh. "We were just eating. Would you like some ramen?"

Ino walked into the room with her nose turned up in disgust. She eyed the table and the empty containers. She grunted.

"No. I don't know how you eat that anyway." She said as she sat down in Naruto's chair since it was already pulled out. Naruto shook his head and moved over. "So?" Ino prompted.

"So… what?" Sakura asked.

"What happened with Sasuke?"

"He's back." Sakura said simply, watching Naruto from the corner of her eye.

"That's it? He's back? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"_Everything!"_

"I guess I might as well tell you so you can tell the whole village so I won't have too eh?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "What do you think I am? The town gossip?"

"Yes." Naruto answered in between slurps.

Ino glared at Naruto. He just ignored her as he continued eating, blissfully unaware of her sitting at the table. He lifted the bowl and drank the juice before getting up to make him and Sakura another bowl.

"Why are you here anyway Naruto?"

"Because I want him here Ino. Please don't start in on him." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Fine. But I would like to know what happened. You are my friend and I am worried about you."

"We were coming back from a mission. We set up camp and he stumbled into it. He was hurt. I stopped his bleeding…"

"You what?" Ino shrieked. "After everything that bastard did you healed him? You don't still carry a torch for him do you?"

Naruto coughed loudly in the background and Sakura shot him a glare. It wasn't that she was worried about what people would think about her and Kakashi's budding romance; it's just that she didn't want the added pressure to it right now. They both were taking it slow and they didn't need the village in the middle of it.

"What was that for?" Ino asked turning around to Naruto.

"Oh, I was just… I didn't want her to heal him either. But she said it would be better if he were alive so we could hand him over to Ibiki and Anko." He filled in.

Ino looked satisfied with the answer. She turned back into her seat to face Sakura. She waved her hand signaling for her to continue.

"So we brought the bastard back and then he told Tsunade that he would tell them everything if I would go and talk to him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Well, did you?"

"Yes."

"And what happened."

"My god, Ino you are so impatient!" Sakura snapped. She took a deep breath and continued. "I talked with him this morning. And it was interesting to say the least."

"You are making this really hard to be patient!"

"He said he was sorry and… and that he loves me." Sakura said quietly.

"HE WHAT?" She bellowed.

"And then he kissed me."

"HE WHAT?" She repeated.

"And _that's_ when Sakura broke his jaw." Naruto chimed in.

"You what?" Ino squealed. "You punched him in the jaw and _broke_ it? What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Damn, the Uchiha got soft eh?" Ino said with a shocked look on her face.

"I guess. Basically, he came back to turn himself in, pay the price for what he did and hopefully receive forgiveness from all of Konoha in order to live here again."

"This is so unbelievable. I thought that since it's been so long since he left that he was gone—never coming back."

"Me either."

"How are you doing with all this?"

"Strangely, I am fine."

"Fine? Are you sure? I mean the man you use to love came back, professed his love and kissed you."

"May I remind you that I broke his jaw for that? So you know, I figured that showed that I wasn't very receptive to the whole concept of his _love_. Ino… I have moved on from Sasuke Uchiha. I don't love him anymore."

"Moved on? You love someone else then?"

"Yes, I do."

Ino's mouth fell open with an audible gasp. She tried to compute who this man might be. She stopped when a loud slurp echoed through the room. Her eyes fixed on the blonde sitting across from her. No—it couldn't be _him_.

"Who? Please don't say Naruto!"

Naruto finished slurping his noodles and looked offended. "What's wrong with me?"

"Everything."

"Ino! Be nice to my friend… and no it's not Naru. And there's nothing wrong with him."

"Then who?" she prodded. "You better tell me."

"Well, we kind of aren't telling people yet because we are focusing on us before other's find out."

"I bet that idiot knows." Ino grumbled with a jerk of her head. Naruto's mega watt smile confirmed it. "How does he get to know and I don't? I bet Kakashi even knows!"

Naruto laughed and mumbled under his breath, "He better."

"You're not helping matters, Naru!" Sakura scolded as she kicked his shin.

"So Kakashi does know then?" Ino asked.

"Yes, Kakashi knows." Sakura confirmed.

"This is _so_ not fair! I use to be your best friend forehead! You use to come to me with all your secrets!" She whined. "Now you go to two guys before more? Where's the justice in that?"

"Well, for one _they _don't call me forehead and two, they are my teammates. I spend almost all my time with them. Why wouldn't they know?"

"I don't tell Shikamaru and Choji everything. They wouldn't understand anything."

"You should give them more credit. They are your teammates, you should trust them."

"I do… just not who I am crushing on." She corrected.

"Is it because it's one of them?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked at Naruto, gaping again. She didn't understand how he knew that. When did he get to be so intuitive?

"How did you know?"

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am. Shika doesn't say anything because he's lazy. He figures if you like him enough then you will make the first move. We talk about it all them time really." Naruto answered plain as day.

"You talk about me?"

"Don't girls talk about guys?" he shrugged. "Guys do the same; it's just over beer instead of ice cream."

Sakura laughed at her friends. Even now, Naruto seemed to shock people. Sakura really wished that people would give him more credit. He could be really bright when he focused. He just had way too much energy for his own good sometimes, even now.

Ino looked at the clock and sighed. "Damn. My break is over… I have to go back to work. Dad was watching the shop so I could come and check on you. I'm glad you are okay, Sakura. If you need me you know where to find me."

"Thanks for caring, Ino, but I'm okay…really." Sakura promised.

Ino held her hands up. She knew that Sakura would say that no matter what. She had repeated that for days when the Uchiha left. Ino knew better, but Sakura didn't want her help. She smiled a rare smile at Naruto before she left.

"Hey, blondie, take care of my friend for me will you?"

"I always do…_blondie._" He teased.

Ino slammed the door at the comment. Naruto laughed. One of his favorite past times was annoying her. He did it well.

"Does everything think that they have to tell me to take care of you before leaving? I mean really! Like I wouldn't do that regardless. People still think I'm stupid. It's bothering." He grunted the last part under his breath.

"Hey Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Oh! Can we watch…?" he started.

"No. We watch that all the time. I know it's your favorite, but please pick something else. No gore tonight, I don't think I can handle it."

"Sure thing." He said with a small smile.

[End of Chapter]


	5. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_**or**_** the Song.**_

Thinking of You – Chapter Four

[Inspired by: _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry]

* * *

hello to all! i know that i am late on the post and for that i am sorry. i hope that you all are having a wonderful Thanksgiving!! shout out to my reviewers... **_Lucky Naruto08_** & _**gigi**_. thank you both for giving me some feedback. i hope that you enjoy this one.

as always, read and enjoy. and please review! **-laydee kai-**

* * *

"_Sakura."_

Sakura's eyes snapped opened. She was covered in sweat again, breathing heavy. Kakashi's voice echoed through her head. She ran her shaking hand through her head trying to steady her self. This nightmare was happening more and more. Each time she dreamt it, it became more realistic.

She looked at the clock—it was only one in the morning. She sighed and dropped roughly back in to the sheets. She couldn't take this anymore. It had been seven months since Kakashi had left the village. He was only supposed to be gone six months. He was a month late and it was driving her insane. She was starting to slip further into depression. It wasn't helping that she kept seeing him in such a horrible condition in her dreams. If she didn't find out something soon, she didn't know what she would do.

Sakura tried her hardest to doze back off but she was finding it increasingly difficult. Her eyes roamed over the ceiling above her bed. She clenched her sheets in her fists and she groaned. She pulled herself from her bed and drug her feet to the kitchen. She stood there, trying to think of what she wanted to do next and nothing came to mind. She was neither thirsty nor hungry and there was no cleaning that needed to be done.

Her apartment had never been so clean before. In order to keep herself occupied, she cleaned all day every day. She was so desperate to keep busy that she started cleaning other places. The Hokage's office—even the one at the hospital—and her house. Ino and Shizune had graciously allowed her to clean their places as well. Then there was also Naruto's small apartment. He hadn't really told her that it was okay, but then again she didn't really ask. He walked in one day to find Sakura in his apartment with a broom and a mop. She had even gone as far as doing his laundry for him.

But now, at such an ungodly hour, there was nothing to do and the gleam from the surfaces accented that. She felt the desperation swelling inside of her. She needed something to take her mind off of a wounded Kakashi—off of him not being there.

She flung herself onto the couch. Sakura felt a bit dramatic but she couldn't help it. She was slowly going mad and felt helpless against it. She reached for the phone but stopped. It wouldn't be fair to subject Naruto to this. Instead, she grabbed the remote to the television. It flickered to life. She flipped through the channels endlessly. Another night claimed by bad late night programming. She really needed to find something to do.

Knock. Knock.

Sakura jumped from the couch. It took her a moment to realize where she was and what was happening. She glanced at the clock again, hoping that it was a decent time. It was 9:34 in the morning. She tried to remember when she fell asleep but gave up because it really didn't matter. She clamored from her spot and walked towards the door stiffly.

"Sakura are you there?" Naruto called out.

"Coming Naru!" she answered.

She opened the door and peered around it. Naruto looked at her face and couldn't help but notice the bags under her eyes and the red veins the stretched across the whites of her eyes. She smiled weakly as she noticed.

"Damn, Sakura. You don't look so hot. Have you been sleeping?" he asked as he walking into the room.

"No." she shrugged. "Not a lot."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. I can't get rid of them. I tried to push myself until I am so tired I can't think but that still doesn't help. I have tried every sleep remedy I know and still I am a zombie."

"Same dream as before?"

"The same… and it's getting more vivid."

"Maybe you should speak with Baa-chan; she might be able to help."

"I don't think she is going to send a search party out for him." She said with a shake of her head.

"I don't think she would either. His cover would be blown." He sighed. "I mean with the sleeping. She might know something that can help."

"Oh, right." Sakura said softly. She wanted to change the subject. She really didn't want to entertain the thought of going out and looking for him. "I almost called you last night."

"You should have. At least you wouldn't have been alone. You know you can call whenever you want."

"I know. But I didn't think it would be fair to subject you to another sleepless night with me."

"You know I don't mind. Now, go shower and get dressed. I am taking you to see Tsunade."

"Naru… I don't know…" she began to protest.

Naruto held up a hand and cut her off. "I am not asking and I won't go as far as demanding, but I am strongly suggesting."

"Fine." Sakura relented.

She slipped in her room. She quickly showered and redressed herself in her normal clothing. She didn't even look into her mirror as she tied on the hiate-ate. She joined Naruto in the living room. He was looking around the small tidy apartment.

"Place looks good." He said with a small nod.

"Thanks."

"Not so much of a compliment this time. I know why it's so clean… Saku-chan I wish I could make you understand that he's okay."

"You can try like you have been… or you could stop because it's obviously not working. I just need to see him walk through those gates and everything will be just fine."

"Let's go." He said deciding that there was no way to win this battle. "Are we walking or teleporting?"

Sakura looked at him with a small smile. In a swirl of pink petals, she was gone. He couldn't help but chuckle at her. He knew that somewhere underneath all the pain that she was feeling, that the old Sakura was still there. They hadn't really lost her. That was a comfort. He swallowed the knot forming in his throat. He really hoped that her dream was nothing more than a nightmare. Her instincts really seemed unnatural sometimes. He also knew that was the real reason that she wouldn't drop it; she was scared that she was right.

Naruto vanished and appeared next to Sakura outside of the Hokage's tower. She looked at him and tapped her foot. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You want me to come see Shishou and I get her before you? What's that about?" she tried to tease.

Naruto draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "It's not my fault that you are impatient now is it?"

"Whatever." She said poking him in the ribcage.

The two made their way up to Tsunade's office. Naruto was happy that Sakura was behaving semi normal while they were here. It did her good to get out of the house and get some fresh air—something that hadn't happened in the last month.

Naruto didn't knock as he pushed his way through the door. Tsunade sat behind her large desk, seemingly un-phased by their presence. She was hard at work trying to catch up on her paperwork. Sakura laughed at her mentor's attitude. She may have been doing her work like a good Kage, but she was steady mumbling a stream of profanity about the papers, Shizune and the lack of sake.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Shishou?"

Tsunade lifted her annoyed glare from the papers and let them fall on the two standing in front of her. She smiled tiredly as she motioned for them to sit down. She scanned Sakura's ragged appearance. Tsunade disappeared from sight and she bent down to dig in her desk. Naruto and Sakura could hear her rummaging through drawers and the unmistakable sound of glass clinking together. The Hokage appeared with three dishes and a bottle of sake.

"I thought Shizune had cleaned out your desk?" Naruto asked.

"Please, I taught her everything she knows… of course I am capable of hiding something for her for emergencies!" the Slug Sannin scoffed.

"Emergency?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes. You." She replied as she poured. "Bags like _those_ qualify as an emergency. Drink." She ordered as she pushed the cups to both guests. "You're both old enough."

Naruto reached for his without another word. He sipped it as Sakura grabbed hers. She couldn't deny Tsunade's words. She could use the drink. She threw it back without regard. She could feel the liquid trickle down her throat and was grateful. Sakura placed the saucer back on the desk and Tsunade refilled it. Sakura repeated the action.

"So what brings you here?" Tsunade finally asked.

"Just a visit Baa-chan. I figured Saku-chan could use a change of scenery and someone else to talk to."

She nodded and looked at the pink haired girl. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine." She tried to lie.

"You may be able to lie to your other friends, but don't you dare pull that shit with me. Sakura I know you better than them. I can't help you if you aren't honest."

"Honestly… I can't close my eyes without seeing a bloody, dying Kakashi. I can't sleep without hearing him call out my name as he passes out. I'm half mad right now. I can hardly be alone. I resort to cleaning people's houses so I can't think. I am not mentally fit to go on missions right now or you would have sent me. And more than any of that… I am scared out of my mind that something has happened to him and I might lose the man that I love."

Sakura drew in a small, stressed breath as she heard all the things that she had just said. True, she had been feeling them but to hear them come from her lips was something else. It just made it all the more real. And then there was the fact that she had just confessed to the Tsunade—a woman who was like her mother—that she was in love with a much older man who also happened to be her former sensei, current team leader and teammate. But she couldn't lie—it felt phenomenal to those words out loud. She loved him and everyone could get over it. When he returned, she would tell him how strongly she felt for him.

"Sakura, honey we already knew that you loved him. It's quite obvious to us."

"Us?"

"Naruto and myself. But I am sure that there are those who have picked up on it."

"Oh. Shishou what can I do? I can't take this much longer."

"You could clean some more." Naruto suggested.

"There is no place else to clean." Sakura said. "Unless I clean the village."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. She sighed. This was going to come out sooner or later and she figured she might as well be the one to tell her.

"If you really want to clean… you could start cleaning the Uchiha district." She mumbled sarcastically.

Naruto nearly chocked on his breath. He looked at Tsunade like she had just grown another head. Sakura patted him on his back as he gasped for air.

"Baa-chan! You really think that now is the best time for this?"

"For what?" Sakura asked.

Ignoring her, Tsunade answered. "I'd rather her here it from me than someone else… or worse, bump into him."

"Bump into him? What the hell do you mean? Bump into an Uchiha—as in Sasuke Uchiha? Why is that bastard being let out?" Sakura demanded.

"Well, it seems that in the past two months he has given us some very useful and true information. He had led us to the rest of Orochimaru's hideouts and thugs. He's even given us some information on the Akatsuki."

Sakura looked at her like she was mad as well. They weren't thinking of letting the Uchiha walk the streets of Konoha freely were they?

"And under immense pressure from the council, it has been decided to place him under a house arrest of sorts. He will be under the confines of the Uchiha district."

"So you want me to clean his house so he has somewhere nice to stay?" she spit.

"No. It was a lead into the subject. Of course you don't have to clean his damn house. What kind of person do you think I am, Sakura?"

"Sorry, Shishou. My temper is a little short due to the lack of sleep. I know you wouldn't do that." She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "When was this decided?"

"Last week. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you were under enough stress." Naruto answered.

Tsunade laughed. "I don't think he will bother her. I mean she proved more than able to ward off his advances when she spoke to him."

"Not nearly enough from what I hear." Naruto mumbled angrily.

"You are doing it again…" Sakura grumbled.

"He wants to talk to you again. He is convinced that you still love him and the things that you said to him were just a ploy to strengthen your resolve." Naruto said sourly.

"Damn, he is delusional."

"He is." Tsunade agreed.

"You didn't tell him that I would talk to him again did you?" she asked suddenly with an edge of panic in her voice.

"No. I figured that the broken jaw said all that there was to say from you."

"It most certainly did. How long will he be under house arrest?"

"For a long time. A lot depends on his behavior as well."

"Won't he be able to just sneak away? I mean he's not lacking as a shinobi. He's a damn Uchiha for crying out loud."

"Well, he could _try_. But there will be ANBU watching all the time and there will be seals. Like I told you before—there is a seal for his eyes. He won't be trusted as a Leaf shinobi if you were wondering. He is strictly civilian from now on. That is the one thing I will not budge on. I let those old goats push enough in this matter."

"_Old_ goats?" Naruto asked. "Really, _you're_ calling them old?" Naruto laughed at his own joke.

"Look you little snot, I can make your life miserable. Do you want to do D-ranked missions for a year?" She glared at him. "Didn't think so."

"So that's it? He just has to stay within the confines of his own home? In his own _district_? Where is the justice in that?"

"The council feels that by making him stay _there_ that he will have to face the spirits of his clan and atone for his past transgressions." The Hokage explained in a bored tone.

"Yeah, that might work if it was Itachi." Sakura grumbled.

"Well, he has shown guilt in the added dishonor that he has brought upon the name Uchiha. They think that this is a way to drive it home."

"Or drive him mad. Do they not know the physiological damage that this could have on him? I could care less if the bastard goes crazy behind bars, but to place him in the population and push him… they must not be thinking this through. He's a danger to the people of this village."

"What would you have me do?" Tsunade asked curiously. "Kill him?"

"I don't know… but letting him this close to the villagers is not wise. Even if there are seals for the Sharingan he's more than capable of being a danger with out it."

"I know all of this. But there is only so much that I can do."

"Bullshit! You are the damn Hokage for crying out loud!" Sakura yelled as she gestured with her hands.

Tsunade shot a look at Naruto and he tried to calm Sakura down. She shook his hands off.

"No, Naruto. Not this time… I won't calm down." She fussed.

"Saku-chan, there is nothing that _we_ can do. We must follow orders." He slipped.

"Orders… what orders?"

"Your new orders…" Tsunade began.

"This was supposed to be a relaxing trip out of the apartment!" he turned to the invisibly aging woman as he scolded.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she refilled her dish and downed it. "Well, she needs to know. I protect her from pain, not shelter her from the world."

"Would one of you please tell me about these damn orders?" She asked again.

"We get to pull guard duty." Naruto caved with a total lack of enthusiasm.

"It's your first real mission as an ANBU." Tsunade added.

"What? You have got to be kidding me! This is how I find out that I made ANBU?" she gasped.

"Congrats." Naruto said weakly.

He had spoken with Tsunade about this when he first heard about it. He was worried about Sakura. He didn't know if the added stress of being accepted now or even this mission would do well for her. She was in a constant state of tension and unrest, teetering on the edge of depression. It seemed the only thing that kept her from going over the edge was the fact that Kakashi wouldn't like it. He didn't know if the close proximity to the Uchiha would cause her to break. It seemed that the traitor was already trying to dig his fangs into her and pull her back.

"It's an order, Sakura. We can't refuse—not ANBU." Naruto tried to reason.

"First of all, as a medic I know that I am not fit for any mission let alone an ANBU mission, not right now anyway and second I am _not_ watching over him!" Sakura roared.

"You wanted to join; sadly this is what it entails." Tsunade responded to the fury. "You two aren't the only ones who are pissed by this, trust me. But I need people who know what he is capable of and can restrain the little prick if need be. You will all be briefed together about the whole mission. But I want to talk with you two about something. Because of his familiarity with you two, you're hair needs to be covered at all times. The blonde could pass _maybe_ but not the pink." Tsunade tossed them both heavy cloaks.

"Won't that be noticeable? That there are two who are hiding even amongst ourselves?" Naruto asked as he unfolded the cloak.

"Not really, due to the time of year and the weather."

Sakura sighed deeply. She knew that Tsunade was right about this. Her and Naruto had to be there. They knew him more than anyone else in this village because of the time that they spent together as teammates. She started to wonder who else would be in the grouping. She thought that Kakashi should be here with them for this. Her heart ached at the fact that she couldn't celebrate her ANBU status with him yet. She shook her head of the purely selfish nature that her thought had taken.

"When will we all be briefed on this mission?"

"In a week's time. There are a few things that you need to go through before you can continue. But I wanted you both to know that being as you two know him personally, I am placing Naruto in charge of one team and Yamato in charge of the other with you directly under him as his advisor to the Uchiha's behavior." She said facing Sakura.

Sakura's faced drained of its pale color. "Do you really think this is wise Shishou? With everything I just told you, I don't know why you are putting me on this and in such a position. I know I can't refuse, but I don't understand."

"It will give you something to do while you wait. It's not like this mission takes you far away from the village and as the captains, unless you are needed else where, you will stay here. There isn't a serious level of threat in it either so no one's lives will rest in the balance here."

"We hope." Sakura added.

"Hope… yes, we hope." Tsunade agreed. "But you need this mission. You haven't been taking any lately and I'm sure you could use the money and more importantly the distraction."

"It's not like I have a choice."

"You don't. You're choice in missions regarding this branch was stripped when you signed that paper."

Sakura nodded as she turned her green eyes to the cloak in her lap. She didn't look up as she spoke, "When will I receive the rest of my gear?"

"If you want it now, you can have it." she gestured to the nondescript box on the edge of her desk.

Sakura nodded again. Her shoulders slouched forward and her hands tightly gripped the cloak. This was all so much to take in. She had thought that this would be just a nice visit with the woman who had basically adopted as her own. Her green eyes began to pool with tears. Sakura fought them with all her might. She knew that it was silly for her to cry right now, but there was such an overflow of emotions. She had _wanted_ to be an ANBU after all and she knew what it entailed. She had never thought that she would ever be gifted enough to be offered a place and a prestigious white mask.

"Thank you for this honor, Shishou. I am sorry for my initial reaction. You wouldn't have placed me on this mission if you didn't have faith in me and my ability to see it through." She bowed slightly before rising to gather her box.

"I understand your feeling Sakura. And as Hokage, I am happy that you were truthful with me. When you feel like you can not complete a mission, it's best for you to be honest. But this time, I know what you are capable of and that you will be better for it."

"Thank you, Shishou." She smiled faintly.

"Now, as for the rest of your teammates, you will be joined by Sai, Neji and Hinata. With the two of you and Yamato that makes six. I am ordering one Hyuga on each team. There will be two three man cells that take shifts."

"What about Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"What about him?"

"He knows Sasuke just as much as we do, if not better. Plus he has the Sharingan himself, wouldn't he be an asset?"

"He would indeed. As soon as he is back and able, I will have him take over Yamato's place."

Sakura nodded. She balanced the box in her lap as everything sank in. She was now an ANBU and had been assigned her first mission. But before that there were things Tsunade had said she needed to do.

"Shishou? What things do I need to do before I am ready for the mission?"

"There are a few, but being as your best friend is as well versed in the way of ANBU as I am, I will let him tell you all about it. You two are free to go. Just don't go blabbing about your new position."

"Why?"

"Only ANBU know who else is ANBU. It's not public knowledge even though I cut some slack for Naruto and Kakashi. Normally, you wouldn't be permitted to know that they were in it." Tsunade explained. "Now you two get going! I expect some celebrating done on your parts! See you both back here bright and early at 8 a.m."

Naruto and Sakura nodded in unison before the vanished from her office. The both appeared in Sakura's apartment. She placed the box on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She stared at the box in amazement. Sakura say down next to her roughly.

"A lot to take in eh?"

"Yeah. It was way more than I expected to get while I was there. Why didn't you tell me any of this Naru? A little heads up would have been nice."

"I know that. But there were some things that I wasn't allowed to tell you—your new position for instance. None of it would have made any sense what so ever to you without knowing about ANBU. It was what I intended on bring you there for, but after see how you looked, I figured just a nice visit would have done wonders."

"Humph. Some visit." Sakura grunted.

"I know I know… I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Well, now what?"

"There are just a few things that you have to learn, then you are initiated and that's it."

"Initiated?" she parroted.

"You're ANBU mark." Naruto clarified.

"If it weren't for the mission, I think I might even be a little excited about this." Sakura confessed. "It's an honor to be chosen for this."

"I don't know… I got in." He laughed.

His laughter made her spirit soar. She could do this—all of this. She would learn what she needed and become ANBU. She would take this mission and watch that bastard like a hawk. She would survive until Kakashi returned to her. And he would, because damnit he was ANBU too. That's what they did. They survived.

"So let's get this over with. Teach me, Naru-sensei!" She giggled.

"Sensei? You going to get a crush on me too now that I am your sensei?" he joked.

Sakura slapped his arm and laughed with him. "You would be as so lucky! Now, seriously… tell me what I need to know."

"Well, it's nothing really. I mean the biggest thing is skill, which you have. But there is a code of conduct and a sense of self, respect and honor that comes with that mask. You always show respect when you see another in their gear. You never address them by their real name obviously, _especially_ if their mask is down."

Sakura nodded. She was now eager to learn more. She wanted to soak everything in. She was now one of the elite and wanted to do her three loved ones proud.

"Okay. I can remember that. I call them by the name of the mask. Like Kakashi, he's Inu-san right?"

"Right. The thing that I had the most trouble with is keeping my emotions in check. You have to be slow with the emotions but not clouded so it would effect your ability to act. You have to be neutral in everything. Which will be difficult when you have such close bonds with others—like us. I will protect you, but not the same way I would without the mask."

"An ANBU has to be unattached." She said.

"In a sense, yes." He agreed.

She nodded as she continued to listen.

"I know that will be hard for you with either Kakashi or myself at first. But you really must keep it together. Okay? Can you promise me?"

"I promise."

"Good." He smiled. "Now this is one of my favorite things… we have to _always_ address Baa-chan as Hokage-_sama_!"

Sakura laughed at his enthusiasm. "Why is that your favorite thing?"

"Because she knows its me and she _hates_ being called that! And she knows that I get a kick out of it. I say it more than I should really." He laughed again.

It hit her all of a sudden, "Hey, Naru? Can I see your ANBU mark? I have never seen it."

Naruto smiled as he rolled up his sleeve revealing the familiar mark. She touched it with her hand, tracing the swirl like she had with Kakashi's when he showed her his. He swatted her hand away.

"That tickles!"

"I don't even know what mask you are… Kakashi's Inu…and you are what?"

"Don't laugh."

"I would never laugh." She said biting her lip.

"Baa-chan thought it would be funny. Apparently I pissed her off when she assigned me my mask."

"Would you just tell me already?"

"I'm the Kitsune."

"You're joking!" she laughed.

"I wish I was, but I'm not."

"What did you do to make her mad?"

"I don't know… it's been so long I don't remember."

Sakura stopped for a moment. She tried to think back to when he became an ANBU, but she couldn't place a date on it. She just kind of figured it out because he was so secretive about it. Kakashi had been up front with her, but not Naruto. It was only when she told him that she knew about Kakashi did he admit anything to her.

"How long have you been an ANBU?"

"Two years next month."

"I didn't know that! I had no idea that it had been that long."

"Well, there is that whole secret thing. I wasn't supposed to tell you and neither was Kakashi."

"But he did."

"Yeah I know that… but he also tried to retire a few years ago. We have this saying… once an ANBU always and ANBU. You kind of can't _really_ ever get away from it. You can go off of regular rotation—that's about it. If they really need you then you go. When you do that, they usually just give you a plain white mask—there are a certain amount of ninja that are needed to be on the rotation at all times so those who are animals usually get replaced."

"So there is _no_ way to be able to quit?" she asked.

"There are ways, but most don't choose them. First there is the most obvious…death. Then you can do the rotation thing, you can teach, you can give up shinobi life or you can get kicked out. I wouldn't suggest getting kicked out, it doesn't look good for a ninja."

"What's the hardest thing for you?"

"Some of the missions can take their toll on a person's mind. We as ANBU have to do things that disgust us sometimes. That's hard. Thankfully, we have a Hokage who isn't partial to gore and violence if need be. On mission we are usually told to attempt to take the path with the least amount of blood shed."

"As a medic I am surrounded by blood shed."

"But now, you will be responsible for causing it _and _fixing it. It's a heavy burden."

"I wouldn't have been given it if they didn't think I could do it." She said defensively.

"You're right. Just years of being overly protective of you. Forgive me." He said as he reached over and took the box off of the table. He placed it in her lap. "Welcome to ANBU, Saku-chan."

"Thanks, Naru." She said with a smile.

Sakura took a deep breath and took the lid off. Laying neatly inside the box was her new uniform. The standard ANBU gear. On the top of it all sat her mask. She slid her hand under the mask and lifted it from the box. Her eye twitched.

"I'm bear?"

"What's the problem?"

"There's nothing graceful or pretty about a bear. I thought that was a boy mask!" Sakura pouted.

Naruto laughed at her face. "There is no boy or girl mask."

"But I thought they all said something about the person behind it."

"It does. Mine's self explanatory and Kakashi's Inu—the dog. He's loyal. You are the bear, you will now be Kuma-san. You are brave and strong. You don't back down and you fight until the end."

Sakura's face lit up with recognition. She understood and immediately felt foolish for thinking the way she had before.

"I'm sorry. That was silly of me to react that way. I am honored to be Kuma-san."

"It's okay. I won't say a word. Don't worry about it anyway. I was peeved about mine at first too. There have been too many people who have judged me for what I have in me. Now I am proud to wear that mask."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at him. She thought about how much he had grown since their genin days as she examined the rest of her gear. She ran her hand across the cool armor. She lifted it from the box and was amazed at how light it was. She placed it aside as she fingered the ultra smooth black fabric. Everything she needed really was all packed away in this box. Underneath the black shirt and pants were the familiar long gloves and white guards for both her forearms and shins along with a new pair of black sandals. Tucked into the side of the box was a tradition ANBU sword. Her eyes widened as she pulled it out. She looked to Naruto.

"Naru, I'm not really that great with a sword." She said panicked.

"None of us were in the beginning. You will learn, I'll help."

"Okay, tomorrow maybe? After everything?"

"Sure." He agreed.

"Can I try everything on?" she asked in a small voice.

"Sakura… it's all yours. Do what you want to do with it."

Sakura gathered everything else and placed it back in the box. She left the sword behind her as she went into her bedroom. She quickly removed her regular clothes and tossed them on the bed. She removed the armor and set it aside. She then pulled the black pants up and pulled the shirt over her head. She was amazed at how it felt against her skin. It was light and airy yet warm and sturdy at the same time. She pulled the armor over her head and made sure it was straight. She slip the arm guards on and then followed suit with the shin guards. Finally she slip into her new sandals. She gazed at her own reflection in the mirror. She was in awe. Lastly, she slipped the bear mask over her face and stepped from the room.

Naruto looked up at her when she entered the room. He had a proud gleam in his eye. He stood from the couch and bowed slightly to his fellow ANBU.

"Kuma-san." He said with respect.

Sakura felt surge of acceptance in his words. This wasn't some dream. She did it. She bowed respectfully back to Naruto.

"Naruto-san." She answered.

She straightened up and slid the mask from her face. Her face returned the radiant smile.

"Wait 'til Kakashi sees you. I know he will be proud of you." Naruto beamed.

"I hope so. Cause once an ANBU, always an ANBU."

[End of Chapter]


	6. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Song.**_

Thinking of You – Chapter Five

[Inspired by: _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry]

* * *

i thought that since i was late last week that i would be a little early this time! so for those who were annoyed with last week... this is for you! and to my wonderful reviewers this time around... here is your shout out!!! _**Flamegirl5500, Lucky Naruto08**_ and _**TheRoseandtheDagger**_. Thank you so much for the feedback!!

please, as always, read, review and enjoy! **-laydee kai-**

* * *

Sakura had taken off her ANBU and stored it away in her closet until she would need it. Naruto had offered to treat her to lunch and she was excited. She knew that she needed to be out of the house and that Kakashi wouldn't have wanted her moping about her ultra clean apartment. He had always made an effort to keep her busy on the days when Naruto was away and she obliged. Now she would with Naruto. Plus, she really did want to celebrate and Naruto was the only one who knew.

They had a quick meal at Itchiraku's and were off again. Sakura had managed to drag Naruto into shopping with her. But Naruto didn't care as long as it was just her and not Ino. Sakura didn't shop like other women. She was in and out and only bought things that she needed. Plus, there was always a stop in the weapons store, which he liked.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Naruto asked her as the walked towards the medical supply shop.

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

"Well, you definitely shouldn't get wasted until after tomorrow, but maybe a drink or two is in order." He decided.

"Okay." She agreed softly. "It has been a while since I've been out after all."

"It'll be okay."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just that everything reminds me of him."

"Oh come on Saku-chan, please don't get upset again. He'll be proud of you and if the roles were reversed and he was here, you would go without me."

"But I'd feel the same while we were there—I'd miss you the whole time." She explained. She walked over to the blonde and elbowed him. "And don't kid yourself either, because like you said, if the roles were reversed I'd be sick with worry about you as well."

"That's hard to believe." He said with mock skepticism.

"Oh please! You two are my guys. I'd be lost without you both. There is no one else like either of you in the whole world and I am luck enough to have you _both_!"

"Yeah, yeah… you're making me blush." He laughed. "So are you game?"

"Yes. I'm game."

"Good… because you honestly didn't have a choice." He said as he ruffled her pink locks. "Maybe some of the guys will be out and I can introduce you."

"All the names that I was told before I know them already."

"There are more than those four. Geez Sakura."

"Really? How many?" she asked.

"Umm, about 25 I think. But ask me questions when we get back, not really something that we talk about on the streets."

She nodded in understanding as they walked into the medical supply shop. She rummaged the store from top to bottom. This store was to her like clothes stores are to Ino. Naruto sighed and sat down in one of the chairs to wait. He watched her as she inspected every shelf and each vile before she placed it in her little basket.

"Don't you get a fully stocked med kit already?" Naruto asked with a yawn.

"Yes. But I like to add to it. The basic supply is too simple for me; I like to be well prepared. Blame it on Shishou." She said as she walked over to the bandages.

"Bandages? Really? I thought you healed everything."

"Naru, have you not played attention to me at all? Or anything that I have said?"

"You liked to be well prepared." He nodded. "I heard you."

"Sometimes you can always close a wound completely; you need to make sure you can cover it so it doesn't get infected. You should remember that. I mean you have come out of the hospital looking like a mummy on numerous occasions."

"I always thought that was so you didn't waste time on healing me because the fox heals me."

"Part of it. The fox doesn't always let me heal you but I know he doesn't let any other medic near you either."

"Really? I thought they were all just scared of me."

"They are. Sometimes Kyuubi drains them of their own chakra. He can be a spiteful bastard when he wants."

"Tell me about it. I've had to deal with him for 18 years… I know better than anyone." Naruto grumbled.

Sakura stood up from her crouching position. She smiled at Naruto and waved him to the front.

"I'm done. I just need to pay now."

"Okay, good. Cause we need to get ready for tonight."

Sakura placed her basket on the counter and the shop owner smiled at her. Apparently this was Sakura's favorite medical supply shop and gave them a lot of business. Slowly the middle aged woman took inventory of all that Sakura was purchasing. She started to bag everything for Sakura before she paused.

"Haruno-san, please wait just a moment. I have a package for you in the back." The lady bowed and walked to the back.

Sakura arched an eyebrow as she turned to Naruto. He just shrugged his shoulders. The two didn't have to wait long for her to return. She placed the brown parcel on the counter as well.

"It's from the Hokage. She asked me to give this too you the next time you were in."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Your bill has also been taken care of. I have orders from the Hokage herself, she says that you are to have an account here and the balance will be taken care of, as long as it's not personal use."

"Wow. Thank you again." Sakura said with a bow.

"Please don't thank me, I am just following orders. Hokage-sama, Shizune-san and you have been very kind to our shop. It's the least we can do." She said with a smile.

"That's because your shop is the best." Sakura answered.

The lady behind the countered smiled brightly at Sakura. Sakura waved to her before gathering the things that she had just gotten. She placed the package under her arm and handed the bag to Naruto. Naruto grunted as they walked out the doors.

"You didn't think I was going to drag you along without making you work did you?" Sakura picked.

"I was hoping." He confessed.

"Please, even Kakashi doesn't get off that easy… and I take him clothes shopping."

"Poor bastard." Naruto chuckled.

They walked in silence down the street back towards her apartment. As soon as they walked into the apartment, Sakura plopped down on the floor and began to examine all of her purchases. She first went for the unknown package from her Shishou. She ripped the paper off revealing a new medical kit.

"Oh good! I've needed a new med kit!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto didn't say a word. He just watched as she sorted through everything and repacked her new kit. With everything that had happened to her in the course of her life, being a ninja was something that she was really cut out for—a medic more than anything. She had always wanted to help people and now she had the chance. Once she had gotten over her childhood notions, she shone when she was in action. When she was done with the medical kit she moved on to her other bags. She had bought new mesh shirts and shorts and black bindings for under her gear. She rose from where she had been sitting and brought everything in her room and placed it all neatly in her closet.

"So, we ready to go?" She asked as she came back into the living room.

"If you are ready, then I am good to go."

Sakura slid of the thin elbow guards that she normally wore and tossed them on the small coffee table. She also opted to remove her weapon pouches for the night. She slipped her hand into one of the pouches and pulled out a single kunai. She slid the weapon into the top of her boot before she tossed the pouches on the couch.

"Now I'm ready."

"Are you expecting to have trouble at out local hangout?" he asked as he tried not to laugh at her.

"You can never be too careful." She snapped. "Let's go."

They walked through the door and towards their little bar, The Rusty Blade. It was a hole in the wall type of bar that was frequented by the shinobi population. Every now and then a few civilians would come and meet their friends who were ninja, but they never showed up first. It was dark and dingy in there, but it was fun.

When the door opened, there was a nameless song that filtered through the talking. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and the two snaked through the crowds. After a quick stop at the bar, they made their way to the back in order to find their friends. A loud cheer erupted from a table as Sakura came into view.

"Sakura!" Ino squealed.

Ino bounded up to her pink haired friend and hugged her tightly. Sakura hugged her back and laughed at her enthusiastic ways. She looked around the table to find the usual crowd here. Neji sat next to TenTen quietly as she waved to Sakura. Shikamaru sat at the end of the table and grunted his greeting to Sakura and she nodded back. In the middle were Kiba and Hinata.

It seemed that Kiba and Hinata were really good together. She helped him mellow out and he helped her come out of her shell. She was no longer then shy little girl from her genin days. She lost her stutter and gained some volume. Hinata could drink with the best of them and now had a mouth that could make a sailor blush if she tried. But thankfully, she still had the manners of a Hyuga and you would never know by her outward appearance.

Naruto pulled up two chairs and they sat down next to their friends. The conversation began to pick up again when Ino started asking questions.

"So how did he manage to pull you from your cave?"

"He convinced me that it might do me some good to come out tonight and have a drink or two." She said with a smile.

"Oh really? What's the occasion?" Ino continued.

"No occasion, just thought it would be fun." Naruto answered for her.

The two Hyugas in attendance looked questioningly at the newly arrived blonde and he nodded slightly to them. They both understood. Neji gave a small nodded in response and Hinata smiled warmly.

Hinata raised her glass, "To Sakura!"

"To Sakura." Naruto echoed.

All of her friends followed suit and toasted to her. She beamed at them for their hospitality. She felt the liquor course through her system and relaxed. Maybe tonight would be better than she thought.

_She stood alone in a clearing that seemed eerily familiar. She felt frozen in place. She heard the sound of something whizzing through the air and fall close to her feet. She recognized it. It was her own hiate-ate and it had been folded in half. Her heart raced as she heard a man scream out in the brush. Her head snapped up as she heard someone approaching her location. A man came through the bushes. His white mask made her gasp. The white dog like mask was sporting a large crack. His entire body was sprayed in blood. Sakura tried to move her feet. She tried to get to him as he fell to the floor—his hand outreached._

"_Sakura." Kakashi spoke as he fell._

_His body made a dull thud as it came in to contact with the hard earth. He lifted his head as if he was searching for something or someone but he couldn't find it. His body went limp as she struggled with the invisible restraints. She tried with all her might to move closer to him but she couldn't. _

_Suddenly, the small clearing was flooded with unfamiliar ninja. They were speaking quickly and she couldn't understand what they were saying to each other. One man stepped forward. He kicked Kakashi's body over and glared at him._

_Sakura screamed but no one saw her. _

"_ANBU. From the mark on his arm he's from Konoha. _He_ will be most pleased that we caught one from his old comrades. Take him back to the hideout; we'll see what we can get from him."_

_Sakura screamed out again. She struggled and thrashed wildly trying to break free and get to Kakashi before they could take him away. She couldn't let them take him and torture him. She was so close to him. She could feel the faint pulse of his chakra system. She fought harder._

Naruto burst through the door in Sakura's room when he heard her scream Kakashi's name. He saw her tossing and turning violently in the bed. He ran to her side and tried to wake her.

"Saku-chan! Please wake up! You're having a nightmare. Please!" He pleaded as she fought back.

He tried to restrain her as she flailed about the bed. She started screaming again.

"No! Get away from him! Kakashi! No… Kakashi!" She cried.

In that instant her body went limp and she began to sob again. She gripped Naruto's shirt as she cried. Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"Saku-chan… shh." He cooed as he rubbed her back. "It's okay. I've got you and no one is going to hurt you."

"Not me… they have Kakashi. I know that they do."

"Who?"

"Whoever it was in that mission. They have him and they are torturing him. We have to go save him."

"I don't understand… Sakura, it's just a dream, it's all a bad dream."

"I can't explain it Naru, but it's not just a dream. I can feel it. My dream changed."

"How did it change?"

"Change is the wrong word, I saw more this time."

Naruto looked at his friend. She was so convinced that she was really seeing something other than a dream. He figured if she talked about it maybe she would understand that it was all just a dream.

"Tell me what you saw from the beginning so we can figure this out."

"Its starts out where he is running from someone. He's badly injured and they catch him. They took my hiate-ate from him and threw it into the woods. It upset him and he did something to the man with his Sharingan to make him let him go. He killed him with his sword and went to find my hiate-ate. He passed out and these ninja came to get. I don't know where they are taking him but we have to find him."

"Sakura, he went on an un-ranked mission. Even as ANBU, no one will tell us where he is."

"I have to know if he's alive or not. I have to know something."

"We'll talk to Baa-chan after the initiation. I promise." Naruto tried.

"She'll think it's still just a nightmare." She said. "You don't think it's just a nightmare do you Naru?"

"I don't know Sakura. It's strange and I have learned to trust a woman's intuition, especially yours. We'll get this sorted out okay?"

She nodded silently as she tried to calm her breathing. Naruto's vote of confidence helped. At least he didn't think that she was going crazy.

"What time is it?" Sakura questioned.

"It's just now 7. I think you should shower and eat. We have to be there soon."

"Okay."

"I want you to gear up but leave the mask off for now okay?"

"Okay. Give me a few minutes."

Naruto agreed and walked into the other room. Sakura pushed herself out of bed and to the bathroom. She showered quickly. She dried her hair off and pulled it back into a low bun. She wrapped the towel around her and went back into her room.

She quickly dressed after she wrapped her chest. The new mesh first and then the black clothing. She pulled the armor over and secured it into place. She slid the gloves all the way to up to the middle of her bicep before wrapping them like she was taught. She slipped her sandals on and lastly, fastened her sword into place.

She stopped in front of her mirror and looked at herself. Her face was still slightly red and puffy from crying before. She tool a deep breath and tried to convince herself that everything would be fine and she would get there before anything really bad happened. She wished that there was some way to know if what she saw was right or if it was a dream. She gasped slightly, shocked that she didn't think of it sooner. She walked to her dresser and yanked the first drawer open. She pulled out a small scroll before shutting it back. She kissed the seal on it before stashing it in her rear pouch. She turned from her reflection and exited the room.

She did as she was told and held on to the white mask. She looked around the room for Naruto but he was no where to be seen. In a sudden poof of white smoke, there he stood. His appearance mirrored hers. He stood tall and still.

Sakura bowed her head to the man in front of her, "Kitsune-san."

He nodded back. He held out a small wooden box that was adorned with the ANBU symbol. He opened it.

"Please place your Kuma mask in the box."

She obliged. He snapped the box shut. He reached behind him and pulled out a plain, solid black mask and tossed it to her. She caught it with ease as she looked down at it.

"Put it on." He commanded.

Once again she obliged. He reached over the chair that held the two cloaks. He tossed one to her and in a quick movement; he placed the other cloak over his shoulders with one hand. He tugged the lose hood over his blonde locks. Sakura mimicked his actions. He nodded.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Kitsune-san."

They both made the appropriate hand sign before disappearing from the room. Moments later they poofed into existences in the front of the Hokage's office.

Sakura looked around and found Shizune sitting at her desk. The arrival had cause a slight breeze to stir some of her papers. She held them down as she gazed at the two ANBU in front of her.

"Kitsune-san, ANBU-san, the Hokage is ready and waiting for you both."

Both nodded swiftly before entering the office. Sakura was caught slightly off guard at what was waiting for her on the other side of the large doors. The inside of the Hokage's office had been transformed. The windows were shut and sealed with the curtains pulled. All the paperwork had been cleared from the desk and in its place was a single scroll. The lights had been turned down and there was an otherworldly glow to the office now. The Hokage was standing in the center of the room with a row of statue like ANBU on each side.

Sakura and Naruto walked through the isle and stopped a few feet shy of Tsunade. An ANBU from each side walked behind the two and removed their cloaks before returning back to their places.

"There is no greater honor for a shinobi than to be chosen to serve in the capacity that you have been, Sakura Haruno. The ANBU are the elite and as by joining them, so are you. They are the best that we have to offer and the most secretive. By entering their ranks, you are also now a part of that secret. As an ANBU, you must swear allegiance to the Hokage of Konoha and only them. You must swear to protect this village and all of her people. You must swear to protect your fellow shinobi of all ranks. You must swear an oath to Konoha herself." Tsunade paused in order to let this sink in. "Sakura Haruno, do you so swear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I swear."

"You will now receive the mark and be fully welcomed into the ANBU. Please face Kitsune."

Sakura turned to face the white fox. She stood still. She had no idea what was going to happen now; Naruto had not filled her in on the entire ritual. In a fury of hand signs, the lights went out in the room. Sakura heard the creak of the box and felt a tug at her mask. She lifted it off and felt it slide from her fingers—in the same moment she felt another one being placed in her hands. Naruto pushed her hands upward signaling to put it on. She slipped it over her face.

She heard Naruto make more hand signs and felt the chakra move in the room. A dull red glow erupted from his hand and he placed it on her left arm. She felt the sting of the charka bite into her arm but she remained still and silent. Just as quickly as he touched her he let his hand fall. The mark of the ANBU shimmered in the darkness before fading—signifying that it was done. Once again, there were the sounds of movement and the feeling of charka being manipulated. The lights faded back in. There in front of every one stood the newest member of the ANBU Black Ops—Kuma.

Tsunade strolled forward beaming with silent pride. She bowed to her new ANBU.

"Welcome to the ranks, Kuma-san."

Sakura bowed back. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Sakura righted herself and took a deep breath—feeling it being pushed back to her from the mask on her face. She could still feel the warm stinging of the new mark on her arm. But she felt strong. Sakura stood with her head held high.

"ANBU, greet your newest teammate."

The ANBU closed in the distance between themselves and Sakura. They all offered Kuma-san their congratulations before vanishing from the room.

Only six, including herself, remained behind. The easily fell into a single line waiting for their orders. Tsunade walked back behind her desk. She looked up.

"Kuma, I have some papers for you sign before you leave after this brief meeting."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." She nodded.

"Good. Now that that has been taken care of, I wish to brief you on you next mission. The six on you—Kitsune, Kuma, Saru, Washi, Tora, and Usagi—will be split up into two, three man cells. The mission time is yet to be determined. Sad to say, but you will be guarding the Uchiha and making sure that he follows the rules. The first cell will be Saru, Usagi and Kitsune with Kitsune taking point. The second cell will be the other three of you with Tora taking point. However, Kuma should be considered an advisor of sorts due to her past affiliation with the Uchiha—which is why Kitsune will be taking point of the other team.

"You will not be leaving the village for this mission. He has been sentenced to house arrest and will be forced to stay within the confines of the Uchiha district. His Sharingan will be sealed sometime within the week and he will have protective restraints sealed on him as well. Washi and Usagi are to keep a careful eye on his chakra levels to make sure he is not trying to pull on over on us. If he begins to mold chakra you are authorized to make contact and stop him—by force if need be. Other than that contact will be kept to a bare minimum. His food will be delivered to the gate and one of you shall bring it with in the district for him. No one is allowed into that area unless they have signed permission from me and only me. I don't care who it is.

"For obvious reasons, Kitsune and Kuma shall keep their hooded cloaks on at all time so they aren't easily recognized by the mark. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The six ANBU said in unison.

"Good. You will all get a transcript of everything that has happened regarding this man since he stepped back into our lives—from the mission report until he is ready for escort to his home. He's a sneaky bastard, don't trust him and don't turn you backs to him."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They recited again.

"Kuma, please stay, the rest of you are dismissed."

Kitsune hesitated a moment before following his teammates. He reappeared outside of the office. He placed himself in one of the chairs and waited.

"Kuma please read and sign these papers for me."

Sakura stepped forward and scanned the papers before scribbling her name on the contract. She nipped her finger and added her blood to the designated area before handing the papers back to Tsunade.

"Thank you." Tsunade smiled as she rolled up the scroll. And in an instant, she was back to her laid back self. "Congrats Sakura! You can take your mask off, I wish to speak to _you_ right now."

Sakura slid the mask to the side of her face like she had seen Kakashi and Naruto do numerous times. She smiled at the face of her mentor.

"So! How does it feel now?"

"It feels great." Sakura confessed.

"And how are you doing since we talked yesterday?"

"Not much better… a little worse I would say." Sakura paused before continuing. "My dream was the same but it was different. It's like I was able to see more of it."

"Sakura, I don't know what to tell you, maybe you were just able to get through more of the dream."

"It doesn't feel like a dream, after last night… it seems like a memory or something. Dreams change, there are always subtle differences when you dream… and _each_ time I have had this, whatever it is, it has been the _same_. Even last night, it was the _same_ but it continued."

"Well, from the way that you describe it, it doesn't really sound like a dream either, but there isn't really anything we can do. We just have to wait for him to come back. It's only been a month since he was due back… and the time line was set."

"Is there no way to check on him?"

"I can't do that Sakura. This mission and these people he was sent to gather intell on, they are a nasty bunch."

"All the more reason!"

"Sakura, if what you are saying is true, we don't know if he's still alive. I am not going to send more in there without knowing. There wasn't even a distinct location, there's no way to track him because I don't know where he went."

Sakura's eyes glimmered with hope. "What if there is a way to do both? To know for sure if he's alive _and _to track him? Would you send someone? Would you send me?"

"I can't just send _you_! You are about to start a mission next week… and there is no way to know."

"Just answer me… would you send me?"

"I guess."

"Good." Sakura slid her hand into the back pouch and pulled out a small scroll.

Taking advantage of the empty desk, Sakura pulled the seal off and unrolled the scroll. She nipped her finger once more and smeared it across the deep red kanji that were already drawn on the scroll. She withdrew her hand and then pumped chakra into her hand before slamming it down again. When the smoke cleared, a small pug adorned in ninja gear sat on Tsunade's desk.

[End of Chapter]

A/N: ANBU masks and who they are so far in the story…

Inu (Dog) – Kakashi.

Kitsune (Fox) – Naruto

Kuma (Bear) – Sakura

Saru (Monkey) – Sai

Washi (Eagle) – Neji

Tora (Tiger) – Yamato

Usagi (Rabbit) - Hinata


	7. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Song.**_

Thinking of You – Chapter Six

[Inspired by: _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry]

* * *

sorry guys... a day late and a dollar short as they say. i was having some personal issues yesterday so i wasn't able to get to a computer and i am sorry. here is the next chapter and i hope that it answers some of the Kakashi questions that you may have been having... is he alive or not?? well you will find out shortly!

a shout out to my lovely reviewers... _**Kuarahy, Lucky Naruto08, Flamegirl5500**_ & _**Layzr-Than-You**_. Thanks so much for leaving me some feedback.

and for everyone else... there is still time. YOU could be in the next shout out if you review... lol!!! anyway... as always, read, review and enjoy! **-laydee kai-**

* * *

The small pug looked up from his spot. He was a little baffled to be summoned by someone other than Kakashi, but being as it was Sakura he figured Kakashi had given her an emergency scroll.

"Where's Kakashi?" Pakkun asked.

"He's on a mission. A while back he gave me a scroll that allowed me to summon you in case of an emergency. That's why I summoned you."

"What kind of emergency?"

"I need to know two things, Pakkun and they are both very important. I have reason to believe that Kakashi is in danger. I need to know if he still holds your contract."

"Of course he does or his scroll wouldn't have summoned me to you. His blood must have been on it just as it's on our contract."

"Ha! That means he's still alive then! Thank God he's still alive!" Sakura breathed easier and she franticly wiped a tear from her eye.

"Is he in that much danger?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Okay, then what's the second thing you need?"

"Can you track him?"

"Of course I can!" he answered slightly offended.

"Even if the trail is over 7 months old?" Tsunade finally spoke up.

"Yes. He's my summoner; I would know his scent anywhere—no matter _how_ old." He responded proudly.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade. Her eyes full of pleading. Tsunade leaned back into her chair to take everything in. When she told Sakura that if she could prove that he was alive and that there was a way to find that she would possibly send her, she didn't think that there was a way. She didn't want to send her into something not knowing what could happen. After all, it seems that they were able to take out Kakashi.

"Please, Shishou. I have to do this."

"Sakura, I can't send you."

"Please. If it's about the other mission than I will be back before it's time to start it. I have to know. I _have_ too. This whole thing is driving me crazy. If I find no evidence than I will return right away and wait until he comes back." She pleaded.

"I am going to regret this, I know I will." She said as she started rummaging through the drawers in search of some sake. She slammed the bottle down after taking a long pull. "You're not going alone. Naruto!" She yelled.

In a poof, Naruto was back in the room.

"Hokage-sama." He said as he pulled his mask to the side. "You bellowed?" he stopped and looked at Pakkun. "Hey, it's Pakkun!"

"Sit, Naruto!" she snapped. "I don't know how the hell I just got suckered into this, but I have been. You have a mission."

He looked at the small dog. "Word on Kakashi?"

Sakura shook her head in response but stayed silent. She waited for Tsunade to fill him in. She didn't want to push her luck any more than she already had.

"It seems that Sakura has just been able to verify that Kakashi is indeed still alive, but continues to worry about his condition. I am sending you two to find out if he is okay. This is a secret mission… _no_ one must know. I'm not even recording this as a mission. You go there, find out if he's okay and then come back!"

"What if he's not okay?" Sakura asked.

"We get him out." Naruto answered without batting an eye.

Tsunade groaned. This whole thing was starting to snowball out of control. "I pray that it doesn't come to that. You must be cautious. It's possible that if they took down Kakashi, then you two could be in trouble. If he's okay, you come back without blowing his cover… if you can't find him and there's no evidence, you come back. The _only_ damn way you go charging in there is if you know for a fact that you can get him out. Other wise, you… come… back. Understood?"

The both nodded.

"Kitsune, you take point. Kuma, watch your emotions on this one." Tsunade said with finality.

The both stood and pulled their masks down. "Yes, Hokage-sama." The spoke in unison.

"You leave as soon as you are ready. I expect you both back before the week is out, you have other duties to carry out. Dismissed."

They bowed. Sakura stepped forward to gather up Pakkun and the scroll. In a swirl of petals she vanished right behind Naruto. The both appeared in her apartment. She set Pakkun down for a moment and ran into her room. She filled her pouches and strapped on her medic kit.

"Kitsune-san, are you ready?" she asked calmly, at once thankful for the mask and all that was expected of it.

"Yes, Kuma-san."

They covered themselves in their cloaks and fastened them. Sakura bent down and Pakkun hopped up in her shoulder.

"Ready, Pakkun?"

"Yes."

The three of them took off through the windows in the direction that Pakkun led. Once they hit the tree line, Pakkun jumped down. The two cloaked ANBU followed close on the pugs tiny heels.

The three were nearly three days out of Konoha when Pakkun finally slowed. The area in which they were, Sakura's heart fluttered. It seemed to be the area from her dream. Everything matched.

"His scent is strong here." Pakkun announced.

"How strong?" Naruto asked while keeping an eye on Sakura.

"Very strong." Pakkun walked around sniffing the area. "His dried blood is everywhere."

Pakkun's words made Sakura's step falter. She looked at Naruto as she struggled to keep herself together. She couldn't break down now; she _had_ to keep it together. She stopped a familiar looking tree. Her hand rested on the trunk as she looked up. The branches had been damaged as if someone had fallen from them.

"Dried? Then that would mean that it's old. Kuma-san, can you tell how old?"

Sakura's hand followed the red stains on the trunk. Her hand began to glow faintly as she studied the blood. Her heart fell to her feet.

"It's old, a few months… maybe two. Kitsune-san, this is what I saw." She spoke softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said as she looked up again. "He fell from up there. His blood is all over the place…"

She stopped in the middle of her recollection of the dream and the fact that she was now standing where it had happened. Her gloved hand fell from the rough bark as she rose and walked off in to the bushes. She walked with purpose, knowing exactly where it was—the thing _he_ had been searching for. Her heart pounded against her chest as she remembered what happened in this small clearing. In the center she saw where he had hit the ground and the areas where the other ninja had come from before taking him. Naruto and Pakkun entered the clearing just as she reached what she was seeking. She bent over and picked up her bent hiate-ate.

"They have Inu-san." She spoke.

She turned to show what she was holding. Naruto's mouth dried out as he recognized Sakura's hiate-ate. He knew that she had given it to Kakashi before he left for this mission and there was no way that he would easily part with it. Sakura pushed chakra into her hands and she bent the metal back to the position it should have been. She tucked it back into her pouch.

"Do you smell the other's that took him?" she asked Pakkun.

He set off around the perimeter trying to catch the scent of those who took Kakashi and how many there were. Sakura and Naruto just stood in the middle of the small clearing waiting for the answer. Naruto knew what his friend was going through. He wanted to hug her and let her know that everything was going to be okay, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to make false promises to her.

The wind kicked up around them for the briefest of time. Both ANBU felt the hair on their necks stand up as they realized that they had been watched since they got there.

- - xXxXx - -

The small female had vanished from her cover of the trees. She had seen more than enough to know what these two masked people were looking for—their missing comrade. The wind kicked up when she popped into a dark room. There was barely enough light for anyone to know what was going on it this vile smelling room. It was dark and very damp.

The sounds of her footfall were muffled by the wetness that clung to the stone floor. She hurried along to speak with her leader. They had to be warned that there were now two more of these masked ninja in the area and that one spoke as if they had been here before.

"Sir!" She called out as she caught sight of his back turning a corner.

The man paused as he waited for her to catch up. As soon as she was close, he continued on his way. He motioned for her to keep up.

"What is it?"

"You told me to watch the area where we caught that man, and I have been."

"So why are you here and not there watching it?"

"Because, two more showed up."

He stopped dead in his tracks at her words. She stopped before she ran into his broad back. She looked around the room before her eyes fell on the prisoner. His body was slumped over, tied to a chair. He was bruised and broken. He made no movement to show that he was aware that there were even people in the room.

Unknown to them, Kakashi was very much awake and very much interested in what they had to say. _Who did they send?_

"What do they look like?"

"Well, there is a tall one and a shorter one. They both are wearing cloaks. I couldn't really see more than that."

"What do their masks look like, you idiot?" he snapped.

"One looks like a fox and the other a bear."

"_A fox? That's Naruto. But when I left there was no bear… they sent a fresh ANBU?" _Kakashi wondered to himself. Hoping and praying for more information.

"Anything else?" he sighed at the lack of information.

"Yes, sir. It seems that there was a small nin dog with them."

Kakashi had to school himself quickly. A small nin dog? That had to be Pakkun. There was no one else with the ability to summon them expect the one person that he gave that scroll to—Sakura. _"She must be bear. They must have just accepted her application."_ His heart ached momentarily for her. He wanted to be there for that. He wanted to be the one to give her the mask and the mark. He mentally shook himself from his stupor, now was not the time.

"Fine, I'm coming." The leader said. "He's not giving us anything right now anyway. He's almost dead. Let get us some new toys then." He said walking out the room not even bothering to shut the door all the way.

"_Could he really be that stupid?"_ Kakashi thought to himself. _"How the hell did I get caught by these people? If it wouldn't have been for the chakra depletion this never would have happened." _He scolded himself.

Kakashi calmed himself and waited. He was trying to feel when they left. He was happy that things worked out this way. With Pakkun there, Naruto and Sakura would get away just fine. And even if they didn't, it was Naruto and Sakura. They'd beat their way out of it and those men didn't stand a chance.

He felt the majority of the people leave the building where he was being held. He slowly sat himself up as a wave of pain over took him. They sure had worked him over. He quietly made his way to the area of the room where they liked to torture. He bent down and cut himself free with the rusty blade. He grabbed his masked undershirt combo and white mask—leaving his broken armor behind. He reached over to the corner where his sword was—he grabbed it and slipped out of the room.

Now all he had to do was get out of here without being seen.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto and Sakura were now on edge. How foolish they had been not to think about the area being watched. The enemy now knew where they were and was more than likely on their way already. The small brown dog's nose twitched as the wind changed.

"Pakkun." Sakura called.

The small dog ran to her. She knelt down so he could jump on her shoulder.

"Can you tell how many?" she asked him.

Pakkun raised his little snout to the air and tested it. "A lot. I would say in the twenties, possibly more. Kakashi must have been a lot for them to handle if they are sending so many."

"Kitsune-san, your orders?" She looked to her leader.

"Brace yourself, they are closing in fast." Pakkun added.

"We're not leaving here until we know what happened to Inu-san. We fight." He said coolly.

"Yes, Kitsune-san." She nodded.

In the few minutes that it took for them to decide what they were going to do, the area around them filled with enemy shinobi. They were all armed and waiting for the word. Sakura and Naruto drew closer to each other, stopping once their backs touched. They stood calmly and waited for them to make the first move.

"It seems that the ANBU leave no man behind." The leader spoke as he came through the small army.

They didn't answer. Sakura and Naruto just gazed through their masks. A small shuddered rippled through the masses as they watched these unreadable killers.

"You're just as silent as your friend. I wonder if you can fight like him." He raised his hand and the army pounced.

Both in the same fluid motion ripped the cloaks from their backs and engaged their opponents. Pakkun stayed anchored to Sakura's back while she fought. She could feel the rage building inside and for once she didn't try to suppress it. It fueled her desire to put all of these evil people down. Sakura didn't even have to draw a weapon. Ninja after ninja fell to her as she made her way through them—weaving in and out of their attacks.

Naruto was easily dodging and returning the blows. He moved in and out of these enemies with grace before he would deliver a quick blow to the heart with his kunai. Both masked ninja were deadly efficient in each move. Fighting with the smallest amount of chakra needed, when this was over they wouldn't even be winded.

Sakura and Naruto drew back to their starting places as one more man ran at Sakura. She pulled her fist back, green chakra engulfing it, and connected with his jaw. His head snapped back and he fell to the floor dead. They waited for the leader to say something else.

The man could find no words. Naruto appeared behind him in a yellow flash.

"Where is Inu-san?" He asked venomously.

The man could not move. He was frozen in his spot. Naruto reached back for his sword. The sound of the metal against its sheath made the man quake.

"If you can not tell us, than you _will_ show us." He said as he placed the blade on the man's shoulder and against his throat.

He swallowed hard and nodded. Naruto pushed him forward. Sakura and Pakkun followed closely. Sakura's heart was racing. She was about to see Kakashi and his condition was worrying her. She didn't know what she would find once they had been led to him.

The man led them through the wooded area to a small, barely noticeable cave. He pushed his grimy hand against an indention in the rock and a door came into view. They walked for what seemed like forever at a downward slope. No wonder no one could find this place, it was underground. The snaked through the maze until he came to a stop at one of the dungeon like doors.

"In there." He whispered.

Naruto withdrew his blade from the man's neck. "Be a good boy and sit." He commanded.

Naruto and Sakura pushed the door open and walked in. The room was medium sized. In the far right corner was a pitiful excuse for a bed and a dirty old bucket for a bathroom. Against the right wall, was a shiny metal table that glittered with several didn't torture instruments. A dead center in the room was a single chair that was bloodstained and empty.

Sakura's fist strained against the material of her gloves when she took this all in. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on the cracked armor. "_He had been in here but why was he not here now? Was this pathetic man trying to trick us?"_ They spun around when they heard the door slam and lock. The man behind the door laughed.

"Just you wait! There are more men coming and there's no way you would be able to fight through all of them… even if you could get out of this room. You're friend has been there for two months and even he couldn't get out. We know who he is… and if _he_ couldn't get out of this, then there's no way you can!" he gloated.

Naruto made to step forward, but Sakura caught his arm.

"Kitsune-san, please allow me."

He nodded. "Pakkun, you may want to come with me."

The little dog jumped from one shoulder to the next as he watched. Sakura walked to the door and looked out through her white mask. The man stood there bellowing in laughter.

"If you haven't noticed, he's not in here anymore. And I doubt your room will be able to keep us here."

"There's no way that he got out of there… and there's no way for you too!" he said panicking. He tried to look around for the other prisoner but couldn't find him.

"I'd move if I were you."

The man laughed again. Sakura backed up slightly. She took a deep breath and pushed a fair amount of charka to her legs. With one kick, the heavy door was off its hinges, smashing the man behind it against the wall.

"I told you." She said as they left the room.

Naruto and Sakura stopped in the hall. Naruto's eyes scanned the area. The approaching sound of many feet could be heard echoing from the halls on both sides. Sakura tried to sense Kakashi's preseance but couldn't.

"Pakkun, can you get his scent?" Naruto asked.

"No. He's masked it."

"Why would he do that?" Sakura asked.

"They may have a tracker in their little group." The tiny pup explained.

"So what do we do? There are more ninja coming fast but we still don't have Inu-san."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but we need to leave."

"What? Why?"

"He's obviously well enough to get out of that cell so I don't think that he needs our help. Taking out these people weren't our mission. Establishing his well being and assisting if he needed—that was our mission. We've done that. It's time to go."

Sakura sighed. She knew that she couldn't disobey. He was the team leader right now and she had to listen.

"Yes, Kitsune-san." She nodded.

He reached behind his head and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword. He pulled the blade from its sheath again. He turned to face the people who filed into the hall. He nodded to his comrade as she mirrored his move. She unwillingly pulled her sword from its sheath and held it in front of her.

"Kuma-san, you wanted to practice… you'll get plenty." He said mercilessly.

"Good time as any." She agreed.

The two raced through the incoming ninja. Naruto had a surprising grace to his sword skills, Sakura noticed. She was impressed. She never would have pictured the man she knew to be so controlled. She on the other hand, used the blade as defense, relying on her medical knowledge to finish them off. Her hand blazed with chakra as she went after their hearts. She didn't hold back. In her mind they had to get out as soon as possible in order to help Kakashi.

Finally the exit came into sight. Sakura and Naruto were breathing a little heavier but still not even close to their limits. They ran through the cave like opening. Sakura spun around and pushed on the indention and watched as the doorway began to seal itself. She pulled out a small map and marked its location.

They looked around and noticed that the sun was starting to set and a chill was clinging to the air. Sakura tried to calm herself down as she tried to locate Kakashi again. She couldn't feel him.

"I still can't find him." She said turning to Naruto.

"Pakkun?" Naruto asked.

Once again the small pug tried to pick up his scent. There was no such luck. Kakashi was still trying to mask himself from the enemy, sadly that meant that they would have no way to track him either.

"I can't smell him, but I could locate him if I did a reverse summons kind of thing. Instead of him _calling_ me to him I can just _go_ to him, like poof."

"No." Naruto said shaking his head. "If he could have summoned you or any of the others before, he would have. He either doesn't have the chakra or is trying to stay hidden. We don't want to cause more damage."

"Good point." Pakkun conceded.

"Should we set up camp here?" Sakura asked. "Maybe he could find us then. I mean if we were still in the area."

"Normally, I would do that, but we have orders to be back. We can't afford to camp now. If Inu-san did indeed get out like we believe, then he should be able to make his way back home."

"Okay. Then let's get started." Sakura agreed, albeit reluctantly.

- - xXxXx - -

It seemed that the journey home took a lot less time than the one getting them to their previous destination. Sakura was relived the see the massive gates of Konoha come into view. They whizzed pass the guards not even bothering to stop—it seemed to be a perk of ANBU. The two went straight to report back to the Hokage. In a poof of smoke and swirl of pink petals, the bowed to the Hokage as she gasped out loud.

"Damnit!" She yelled as her papers went flying in various directions.

Naruto tried to stifle his laughter, but the steady shaking of his shoulders gave him away. Tsunade glared at him.

"Do you think something's funny Kitsune?"

"No, Hokage-sama." He answered.

"Then give me your damn report." She snapped.

"We found the place where Kuma-san had seen him. It was like she had actually been there before. We found some of his blood as we were able to date it. It was about two months old according to Kuma-san's analysis."

"Well, where is he?"

"The area was being watched. We had a run in with the organization that had him. Once we got into the hideout, they tried to capture us. We saw the room that he had been held in, he was gone. But from the leader's reaction to the news that he wasn't in the room with us, it's apparent that he escaped. He masked his scent and chakra. We couldn't get a lock on him, so as to the details of this mission, we returned."

She turned to Sakura. "Kuma, as a medic… what are your readings from the mission?"

"I believe that Inu-san is alive but still injured. He had been held there for over two months. There was clear evidence of neglect and torture. If it would not be for the Inu-san's caliber of ninja, I would suggest a rescue squad. But due to the fact that he was able to leave on his own and hide himself effectively from even us, I think he can make it back."

"Okay then, I deem this mission completed and a success. You start your new mission tomorrow. Rest and prepare yourself. Kitsune's team will take first watch and will report at the gates of the Uchiha district at 12 a.m. We will do two 12 hour shifts. Don't forget your cloaks."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The spoke in unison.

"Dismissed."

They vanished and then reappeared back in Sakura's apartment. Pakkun jumped down from Sakura's shoulders. She pulled her mask up and adjusted it so it was on the side of her head. She slumped down on the couch next to Naruto. He moved his mask to mimic the same position as her's.

"You did well on your first mission." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you. It was hard to leave though." She confessed.

"I figured that you would have fought my lead more… but I'm proud of you Saku-chan. You handled yourself well."

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Something wrong?"

She shot him a look.

"I mean other than not actually finding him."

"I don't know. There is just something that seems so off about this all. From the very beginning, the whole thing… it's just not right."

"Like what?"

"Like the dream… I have never had dreams like that before and it was dead on. And that leader said that they had Kakashi for two months… that's how long I had been having that dream."

"Yeah, you having that dream was weird. I just thought that it was your intuition."

"No, it was like a memory."

"Hmm, I don't know." Naruto shrugged.

"It's going to bother me until I figure this out."

"I know… or until he gets home."

"Speaking of which…" she turned to face Pakkun. "I guess you can go home now if you want too Pakkun. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome, Sakura." He said. "I hate to impose, but do you think it would bother you if I hung around for a while?"

"Sure you can Pakkun! You know you can stay here whenever you want. You're no trouble." She told him. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks, Sakura." The pug said as he hopped on the couch.

She smiled at the small dog as she ran her hand across the top of his head. Pakkun gave her a content little grunt.

"I'll have to visit you more." He said as she continued to rub his head.

She laughed at little. She looked at Naruto who seemed to be about sleeping where he was. She stood up and stretched her muscles.

"You crashing here Naru?"

"Can I?" He asked as he cracked an eye.

"Heh, yeah you can. Just change before you go to sleep. It would be hard to explain a sleeping ANBU in my apartment if someone would visit."

Naruto yawned as he lifted himself from the couch and drug his body to the bathroom. In a few minutes he exited the bathroom in his boxers holding a scroll. He sat back on the couch as Sakura threw a blanket over him. She scooped Pakkun up and walked to her bedroom.

"You can sleep with me Pakkun, he snores."

She put him down gently on the bed before turning to her closet. She removed her armor and placed it in its box. She pulled the black fabric from her body and tossed it into her hamper. She placed the small white mask on top of the armor, the sword on the side and shut the box. She tucked the box up on the top shelf before removing a set of clean clothes. She glance back at the sleeping dog before she left the room to shower.

The hot water felt heaven sent as it fell onto her dirt body. ANBU life wasn't as glamorous as everyone thought. You don't camp the same way, you don't sleep the same way, and you certainly don't shower the same way—or at all for that matter. _"No wonder there aren't a lot of female ANBU."_ She lift her face up to the water and let it clean her skin. She looked back down as she watched the dirt swirl around the drain before disappearing. She watched the gentle circular motion as she tried to think.

"_This all means something, but what? It just doesn't fit. I start having this dream right after all of this happens to Kakashi. How? Where is the connection? It could have been some accidental transfer type thing, emotional or physical distress might cause something like that to happen. But I never had any contact with any of those people before!"_

Sakura groaned as she reached for her shampoo. This whole thing was frustrating because she felt like it was right there. She felt like she should know what that was staring at her right in the face. She scrubbed her scalp clean and then reached for her body sponge and soap. She lathered the sponge and scoured herself spotless. She rinsed herself off before she reached down and turned the water off. She rung out her hair and then pulled the towel from its rack. The feel of the soft fabric felt indulgent as she dried herself. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. She walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. The entire time her mind looped the same information back to her—hoping that it would make sense. She spit and rinsed out the sink. She dug a comb out from one of the drawers. She pulled it through the small tangles in her hair. She tossed it back in the drawer when she was done and roughly pulled her clean clothes on. She shut the light off and left the room.

Sakura quietly walked back into her room. She smiled at the sight of the little brown dog snuggled into her sheets. She pulled her covers back and crawled in. She wasn't expecting to fall asleep any time soon. She fixed her eyes on the ceiling waiting for the weariness that she felt deep in her bones to over take her. She sighed as it didn't come. Her sigh stirred her companion. She could feel him move in the bed. She giggled softly as she felt him burry in close to her side. Pakkun's breathing evened out and slipped back into his slumber. The warmth and closeness was soothing. Her eyelids began to get heavy and for once, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

At 11:30, the door creaked open and the light from the living room washed across the bed. Naruto stepped in through the open door. He was geared up again holding his mask in his hand. He took a step forward and stopped when he heard a low growl coming form the bed. He smiled at the sight of Sakura curled up with Pakkun.

"Pakkun, it's me. I just was coming to tell her I'm leaving for my shift."

The growling faded as Naruto walked up to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sakura?" he called out. She didn't move. He sighed and tried again. "Sakura? I'm leaving."

Sakura stretched out and cracked an eye. She brought her hand up and rubbed her eye.

"Naru?" she asked.

"It's me. I just wanted to let you know that I am heading out for the first shift of our lovely new mission."

"Oh okay… be careful Naruto. I'll see you later."

"G'night, Sakura." He said as he turned to leave the room. "Watch out for her Pakkun."

With that, Naruto vanished leaving Sakura to drift back into slumber.

[End of Chapter]


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Song.**_

Thinking of You – Chapter Seven

[Inspired by: _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry]

* * *

yeah yeah yeah... i know i am a few days late. i don't know what i am having issues getting this to you on tuesday! i am SORRY!

shout out to my reviewers!! **_thunderstar101, Lucky Naruto05, nickule, and Flamegirl5500._**

as always, enjoy! **-laydee kai-**

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. A feeling of relief washed through her. Last night was the first night that she had slept well in two months. She was not plagued with horrible dreams and was able to fully recuperate from everything. She rolled over carefully, remembering her sleeping buddy. She found Pakkun sleeping on his back with his head resting on her spare pillow. She laughed at him as his legs twitched as if he were chasing something.

"Morning, Pakkun." She said brightly as she reached over to rub his stomach.

He cracked one eye and surveyed his surrounding before opening the other one. He looked over at Sakura. He wiggled his off the pillow and sat up. He yawned and gave the closet thing possible to resembling a smile that a pug could.

"I will have to remember to visit you more. Kakashi makes me sleep on the floor."

She laughed at the small dog. She pulled the covers back and got out of bed. She stretched and rolled her shoulders as she walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtains and the morning light flooded her room.

"Pakkun, you are welcome here whenever. Just poof in when you want." She stopped and turned back too the little dog. "Does Kakashi feed you?" She asked.

"I'll take you up on that." He bobbed his little head. "He feeds us. He has some special food for us at his place."

"Well, I guess we could take a walk and go get some. I don't think he'd mind."

"He better not." The pug grumbled.

Sakura went to her closet and started to dig. She pulled out her normal ninja clothing before moving out of the bed room.

"Just let me get dressed and we can go." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to the bath room.

She changed her clothing at a semi-leisurely pace. She turned to brush her teeth and splash some cool water on her face. Lastly, she pulled a comb through her hair. She paused and looked at herself. She sighed.

"It will have to do." She spoke to her reflection.

She flicked the light off on her way out of the room. She placed her night clothes in the hamper. She stopped at the sight of her nearly overflowing hamper. She placed her hands on hip as she turned to face her guest.

"You think you can hold on till I toss these in the washer? Like another 10 minutes or so?"

"Yup." He told her as he jumped from her bed.

Sakura hefted the basket up to her hip. She left the room with Pakkun following behind her. She smiled inwardly at his company. She wished that she would have thought about summoning him sooner. It was nice to have him there with her. She entered the kitchen and walked to the back where there the washer and dryer were hiding behind the folding closet like doors. She opened the doors with one hand and placed her basket by her feet.

Sakura turned the knobs until water started to fill the inside. She scooped the right amount of detergent into the measuring cup before sprinkling it in the rising water. She sorted as she went. Being as she had a mission that night, she did her darks first. She didn't want to offend Yamato or Neji with the stench that clung to her ANBU clothing. She made a mental note to ask Tsunade about extra uniforms.

She closed the lid and turned gracefully on her heal. She scooped up Pakkun and let him ride in her arms. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys. The two new friends walked out of the door towards their destination.

Sakura had been to Kakashi's often. She loved his house and saw the potential that it had. It was the house that he had grown up in and sadly the same house that his parents had both died in. On the outside, Kakashi may have seemed indifferent to everyone else, but Sakura knew why he kept the house. He couldn't bear to part with his parents again. He held on to the house so he could hold on to what little good memories he had with them.

Kakashi had only used a few of the rooms in the house, leaving the others alone. He stayed in the same room and bathroom that had always been his. He used the living room and kitchen—rarely ever using the dining room. He never seemed to go out of his way to fix the house, but he never let it fall apart. He kept up with the outside enough so that the weeds didn't over take it. The back yard had been turned into a training area with a large shed added as a kennel for the dogs.

Sakura's heart fell as the place rose over the horizon. She missed Kakashi. A slight pout reached her lips as she reached for the gate. She had to push harder than normal because of its disuse. She looked around for any sign of life, hoping that Kakashi may have come back. She reached in the mail box and pulled out his mail after setting Pakkun down. She groaned.

"I could have at least came and got his mail for him. He never brings up this stuff."

"Because he doesn't think of it." Pakkun added.

"I know… but I should have thought of it." She shook her head as she walked up the steps. "Do you know where the key is?"

"Sure do." He pug walked to an over grown bush and rooted around before coming back with the spare in his mouth.

She reached down; balancing all the mail in her arms, and took it from him. She opened the door and walked in. It was dusty and a little stale in the house. She walked into the living room and set the mail down on the bare coffee table. She sighed as she walked through the room.

"I could have cleaned this place too… look at the dust! I guess that's what happens when you leave for seven months." She said to herself. She looked down at the little dog, "Where does he keep the food?"

"In the pantry."

Together, they made their way into the large kitchen. Aside from the layer of dust, the kitchen was clean. She walked over to the pantry and pulled the door open. She laughed at its contents. Dog food—and nothing else. She walked in the pantry and pulled out a small bag.

"I'll just bring it with us since you are staying at my place. You want to eat here or back at my place?"

The little dog sniffed the air. He looked back up at Sakura, "Your place." He said with a snort. Pakkun was quite animated when he wanted to be.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Then let's get back quickly, I'm sure you are hungry."

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said dramatically.

"Then you should have said something to me sooner… I've never seen him feed you before."

"Ah, well… we had other things that needed to be done." He said as he followed her from the kitchen.

The two made their way back out of the musty house. Sakura made sure to shut and lock the door behind them. She tossed the key back down to Pakkun so he could put it back where he found it. They quickly made their way back to Sakura's apartment. She went in the kitchen and placed two bowls on the floor—one with food and the other with water. She watched the dog skeptically.

"Is this okay?"

"Yep." He said as he dug in.

"It just doesn't seem right. Sometimes you seem far too human for me to visualize you eating off the floor and lapping water like just a run of the mill _dog._"

Pakkun paused, "I like you kid." He said before continuing to demolish the bowl of food.

She smiled at him. She stood up and went back to check on her laundry. She put her darks into the dryer and started another load to wash. She closed the two doors just in time to find Pakkun drinking a little water before he finished.

Sakura went to the fridge and pulled out some fresh fruit. She pulled out a chair and sat in it. She folded her legs under her and picked at the food. She eyed Pakkun sitting on the floor next to her. She let one of her legs fall so she could push out a chair for him. She pulled her leg back as he jumped up in the chair. She didn't say a word as she kept eating.

"So, when did Kakashi give you that scroll?"

"A while back. In case I ever needed him while he was away. He told me that you would always be able to find him and get him a message."

"Why didn't you summon me when you first started having those dreams?"

"I don't know… I never really thought of it until the other day. I kind of wish I would have then… you're pretty good company."

"Flattery!" he said amused.

"I hear it will get you anything." She said with a smile.

The both lapsed into a comfortable silence. She enjoyed it. It made her feel like she had a part of Kakashi with her. When the small dog cleared his throat, she came out of her own thoughts and looked at him. She lifted her brow as she munched on the various pieces of fruit.

"You know, he's never given anyone a scroll like that before. He must really trust you."

"You think?" she asked.

"Yes. I didn't think there was anyone out there that he would trust that much."

"What do you think that means?"

"I think that it means he cares a lot about you and that you are a very special person to him. He hasn't had that in a while."

Sakura smiled blissfully at the dog's words. Her eyes started to water and tears spilled over. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"I know that that's how he feels, but it's so nice to hear someone else say it." Her voice wavered slightly. "I miss him so much Pakkun. These last seven months have been so hard."

"If I know Kakashi as well as I think I do… then I'm sure it has been just as hard on him to be away from you."

"Thank you, Pakkun. That means so much to me."

The rest of the morning passed rather quickly. Sakura had finished her laundry and prepped herself for noon. She found that this time the uniform felt heavy as she folded it. Sakura chalked it up to the fact that she was getting ready to go sit in a tree for 12 hours to _watch_ the traitorous bastard better known as Sasuke Uchiha. How boring would this be? The man may be evil, but he wasn't stupid enough to actually try anything while he knew that he was being watched. But still, 12 hours!

At 11:45, Sakura went to her room and changed her clothes. She found that even though the clothing had an invisible weight attached, she was able to dress faster now that she was accustomed to it. From start to finish it took a little less than two minutes. With her mask perched on the side of her head, she shut the light off in her room and went into the living room.

"So you have a 12 hour shift?" Pakkun asked.

"Yes… sounds like fun huh?" she laughed.

"No, not really." He said a little bored.

"So I guess that means you are going to stay here then?" she said as she glared a little at the dog.

"Yup." Pakkun spoke as he jumped up on the couch. He circled a few times and plopped down. "Let me know how it goes."

She folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "No wonder Kakashi makes you sleep on the floor!"

He cracked an eye and looked at the pink haired woman. She had a fake scowl on her face. He gathered that she was joking so he closed his eye again.

"Bye, Pakkun."

He grunted in response. Sakura shook her head before tossing the cloak over her shoulders. She pulled the mask down and the hood up. She vanished from the room in a whirl of petals.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura was the first of her team to show up at the gates of the Uchiha district. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long before her other two teammates appeared—Yamato first and Neji shortly after. They both greeted her with a silent nod.

"We wait for the other team to check in and then we start our first watch." Yamato spoke through his Tiger mask. "We are to have minimal contact with the Uchiha. We keep him in and keep others out."

They both nodded as he continued with his small briefing.

"Washi-san, I need you to keep a watchful eye on things. I know he is supposed to have seals in place, but I don't trust him. And neither should you."

"Tora-san, do you really think he's going to try something?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure Kuma-san, but you never know."

In three simultaneous whirls of smoke, the first team appeared in front of them. Sakura could feel Naruto's eyes on her. She bobbed her head to acknowledge him. He turned his attention to Yamato.

"Tora-san." He spoke wearily.

"Kitsune-san." He answered. "Were there any problems."

"No. But I think your shift should be more exciting than ours. He seems to be a night owl. He was just winding down a few hours into our shift. He's been sleeping since so I think he should be waking up soon."

"What did he do when he was awake?"

"Stalk around the district." Naruto answered.

"Any issues with charka?"

"No. He didn't manipulate his charka at all." Hinata answered. "Whether it is due to the seals or that he's just biding his time that is still undetermined."

"Very well, Usagi-san. Washi-san will keep watch."

"Very good." Naruto answered. "Before you start your watch, would you mind if I had a word with Kuma-san?"

"Fine by me."

Naruto turned to his two teammates. "Usagi-san, Saru-san you are both dismissed. Report back at the same time."

The two masked individuals leapt off in their own directions. Naruto motioned for Sakura to follow him. They stopped a few feet a way before he stopped.

"Kitsune-san." She answered.

"Kuma-san." He responded. He dropped his voice below a whisper. "Sakura…"

Sakura paused. She looked behind her and saw that her teammates weren't paying any attention to them and had seemingly not noticed him using her real name.

"What are you doing?" she whispered back. "Where's your cloak?"

"It's no good. He knew it was me. That's what I am trying to tell you, be careful around him."

"Isn't that something you should have told Tora-san? That he _knew _you even under a cloak?"

"You can tell him; right now I wanted to talk to _you_."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No, he just called out my name but I'm not the one he professed his love too. He might try to talk to you again. I know I don't have to tell you this, but don't go near him alone."

"I can handle myself." She said with a tint of annoyance.

"Damnit, this is not about that Sakura. The bastard made my skin crawl when he said my name. Please be cautious. I think he might be up to something."

"I will Na… Kitsune-san."

"Good. Now please relay everything to Tora-san. Be safe Kuma-san."

With that Naruto vanished. Sakura inhaled deeply. She turned to face her team. She walked back to Yamato.

"Tora-san, Kitsune-san just informed me of some information that he wanted me to tell you."

"Continue then." He nodded.

"Well, he said that the Uchiha was able to easily identify him even with his cloak and he thinks that since the Uchiha has _feelings_ for me that he might try to talk to me. Kitsune-san got some bad vibes from him. He wanted to warn me."

"That sounds like a problem to me." Neji said breaking the small silence. "Why didn't he tell us that?"

"I don't know." Sakura answered honestly.

"He lets his personal feelings interfere too much." Neji said in a monotone voice.

Sakura bristled at his implication. She glared at him through the slits in her mask. She didn't like what he was saying. He knew very well how they felt about each other and that Naruto was always concerned with her well being.

She huffed in annoyance. "I'm sure he had his reasons, Washi-san."

"I'm sure he did." Yamato interrupted. "We have to take our places."

Sakura nodded and vanished. She needed to keep her head incase Sasuke did try anything, and being around Neji right now was angering her. She felt for the chakra of her teammates in order to place the appropriate amount of distance between them. She found a tree that was as close to the lines of the district without actually being in it and stopped. She perched herself on a high branch that was over looking the area.

Sakura leaned against the hard bark and pulled her legs towards her self before tucking them underneath her. Her shoulders relaxed as she placed her hands on her knees. She inhaled deeply trying to clear her mind. She focused her energy and pushed a small amount of her charka out around her to survey the area. Once she had centered herself, she opened her eyes and gazed out over the area that was once home to one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha.

Her eyes scanned the decaying homes and shops. She felt a pang of remorse for what happened here years ago. She thought back to Itachi. She never knew how one man could hate his family so much to do what he did. She knew at this very moment, somewhere, he was walking around un-phased by what he had done. She didn't understand how he could survive with the level of guilt that he must have for his actions. A bitter thought crossed her mind.

"_He killed the whole clan and left Sasuke alive. I think he let the wrong Uchiha live."_

Her eyes narrowed beneath her mask as she thought about the youngest surviving Uchiha. She hated how she use to pity him when they were children. She put him on a pedestal and he turned out to be just as bad if not worse than his brother. She _hated_ Sasuke Uchiha. Just hearing his name made her skin ice over and her stomach turn.

The three ANBU sat in their respective positions and felt the time drag on. Nothing happened. The sun began to set before there was any activity in the district. The door to Sasuke's childhood home creaked open to reveal a pallid man. He squinted at the faint golden glow of the setting sun. He walked out on to the small porch and paused at the stairs. The light reflected from his skin causing it to have a slightly yellow tint.

Apparently he had rummaged through his house and found some of his family's clothing. It was unclear who the clothing use to belong too, but Sasuke was now clad in the attire that resembled his choices as a child. The navy top with the large Uchiha crest on its back and loose matching pants.

He slowly made his way down the stairs looking as if he had stepped out of Sakura's childhood memories. Memories that stirred bitter emotions. She watched the man walk through the over grown yard with contempt. He had walked back into this village and was delusional enough to behave like things would—like they could—go back to the way that they had been. From his new choice in clothing to the way he appeared to take in his surroundings, everything about him oozed arrogance.

When he got in the open yard he stopped. "It seems I have new watchers now." He spoke to no one.

He closed his eyes and nodded his head. He lifted his face to the air. The wind stirred causing the overgrown grass to dance. Starting on his left side, he followed the direction in which the wind blew. He inhaled the mingled scents deeply. He nodded again as if he were having a silent conversation with himself.

"There is a scent that I am not all that familiar with and another one that smells like another Hyuga. Predictable but never the less…interesting. Two Hyugas on ANBU and I have garnered both of them." He verbalized his internal conversation as he continued to analyze the scents. The last scent that he caught made him freeze. He turned his head abruptly to the right as his eyes snapped open. His focused gaze bore into a single tree. A sick smile crept over his face. "Sakura…" he whispered.

The breeze carried his whisper to Sakura's ears. She froze. He knew it was her by her scent. She felt a pit forming in the depths of her gut. Her intuition was screaming at her—it was telling her that he was _still_ no good. The feeling of dread throbbed inside of her. It was back—the nagging feeling that there was something that she was missing—something she should _know_. It was eating at her. She was missing some vital fact and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Sakura's muscles tensed as he turned towards her. He looked into the tree as if he was standing right in front of her. He tilted his head to one side as he leered at her hidden form. Slowly, he strolled towards her general direction. She wanted to move—to leave that tree—but she forced herself to stay put.

When the realization hit both Yamato and Neji, the vanished from their posts and reappeared closer to where Sakura was sitting. Sasuke laughed to himself. Neji's eyes flared to life as he watched the Uchiha carefully, looking for any signs of charka manipulation.

Sasuke shook his head. "Tch…Am I not trusted?"

There was no answer to his question. Sasuke paused a small distance away from Sakura. He could see her form now—time had treated her well. She had grown into a fine woman. The black clothing hugged her in all the right areas. She stood on the branch and towered above him as her cloak billowed in the wind. From his peripheral view he could see the other two ANBU in the trees close by.

"I mean no harm. I just wanted to talk to her. I would never harm the one that I love." He purred.

Sakura fought back the urge to vomit at the silken tone of his voice. She locked her eyes with his. With his close range, the ice returned to her skin and was projected in her physical mannerisms.

"We are not here to entertain you." She spat through her mask.

"Feisty! I've always liked that about you." He said as he took a few steps closer—eyes locked on her. "I know you have your eyes locked on me, I can _feel_ them."

With a sudden flick of her wrist, a kunai embedded in the ground dangerously close to his foot. He paused momentarily.

"Stay where you are Uchiha." She commanded.

He didn't listen to her words. He looked at the kunai and stepped around it. He brought his black eyes back to hers. He smiled at her in a sickeningly sweet manor.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me, Sakura."

Neji made the jump first, but Yamato was hot on his heals. Both ANBU drew their swords and held them at his throat.

"Don't try anything you might regret, Uchiha." Neji spoke as he applied slight pressure with his blade.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Washi." He sneered. "I'm sure the council would love to know that I am being treated with such hostility."

"You have no power here. You were told not to come any closer and you didn't obey. With your given status, it constitutes a threat against a ninja of Konoha." Yamato answered.

"We are well within our rights." Neji added.

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of Sakura and she didn't back down either. She finally broke the gaze. She glanced down at the two masked men who were holding their blades fiercely to the Uchiha's throat.

"Tora-san, Washi-san it seems that you have this under control."

Sakura nodded to them before she vanished. She need some distance. Naruto was right, he was up to something. She settled herself into a new tree a fair distance away from where she was before. She kept her and her senses alert. If he were able to find her before but just her smell, then if he wanted to find her again then it shouldn't be an issue. She really hoped that he would listen to Yamato and Neji's silent threat.

The sun had long since set since her encounter with the Uchiha. Sakura still couldn't shake the feeling of his black eyes starring at her. She had moved several times when they hair on her neck would stand up. She was resting in her latest tree when that nagging feeling popped up again.

All of the things that had happened recently seemed to have been connected in some way. But she was having trouble putting it all together and it was making her feel stupid. She thought back, it started with the dreams. It was like she was there. She knew that it happened a little while after it had happened even when she had _no_ way to actually know it. She replayed the mission with Naruto back through her thoughts. It was like they were waiting for them knowing that someone would come looking for Kakashi.

"_But how? I mean why would anyone know that we would come looking for him? It's not like people actually knew who_ he_ was."_

Sakura's mind stopped. She remembered the man saying something to her and Naruto as they were locked in that room. Something about not being able to get out.

"_Just you wait! There are more men coming and there's no way you would be able to fight through all of them… even if you could get out of this room. You're friend has been there for two months and even he couldn't get out. We know who he is… and if he couldn't get out of this, then there's no way you can!" _His voice replayed in her head.

"_He knew who Kakashi was! But there is no way from him to know that unless he was told. But who would know that? Granted, Kakashi is well known but this man seemed to be really well informed about Kakashi."_

Her gut told her that there was more. She pushed her thoughts back further. She went back to her dream of the clearing and when they came to take Kakashi. He has said something strange then too.

_Suddenly, the small clearing was flooded with unfamiliar ninja. They were speaking quickly and she couldn't understand what they were saying to each other. One man stepped forward. He kicked Kakashi's body over and glared at him._

"_ANBU. From the mark on his arm he's from Konoha. _He_ will be most pleased that we caught one from his old comrades. Take him back to the hideout; we'll see what we can get from him."_

"_That weasel of a man knew way too much about Konoha—about Kakashi… weasel. Wait… weasel… Itachi. He would know all about Konoha and more than enough about Kakashi. But there is no reason for Itachi Uchiha to consort himself with such feeble criminals when he is in the Akatsuki."_

"_He killed the whole clan and left Sasuke alive. I think he let the wrong Uchiha live."_

Sakura's jaw fell open. That was it. That was the thing she had been missing the entire time!

"_The _wrong_ Uchiha. It was Sasuke. Those dreams started the night we found him. His damn Sharingan was activated when he came stumbling into that camp. Somehow he transferred that memory to me without knowing."_

The hours had been passing at an alarming pace since she started to think everything over. It was getting close to time for them to change shifts. She had only about 30 minutes left. Sakura stood up on her limb—she had to talk to Yamato. She jumped from her branch and started heading towards his chakra signature.

"_But I don't get why… was this all a sham? What is he trying to do?"_

The winds changed, blowing a scent across Sakura's path that she hadn't smelt in over seven months.

Kakashi's voice floated through the air, "Sakura."

[End of Chapter]


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Song.**_

Thinking of You – Chapter Eight

[Inspired by: _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry]

* * *

hello all! since i was SOOO late getting the last one out to you, i thought i would try and get this one out to you a little sooner. so here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure! i really hope that you enjoy this chapter. there is at least one more chapter for sure but i don't know if there will be one after that. so the next one could be the end... but that means everything SHOULD be resolved! yey!

shout out to the reviewers: **_Lucky Naruto08 & TJD41066_**

as always, enjoy! **-ladyee kai-**

* * *

Sakura froze in her tracks. She shook her head trying to rid it of the sudden cob webs. She couldn't be hearing his voice—not now. She looked around and saw nothing. She inhaled deeply again trying to pick up the scent but it was gone. There was always a chance that she imagined the voice, but the scent—_his_ scent? There was no way that she could have imagined _that_.

"Sakura." He called again.

There was something deep in his voice. There was pain and fear. She looked around again still not seeing him. She try to focus on his chakra signature but couldn't pick it up.

"_Is he still masking it?"_ she asked herself.

"Sakura… please…" his voiced pleaded.

Her head whipped from side to side. Her breathing began to grow rapid and shallow. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat and walked towards that voice. She didn't know where it was coming from and that scared her.

"Kakashi?" she whispered into the night.

"Help me."

"Where are you?"

His voice flittered through the air again. "Sakura?"

Her eyes scanned the area. Her mind must be getting close to breaking. She was hearing his voice coming from a building in the Uchiha district. But why would he go there? There was only one connection that this despicable area held for Kakashi, and that was his Sharingan. His connection was Obito Uchiha. Did he come here because of Obito?

She shook her head. _"No, he never visits Obito here, he goes to the memorial."_ She tried to reason with herself. _"Why is he here of all places? Did that bastard grab him some way? No… we would have sensed that… wouldn't have we?"_

Sakura pulled her sword free from its sheath as she wondered carefully closer to the building. She crept along the side. She pushed charka into her ears so she could hear better.

"_Where is Yamato and Neji? Why are they not here if Kakashi is here? Can they not feel him like I can?"_

She closed in on the door. She paused and sucked in a deep breath. Her hand emerged from underneath her cloak and unsteadily reached out for the handle. She pulled on the rusted handle to have it fall apart in her hand. She dropped the handle on the floor and pushed the door open with her hand. She slid in around the door with the sword held out in front.

The moon light spilled into the room and across the dirty floor. The light reflected on a tuff of silver hair. Her heart dropped to her chest. She quickly sheathed her sword as she rushed to his side. She gently rolled him over on to his back.

"Sa-Sakura? Is that you?" his voice asked weakly.

"Yes, Kakashi." She answered him soothingly.

He cracked his black eye open and looked at her. She pulled the hood back—her long pink locks spilling all around her. She tugged the mask up from her face so he could see that it was really her. She smiled at him as tears poured from her eyes. She pulled his injured body into her arms and hugged him. She wept freely as he wrapped his arms around her inhaling her hair as he did so.

"Sakura… _look_ at me." He said to her.

She pulled away from him to see him with both eyes open. She gasped as she tried to back away a little. Something was terribly wrong. Kakashi never wanted her to look at him with both eyes open. The wind blew the door closed with a loud crack.

"Kakashi?" she asked as she searched his face carefully.

Her emerald eyes locked with his. Sakura screamed loudly as pain raced through her frame. She fell to the ground limp.

- - xXxXx - -

When Sakura woke, she found herself in a small shack. She stood up and dusted her tattered clothes off. She held up her hands and saw that they were coated in grime just like the rest of her skin. She walked to the door and pushed it open. The bright light blinded her as she stepped from the shabby shelter.

Her eyes focused and all she saw was red and black. The ground faded from underneath her and she fell. Her body crunched as it landed on the ground and another scream tore through her lips. She breathed deeply and pushed herself up off of the ground and onto her knees. She held herself as she sat up right. She was okay, not broken like she thought. She looked up from where she was only to find herself at the feet of several crosses—all binding those who she cherished to them.

"No… no… NO!" She screamed.

She stood from her place and threw herself at Kakashi's limp body. She ran her hands over him trying to find out if he was alive. Her hands blazed with healing chakra and she tried to heal him. With desperation, she placed her hand over his heart and pushed her chakra into it.

"Live! Damnit! Kakashi… you promised! You promised that you would never leave me!" she screamed.

She stumbled backwards from Kakashi's corpse as she looked at the others for the first time. On either side of Kakashi, were Naruto and Tsunade—both bloody and not moving. Her body convulsed as she threw up. Her legs gave way and she fell to the floor again. She looked back at the other behind those three. Ino. Hinata. Kiba. TenTen. Neji. Yamato. Sai. Choji. Lee. Shikamaru. Iruka. Guy. Kurenai. Anko. Ibiki. Jiraiya. Shizune. Gaara. Temari. Kankurou. Her mother. Her father. For each person that she had ever cared about, there was a cross holding their body.

She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she looked at each other their faces. She sobbed loudly for each of their deaths. She wanted to go to each of them, but she couldn't. Her body was rooted to the ground in front of these three. The three points to her triangle. Those who held her up from her own demons.

"I'm…sorry. So sorry all of you." She managed through ragged breaths.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Kakashi's body breathed.

Her eyes widened as she jumped forward to him. She held his face in her hands as she looked up to him. His one onyx eye searching her green ones.

"I'm here Kakashi… I am here." She told him. "What can I do? Let me heal you and then…"

"Why?" he cut her off.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why did you love me? If this is what your love… does to people… why did you love me?" he asked glaring at her.

She stepped back from him and his hard glare. Her hand covered her mouth as all of the corpses came back to life. They all looked at her with hate.

"Why?" Tsunade asked. "I treated you like you were my own child."

"Why, Saku-chan?" Naruto's voice cracked.

"No…" she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I never meant for this…"

A sick laugh echoed off of the nothingness. A twelve year old Sasuke walked up to her with a devilish grin on his face.

"Sasuke…" she breathed.

He held his hands out. "What? You don't like me like this? I thought this was the Sasuke that you loved. Obviously, not the harden one that I became." In a shimmer he was the Sasuke that returned back to Konoha. "I must admit that I'm hurt. This is your deepest fear—seeing all those that you love dying while you remain helpless—but I'm no where to be seen. You really don't love me anymore. Do you?"

She looked at him as he closed the distance between them. He ran his cold hand down her arm and she cringed. She tried to move away but he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He shoved her in front of Kakashi. He made her look into his one eye.

"This is my world and I can make you see whatever I want and however many times I want." He sneered into her ear.

Another Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi. He had his blade in one hand. He pulled the sword back with two hands and plunged it over his head into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi screamed out in pain. Sasuke laughed as the blood sprayed from his body and covered Sakura's shaking body. He grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"Tut. Tut. You are missing all the others."

A copy of himself appeared behind each person and did the same thing to them as he did to Kakashi. Each person shrieking out in pain as they died again.

"Give them a minute… they'll come around again."

- - xXxXx - -

Neji had made his way back to where they met at noon. Yamato was already standing there waiting. They had only a few minutes left until they were officially off duty and the other team would take over. The two men were now waiting for Sakura to appear. They thought that she would have beaten them here but she was noticeably absent.

In a swirl of smoke, Naruto was the first to arrive. He looked at the two men and saw that Sakura wasn't there.

"Where's Kuma-san?"

"She hasn't reported back in yet." Yamato answered.

"And you don't think that's weird?"

"No. We still have a few minutes until our shift is done."

"Washi-san, can you see her?"

"Let me look." Neji answered.

As he activated his eyes, Sakura's ear piercing scream shattered the night's silence.

- - xXxXx - -

Kakashi's weary body slowly leapt from branch to branch as he finally made his way home. There were so many thoughts that plagued him right now, but they all took second seat to Sakura. He had gone far to long without seeing her or touching her. He picked up his pace as he headed for her apartment. That was his first stop. He didn't care if Tsunade demoted him for not reporting in right away—he had to tell her that he loved her.

He quietly opened the window to her bedroom and jumped in. A fierce growl erupted from her bed as a small dog launched himself at Kakashi. In a swift move, Kakashi caught the dog and held him in the light.

"Pakkun?" he asked.

"Kakashi?"

"Who else would it be? Why are you still here?"

"I was staying with Sakura until you got back. She'll be thrilled to see you!"

Kakashi set the dog back on her bed. "Wait, she's not here?"

"No."

"But it's almost midnight…. Where is she?"

"A mission. She's ANBU now and they are watching over that traitor…"

"Traitor?"

"Yeah, that Uchiha you use to teach."

"Where is she?" he yelled.

"At the old Uchiha district. That's where he's being kept."

Kakashi vanished from the room in a violent plume of smoke. He appeared in the middle of the Uchiha district just as Sakura's scream pealed through the air.

- - xXxXx - -

Tsunade sat at her desk looking over Naruto's report again. That Uchiha was a sneaky bastard and she was just waiting from something to happen. She thought about Sakura and how she had adamantly protested to being assigned this mission. She also knew that Sakura would not refuse the mission because she had asked her. She wondered if she made the right choice putting her on this mission. It had taken her so long to recover and if something happened, the one man who made the most difference wasn't even here to put her together again.

She held up a small piece of paper and began to compare the numbers to that of the papers. A perfect match—all six numbers. She won the small local lotto. A breeze came in from the cracked window sending a chill up her spine. Her blood froze over when she heard Sakura's scream carry through the village.

"Shizune!" She commanded.

Shizune ran in the room. She heard the blood curdling scream too.

"Was that Sakura?"

"I think so. Summon all available ANBU and have them meet us at the Uchiha district… NOW!"

Tsunade turned from the desk and launched herself from the window. She landed on the ground sending a small quake through the village. She sprinted to the Uchiha district praying that Sakura was okay.

- - xXxXx - -

Sai and Hinata appeared in front of the gates to the Uchiha district as Sakura screamed. Along with the three that were already there, they charged through the gates and into the district.

"We should have watched him better… he showed interest in her again today." Yamato said as the sped to the scene.

"Then why the fuck did you leave her alone?" Naruto roared.

"She's ANBU… don't forget that." Neji said.

"I don't give a damn… that man broke her before and you didn't think he might try to do it again?"

They skidded to a halt in front of the building where the scream came from. The door was shattered into pieces. They all drew their swords and rushed in. The all froze—seeing a sight they never thought they would see.

Kakashi's blade was lying beside him, covered in blood as he held Sakura's limp body close to his own. He rocked her softly as he ran his hand through her hair. They were both sprayed with blood; thankfully it didn't seem to be either of theirs. A few feet away from them was Sasuke—just barely moving—both hands clenched tightly over his bloody eyes.

Naruto was the first to move. He put his sword up and pulled his mask to the side of his face. He fell to his knees in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" he questioned.

"Naru… what the fuck happened while I was gone?" he asked emotionally drained.

"It's a long story… I'll tell you everything but first we need to get her to Baa-chan."

As if on cue, Tsunade could be heard coming down the debilitated streets. She fell to her knees next to the two men who were hovering over Sakura's still form.

"What happened?" she said as she fought back tears.

Kakashi smoothed her hair again. He swallowed hard. "He tortured her… he used the Tsukuyomi on her."

"What?" she gasped as she looked back at the Uchiha's body on the ground. "We sealed his eyes!"

"You can't seal the Sharingan any more than you can the Byakugan. But I did the next best thing." He spat.

"You killed him?" Tsunade asked.

"No, that would have been to good for him… I blinded him. He will never use that damn Sharingan ever again."

Kakashi scooped Sakura up. Her head lolled into his chest and he planted his masked lips on her head as he turned to leave the room. He was flanked by Naruto and Tsunade. Before following them to the roof tops, Tsunade turned to Yamato.

"Handle this Tora. If I stay here I'll kill him myself."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He said with a bow.

Shizune followed Tsunade as she rushed to the hospital. Kakashi and Naruto barged through the doors. The girl sitting at the reception desk jumped from her seat.

"We need a bed! Now!" Naruto growled.

The little girl raced to check on Sakura as she was still in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi snatched her body away from the little girl.

"We need a bed… not you to check her! Get me a damn bed!"

"But sir…" she began to protest.

"Saki! Bed now!" Tsunade snapped as she walked into the hospital. "Shizune prep a room in hall C on the top floor."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They both said in unison before sprinting off to different directions.

The beds were close by so it didn't take Saki long to wheel one over. She stepped aside as Tsunade took control and pushed Sakura to the elevator. She placed her hand on a pad and pushed her chakra into it. A red light atop all of the floors lit up. Kakashi and Naruto shadowed Tsunade's movements, refusing to leave Sakura alone.

They arrived at the top floor and as soon as the door opened they started moving. This floor was the restricted floor. There was no way to get up here with out and order from Tsunade or Shizune. The very last room on the end of an empty hall cast a light out into the hall. They wasted no time in getting her into that room. Gently, Kakashi and Naruto shifted her to a more stationary bed and backed off a little to let the two medics work.

Both men stood at the foot of the bed with worry plastered to their face. They knew the severity of the Tsukuyomi and the wear that it can place on the victim both mentally and physically. Whatever he made her see could break her. Things were going to be touch and go until she woke up.

Tsunade and Shizune poked and prodded until they were satisfied that there was not any actual damage done to her body as of now. It seemed that he had just put her in the Tsukuyomi and didn't actually attack her so there were no external wounds. They hooked her up to a heart monitor and put in an IV in for fluids. But much to the chagrin, the only thing that they could do was wait for her to come out of this on her own.

"I'm guessing that I don't have to call for guards for her room with you two here?"

Both men shook their heads no. Neither had plans to be leaving anytime soon.

Tsunade took a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Good. I'll be back in a few hours to check on her and get your reports, both of you. There are two _extra_ beds in here. Use them. I'll take a look at you when I come back Kakashi. I would now… but I have to go wake some people up." She said with an evil undertone.

She and Shizune left the room, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone with Sakura. Kakashi walked over to the side of her bed and sat down gingerly.

"Naru… what happened?" he finally asked again.

Naruto pulled a chair up to the other side of her bed. He sat down and started to pull off his armor as he spoke, tossing it to the ground.

"She took the time hard like we thought she would. She didn't sleep or eat much before…"

"Before?" he cut in.

"The dreams… She had dreams of you and where you were. But that's getting ahead of the story. She was rough… but the closer to the six month deadline, the better she got. She was convinced you would walk back into the village right on time… Baa-chan even sent her a few missions with Sai and me.

"A little over two months ago we were coming back from a mission. We stopped for the night and set up camp, in the middle of us eating, that bastard walked into our camp all bloody and shit. He had his Sharingan activated and she started crying… but she said he didn't do anything to her, she said she was crying because she saw you in the same banged up condition that he was in.

"She got worse after that. She started with those dreams and she was so convinced that what she was seeing was real… and the weird thing is… it _was_. She saw all that happened to you and we thought she was going crazy! Right after she went through initiation, she summoned Pakkun and convinced Baa-chan to let us go look for you. She knew right where you were."

"I'm glad that you came when you did… I was able to get out."

"How did they catch you?"

"I had fought with the majority of their ninja… I was depleted. Then they sent this big bastard after me…I killed him when he tried to take Sakura's hiate-ate from me. But I didn't find it… I lost it."

"No you didn't." Naruto said as he stood up. He reached over to Sakura's pouch and pulled it out. He tossed it to Kakashi. "She knew where it was."

Kakashi tied it to his forehead and pulled it over his Sharingan. He looked down at Sakura. His heart was breaking because she was fighting a mental hell right now and there was nothing he could do. Kakashi pushed one of the beds closer to Sakura's. He sat on it—leaning forward with his hands on the metal bars—as he watched her lay there.

"I don't understand though… he came willingly back to Konoha? After everything that he did he just came back?"

"Well… he said that he wanted to come _home_ and that she was his reason. He asked to speak with her when he first got back. He said he'd tell us anything we wanted to know if she would speak with him."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, said she had to face her last demon."

Kakashi shook his head. "What happened?"

"That asshole said he was sorry for hurting her and that he loved her and he _knew_ that she still loved him. Then he kissed her."

The metal protested loudly to Kakashi's grip. "He what?" Kakashi nearly shouted as he quaked.

"Calm down, Kakashi. Her reaction will make you feel better. I promise."

"What did she do?"

"Broke his jaw." Naruto said with a smile.

In spite of everything, Kakashi let out a low chuckle. "That's my girl."

"That's what I said. I had to stop her from killing him right then and there." Naruto sighed. "They got their information with no torture and the council pushed Baa-chan towards leniency because of who he is. That's how we got our mission."

"Those old bastards on the council…" Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure Tsunade is giving them a piece of her mind right now."

"What has his behavior been like?" Kakashi asked after a moment.

"From what I understand, decent. He hasn't given us any trouble except for tonight. I warned her too. She and I were to keep cloaks on to hide ourselves a little more, but he knew me and I figured that he would know her too. I don't know all of what happened while they were on their shift but Yamato said that he showed interest in her again tonight."

"There's something off about all of this." Kakashi stated.

"I know there is. Sakura's been saying that since we left to find you. I guess we will have to wait until she comes around to find out what happened."

"I can't believe that he used that on her. I know what it did to me… I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through right now." Kakashi said quietly. "She doesn't even know that I came home to her."

"I'm sure she knows. She has a keen way of knowing things about you." Naruto answered his friend.

Both men fought sleep for the majority of the night. Kakashi was the first to give in, albeit reluctantly. Naruto promised that he wasn't going to go to sleep let alone move from the chair he was in and that he'd wake him up when Tsunade came back.

It was almost six in the morning before Tsunade came back. She walked in the room with a heavy look on her face. She looked like she would pass out any minute now. She looked at Kakashi sleeping and sighed.

"Lucky bastard." She mumbled.

Naruto nodded his head to her before calling out to the sleeping man. "Kakashi, she's back."

Kakashi's eye opened and he shot up out of the bed. He ran his hand over his uncovered section of face and then through his hair. He was still in the same clothing and covered in months of grime. Tsunade walked over to him and pushed him back down.

"Lay down, Kakashi. I need to check you out."

"No, I'm fine." He lied.

"Don't push me right now, Hatake. Sakura reported back about your condition. She said she believed you had been tortured for two months."

"She was right."

"What happened?"

"In a nut shell, there were more ninja than I thought. I fought until my chakra was nearly depleted. I used my Sharingan and passed out. The caught me and kept me locked up for two months. I didn't tell them anything."

"I know. You never have before… why start now when you have her waiting for you?"

His eyes moved to the bed next to him. He sighed heavily.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for sending you on that mission." She said softly.

"It's my job. It's what I do." He said matter of factly.

"I know, Kakashi. But I'm still sorry. I know how it was on her… and I'm sure it wasn't easy on you."

Her hands glowed as she ran them over Kakashi's body, checking for any aliments. She paused over his ribs while counting the breaks. He had three broken ribs and at least 5 fractures. She scanned his collar bone; there was a break there too. Although there were many bruises and cuts, nothing else was broken. Thankfully there was no internal damage either.

"You have a few broken and fractured ribs and a broken collar bone. Other than that you are okay. Take your shirt off please and stand up."

Kakashi peeled the black top off and faced Tsunade. She motioned with a hand for Naruto to come closer.

"Turn your back to Kakashi please. Kakashi place your hands on his shoulders. I'm going to fix your ribs first."

The two men did as they were commanded. Her steady hands blazed to life with the green chakra. She started from the top and worked her way down. She placed one hand on his chest and the other in the corresponding place on his back, pushing her cool charka into him to repair the breaks and fractures. Her hands slid down his skin as she continued. When she was finished with one side she moved around him and started on the other side. She healed him in silence.

"Okay, ribs are done. Thanks Naruto. Sit back down Kakashi, time for the collar bone."

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sakura's steady breathing. Tsunade placed both hands together and pushed down on the bone—moving it back in place. Kakashi winced slightly but made no sound in fear of disturbing Sakura. Tsunade pushed the healing chakra into him again, mending the small bone quickly. She watched the concern on the man's face as he watched Sakura.

"She missed you." She told him.

"I missed her." He replied.

"I know."

The three of them lapsed into silence as they all watched Sakura's breathing. She was peacefully lost in a nightmare.

"Her breathing has evened out slightly. That's a good sign." Tsunade announced. "It means she's physically keeping up with the level of stress."

"What's going to happen to the Uchiha?" Kakashi asked.

"He's going to rot in a deep dark cell for the rest of his miserable life."

"What did the council have to say about that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Anyone who tried to fight me on it _resigned_ their chair. They tend to forget that I am the Hokage and I have the final say and as a traitor, Uchiha deserves death, but that's far too quick to appease my spite."

"Did you speak to Yamato or Neji about their shift?"

"Yes, they have been debriefed."

"Yamato said that he showed interest in her. What did he mean?" Naruto asked.

"He picked her out of the others and tried to get near her. He was told to stay where he was but didn't listen. Neji and Yamato drew their swords and threatened him. They didn't think he would stop. They said that it was like he was excited that she was there watching him. He kept saying that he wouldn't hurt her because he loved her."

Kakashi stiffened at her words. He was tempted to leave the room—to leave her side just for the briefest of times—and kill that bastard. But he couldn't make himself leave her. He had been gone for too long and couldn't leave now.

"We'll have to wait to find out how he lured her into that house." Tsunade said sadly.

Tsunade pulled out two small scrolls. She tossed one to each of the men. The caught them easily.

"I took the liberty to gather you each a change of clothing. There is a bathroom with a shower in here. Kakashi, please take advantage before she wakes up. Or we could always use you as smelling salt."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at her attempt of humor. He set the scroll down next to him on the bed.

"I'll send Shizune up with some food later. Shower and get some sleep. Especially you Kakashi, you look like shit." She told him before she walked out the room slamming the door behind her.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. He smiled at him.

"Man, you can shower first. I'll stay here. You could use one."

"You both act like I was at a resort or something for the last seven months. Give me a break." He grumbled as he slid from the bed, grabbing the scroll.

Kakashi shut the door behind him without bother to lock it. He leaned over and turned the hot water on. He didn't even bother turning on the cold water. He knew how the water worked in a hospital. Hot meant warm, warm meant cold and cold meant artic. After pulling the grime coated clothing from his skin, he slipped Sakura's hiate-ate off and hung it on the hook. He stood under the warm water for a moment before trying to scrub as much of the dirt off as he could. He washed his hair with the small bottle of shampoo.

He finished with his shower and was at once was glad that he did. Even with the immense amount of worry he felt for the pink haired woman in the next room, the shower made him feel a little better. He unsealed the clothing in the scroll. He slipped on his navy ninja pants over his clean boxers. He pulled out a fresh undershirt and mask and put them on. He tossed the shirt over his shoulder for later. He placed the new sandals on the ground before gathering up all of his dirty ANBU gear and resealing them.

Kakashi slipped the scroll in his pants pocket. He bent down and picked up the shoes before clicking the light off. With one hand, he replaced Sakura's hiate-ate over his eye and walked out the small bathroom.

Naruto looked at him as he walked back to the bed.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Actually, yes." He answered as he dropped the shoes at the end of the bed. He tossed the long sleeve shirt over the railing and jumped up on the bed. "So now we wait."

"We wait." Naruto agreed.

[End of Chapter]


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Song.**_

Thinking of You – Chapter Nine

[Inspired by: _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry]

* * *

hey there everyone! here is chapter nine for you reading enjoyment! i hope that it answers the rest of your questions. there will be one more update after this one. chapter 10 is more like an epilouge than anything else. i really hope that you enjoy this one and it's not a let down for anyone!

shout out to my reviewers! **_Linlaah, Lucky Naruto08 & thunderstar101_**. it means oodles to me that you have taken the time to let me know what you think of this story. thanks so much! and to all of you Kakashi & Sakura fans... thunderstar101 has a new story out... and it's pretty good! i think you should check it out! it's called _Keep Holding On_! give it a try!!

as always, enjoy!! **-laydee kai-**

* * *

The days passed at an unbearable pace. Naruto and Kakashi felt like they were frozen in time. Kakashi knew that this should only last for 72 hours but the time seemed like it was so much longer. Neither of them left the hospital or the room for that matter. They stayed close in case she came too. They watched the clock and Sakura as that 72 hour mark came and went.

"Why hasn't she come around?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"It takes time Naruto." Kakashi answered as much to himself as to Naruto.

"But it's been 72 hours… she should be better now right?"

"Naru, everyone is different. I don't know what she saw or how it affected her mentally. It shouldn't be much longer."

"This is driving me insane!"

Tsunade came in and checked more frequently the longer the time progressed. The worry was evident on all of their faces with each extra hour. It wasn't until the middle of the fourth day that Sakura came around.

Naruto was sitting in a chair to her left. He was leaning back, balancing on two of the legs with his head resting on the wall. Kakashi was to her right. He was lounging back on his bed. He had one hand behind his head and the other was holding his trusty little book. Naruto chuckled at Kakashi.

"Really, Kakashi?" Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?" he said as he kept reading.

"You're reading that now?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why are you reading Icha right now?"

"You wouldn't understand." Kakashi said softly. "You'd actually probably laugh at me."

"Try me." Naruto challenged.

Kakashi sighed. He closed the book and sat up. He ran a hand through his silver hair.

"She always knows when I am reading it… and she fusses at me for it. I guess I'm hoping that if I read it, she'll wake up and try to take it from me."

Naruto smiled warmly. "Awe… that's cute Kakashi."

"See, I knew you would say something like that."

The silver haired man rolled his one good eye before he fell back to the bed. He grunted at Naruto's laughter as he cracked the book open again. The two were so caught up with each other that they never noticed Sakura start to stir in the hospital bed.

She grunted as she tried to push herself up. "What are you laughing at Naru?"

Kakashi bolted up right in the bed, dropping the book to the floor with a thud. Naruto was so surprised when she started speaking, that his chair slid forward and landed with a loud clattering noise. Sakura flinched at the noises.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called out as he leapt to her bedside to help her sit up.

"Saku-chan! You're awake!"

"Please… not so loud."

She brought one of her small hands up and rubbed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her shoulders slouched in relief. She turned to look at Naruto. Tears started to pool in her eyes. A hand reached over from the other side and wiped her eye. She turned to look into Kakashi's eye.

"Kakashi?" she questioned.

"It's me." He reassured.

She pulled back hesitantly at first. Her breathing became labored. Fear and pain appeared on her face. Kakashi's eye widened as he took in her reaction to his presences. His heart ached from it. He couldn't imagine what he could have done for her to act that way.

"Sakura?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"How do I know it's you?"

"What do you mean… it's really me."

Naruto stood up from the ground. He walked closer to her side.

"It's him, Sakura. Kakashi came home… like he promised he would." He tried to calm her down.

Sakura looked back to Naruto, the fear still plastered on her face. Her head whipped back to Kakashi's direction. She gripped the sheets as she tried to think.

"If its really you then you can answer anything I ask… right?"

"Of course… But Sakura… I don't understand…"

"You don't have too! If it's really you then… tell me what option you would like to have with me?"

Naruto scoffed. "Sakura, I even know the answer to…"

Kakashi held up his hand and cut Naruto off. His face softened as he looked at her.

"I would like the option to be able to sneak up on you. Even though I never would. It would be nice."

The tears that were pooling flowed freely down her face. She launched herself into his arms. She pulled him close and refused to let go. Kakashi returned the embrace just as fiercely. He buried his face in her hair. He didn't want to let go. This moment is what kept them both going for over seven months.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Umm… I'm going to go get Baa-chan. I'm sure she would like to know that you are okay."

Neither of them let go of the other. Naruto slipped from the room. Kakashi pulled away for just a moment. Sakura looked up at him, the fear on her face was gone.

"Sakura, I've missed you so much." He told her.

"I've been lost without you. I was so scared that you weren't going to come back."

He held her face in her hands, "I promised you that I would come home to _you_."

Sakura's hands found their way to his face. She roughly pulled the mask from his face and his lips found hers without being told. Her hands tangled in his hair and his kept her face in place. The kiss deepened and before either was ready, they had to pull away for air.

"Kakashi… I…"

"I love you." He cut her off. "I know that _that_ is what I waited seven months to tell you. I knew it when I left that night and I didn't say it and I've regretted it the entire time."

"You love me? Really?" she asked.

"Of course I do!"

"I love you too!" She locked her lips around his again.

Before the kiss could deepen, a knock interrupted them. Kakashi pulled away and slipped his mask back over his face. Sakura turned to the door as Tsunade walked in accompanied by Naruto.

"Sakura… I'm so relived." She breathed out.

"Shishou…I'm sorry." Sakura began.

She hung her head down. She knew that she was wrong. She shouldn't have gone into the Uchiha district without backup. They weren't supposed to have contact with him at all and she didn't listen. Her head snapped up when she felt two arms wrapped around her and pull her close. She felt Tsunade's tears falling on her cheek.

"Shishou?"

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I didn't follow orders… I…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have gone in there without backup. But I was tricked and I should have known better. I did know better but I had to check… I just had to know."

"How were you tricked?" Tsunade asked. "We have no clue what happened to you."

"Where's the Uchiha?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"In a jail cell." Kakashi answered.

"It was all him." Sakura said shaking her head. "He's the reason why I saw what I saw. My dream… it was his _memory_. I don't know what he was planning to do once he got here… but those men were his."

"The men from my mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. They knew who you were because of him. If it wasn't because of that, they might have just left thinking you would die out there. But they knew that you were the Copy Cat ninja from Konoha. They knew better than to underestimate your abilities."

"How can you be sure?"

"That…vision or memory… whatever it was that I saw. And when we were there they said that they knew who you were."

"Why I am I just now hearing about this?" Tsunade said slightly miffed.

"Because I just put it all together. It's been nagging at me since it started. I started having the dreams when he came back. He didn't mean for it to happen, but it did."

"When did you figure it out?"

"While I was on watch. After we had that encounter. He knew it was me in the tree...it was odd. He could just _smell_ me. He tried to get to me then. He wouldn't have stopped if not for Neji and Yamato."

"They told us their side of the events… we just don't know what happened after that."

"After… I moved several times. I could feel him watching me. It creeped me out so I didn't stay in the same spot long. That's when I thought about everything. Time was almost up when I started to move towards the gates. I wanted to get far away from that place. That's when I heard Kakashi's voice…or I thought it was him."

"That's why you were scared of me just now?"

"Yes." She nodded. "He lured me in by pretending to be you. I should have known better but I just couldn't leave you in there if that was you. When I saw you injured, I let my guard down. I knew it wasn't you right before…"

"Before he used the Tsukuyomi?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." She swallowed.

"How did you know it wasn't me?"

"Because, you've never asked me to look into both of your eyes. I have to ask…"

Her frail body began to shake. The memories of all that she saw while she was trapped in there began to replay. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. She wept. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her. He placed a masked kiss on her head. She fell into his arms as her crying began to fade.

"Sakura?"

"It was horrible." She said quietly. "The things he made me see…"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too." Kakashi reassured her.

"He made me see you…and Shishou and Naru and everyone that I have ever loved. He made me watch as he tortured them over and over…" her breathing hitched in her throat.

"Shh." Kakashi tried to soothe her.

Kakashi's body shuddered in anger. That thought of leaving and dealing with the Uchiha seemed to becoming a better idea by the minute. He couldn't believe that the bastard had the nerve to use his image to get to Sakura the way that he did.

"Sakura? How did he know about us?"

"After I broke his jaw for kissing me… I told him that you were a better kisser." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Kakashi laughed a little. "You really told him that?"

"Yes."

He hugged her tight. He could feel the tension from the embarrassment fade from her body. Sakura nuzzled into his embrace. Sakura looked up at Tsunade.

"So what's going to happen to him?" she asked.

"He's in a prison cell… and no matter what those fools in the council think or do… that's where he will stay or so help me." Tsunade explained.

"That's it?" she asked. "That bastard proved that he hadn't changed and that's he's still evil and he's in a jail cell?"

"That's better than what they wanted for him!" Tsunade raised her voice slightly.

"And what's that?" Sakura snapped back.

"They wanted to let him out again. They figured since Kakashi blinded him that he won't be much trouble anymore."

"Blinded him?" Sakura gasped as she turned her attention to the masked man holding her.

"He's lucky that's all I did to him."

"Seriously, Sakura…" Naruto began. "I'm surprised that Kakashi didn't kill him in that run down house."

"You should have. He's never going to change. He's one evil bastard of a snake that won't ever shed his skin."

"Sakura, you aren't just saying all of this because of what happened, are you?"

"Can you really be asking me that?" she glared at the blonde woman.

"Yes, I can."

"Am I still pissed that he treated me the way that he did years ago? YES. I am. He fucking broke me… and if weren't for the people in this room than I don't know what I would have done. I guess in a way I should thank that evil son of a bitch because he at least opened my eyes… but _no_ this has nothing to do with the past. It's the future, Shishou! We still have no clue what he was planning. Do you want the people of this village to suffer again? Do you want Orochimaru junior to wreak havoc on our people?"

"Sakura…" Tsunade began. She had tears threatening to spill over. "You know I wouldn't let that happen. That's why he's in that cell and he will not move. Ibiki and Anko will have many chances to make his life miserable. I wanted to execute him, but in a way… I'm just bitter enough to want to make him suffer for a long time."

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

"For many reasons… because he turned traitor, because he left to go with Orochimaru and more so, because he hurt the closest thing I have to a daughter."

Sakura looked at her former teacher. She could see the pain in Tsunade's eyes. The pain of remembering what it was like to see her own teammate turn to the dark side and break her heart. Tsunade knew all to well what that felt like. That was why she understood what Sakura went through, because she had been there.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Shishou. I know you wouldn't let it happen." Sakura said softly.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for Sakura. After what you have just been through… you of all people have nothing to be sorry for."

Tsunade closed the distance between them. She set on hand on her shoulder and cradled her face in the other hand.

"Don't be sorry for your feelings… ever." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you Shishou."

"You're welcome, Sakura."

The room fell into a silence. It never failed, in a sincere and heartfelt moment; there was always something that brings everything back down to reality. It was in that moment of silence that Sakura's stomach growled angrily at its empty state. Sakura's hands fell to her belly as if it would quite down by touch.

"Here, here!" Naruto chimed in, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry too."

"You're always hungry Naruto." Tsunade grumbled.

"I guess I haven't had much to eat in the last few days, have I?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

Kakashi ruffled her hair playfully. She narrowed her eyes at the man as she swatted at his hands.

"Sheesh! I'm not 12 Kakashi!" She huffed.

"I know, but you're cute when you're all riled up."

"Would you two please stop? I might lose my appetite." Naruto groaned.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto. She turned to move her legs to the side of the bed before throwing the covers from her when Tsunade stopped her. She grabbed her legs and pulled the back into the bed.

"Shishou!" She protested.

"Shishou, nothing!" She fussed as she covered her back up. "I'll have some food sent up for you three."

"But I'm awake…can't I go home?"

"You must certainly can not. The strain of what you went through was massive. You need to have constant care and supervision."

"Oh, shishou… do you not trust me to look after myself?"

"No." All three voices answered in unison.

Sakura's mouth fell open slightly. She made sure each person received the appropriate glare for their lack of faith in her. But then again she knew she couldn't blame them. They were correct after all. She wouldn't take it easy unless someone was watching her like a hawk.

"Well, if I didn't know myself so well, I would be offended by the lack of trust." She said. "But still, I don't mind _working_ in a hospital, but _staying_ in one is another story."

"I managed quite well while we waited." Kakashi added.

"You're not helping my case here Kakashi." She grunted.

"Yes, I am. I know what the Tsukuyomi can do to a person, the mental and physical strain that it can leave even after you wake up from it. You need to take it easy and listen to Tsunade on this one."

"Fine. I'll take it easy… but I can take it easy at my own home."

"That defeats the purpose of the constant watch if you were to go home." Kakashi reminded her.

"If you know so much about it, why don't you watch me?" She shot back.

Tsunade's eyebrows jumped up at that comment. She did have a point. She could be at home and be comfortable but still be watched. And who better than Kakashi, he knew what signs to look for and could get her back to the hospital if need be.

"Done." Tsunade answered.

Both Sakura and Kakashi turned to look at her. Neither of them could believe that Tsunade had just caved that easily. Sakura didn't think she would let her leave period and Kakashi didn't think she would leave him in charge of the task of watching over her.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You said you want to go home, then go. But Kakashi has to stay with you. He is more than capable of watching you. Having experienced the Tsukuyomi before, he is well aware of any signs of distress." She explained.

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"Really. It's not like you wouldn't be here the whole time if she stays… so why not make _both_ of you more comfortable?" She replied with a devilish grin plastered on her face. "And who knows… I might get a grandbaby out of this."

Kakashi choked on his breath. Sakura's face drained of all its color before flushing bright pink. Naruto started laughing at the implications.

"Can I be Uncle Naruto?" he asked with a cheesy smile.

Kakashi's eye twitched at the younger blonde. How dare they talk about such actions when he and Sakura had never even talked about them before. Kakashi tried desperately to figure out what was wrong with these two but couldn't. He looked down at Sakura to find that her hair and her face matched. He smiled to himself, she really was cute when she was flustered. He shook that thought from his mind and cleared his throat loudly.

"I don't think that it a subject that is open for discussion." Kakashi said sternly.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked.

"Well… because we haven't even talked about it." He said lowly.

His eye was locked on Sakura's face. The bright pink turned to crimson quickly as the conversation continued. Tsunade started laughing and Naruto had quieted down. He really didn't like the way this going.

"Awe, the whole thing is really sweet!" Tsunade cooed. "You two haven't done the deed yet."

Sakura snapped out of her momentary stupor, "Shishou! We haven't talked about this because we both decided to take things slowly. You're making this more embarrassing than it needs to be!"

"It doesn't have to be at all… it's a natural thing. You two need to calm down." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go sign your release papers. You are to go straight home and get into bed." She ordered before leaving the room.

"Fine." Sakura muttered.

Sakura yanked her legs free of the covers. She slid to the edge of the bed where Kakashi was standing. She pushed herself off the bed. As her feet hit the ground, her knees buckled slightly and she almost fell. Kakashi quickly caught her in his arms and smiled at her.

"You haven't moved in over four days, take things easy Sakura." Kakashi told her. "It's okay. Slow and steady."

She smiled a small smile of thanks to the man. She straightened herself up. She looked around the room for her things.

"Where's my stuff?"

Kakashi held up a small scroll. "We sealed all of your gear when you got here. Nothing to worry about."

"Can I have my shoes?" she asked.

"No need. I have mine." he said smiling.

"That's nice… but I need to walk home."

Kakashi closed the distance between them. He scooped her up in his arms and planted a masked kiss on her forehead.

"Who said you're walking?"

She smiled at him warmly. This close contact to him is something that she needed. She had been to long without it. Normally she would have protested and said that she could have walked, but she was enjoying being held. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled in closer.

"You two are sickening sweet." Naruto groaned.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura snapped. "Go pick up some food and meet us at my place."

Naruto jumped and saluted her. "Yes ma'am!"

"Anything but ramen." Kakashi added.

Naruto left the room grumbling under his breath. Kakashi sighed at the blonde's attitude.

"I don't know how he lives off of nothing but ramen. Must be something with the fox that keeps him alive."

"That and I force feed him vegetables every now and again." Sakura said brightly.

"Shall we?" Kakashi asked.

"We shall." Sakura answered.

In a whirl of smoke, the two vanished from the hospital room. They appeared in Sakura's living room. Kakashi proceeded to walk over to the bedroom door. He opened the door and pushed it the rest of the way with his foot. He set her down on the bed before walking to the other side of the bed to sit. Kakashi plopped down only to hear a loud yelp. He jumped back up right away and looked under the covers.

"Pakkun? You're _still_ here?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes I'm still here… I was worried about Sakura."

"Hey, Pakkun." Sakura called out.

Pakkun trotted over to where Sakura was. He sat down and looked at her.

"You okay kid?"

"I'm good Pakkun." She said reaching out to scratch his ears.

"I see what's going on here." Kakashi said folding his arms.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked.

"He's spoiled… you spoiled him."

"I didn't spoil him. I'm just nice to him."

"I'm nice to him." Kakashi mumbled.

"You make him sleep on the floor…"

"You let him sleep in the bed with you?" Kakashi squeaked.

"Yeah, so?"

"No reason." He said.

"Are you jealous?" Sakura asked smirking.

"No."

"Yes, you are! You're jealous of Pakkun."

"Well, he gets to sleep in the bed with you. I've never even done that. My summons has gotten further with you than I have."

"You don't think I'm going to let you sleep on the couch while you are here right? I mean I need _constant_ supervision and all… so you will need to be _very _close."

Kakashi's eye widened. He liked where she was going with this but he was a little confused by the sudden implications.

"I thought we were taking things slow? Not that I'm complaining… just looking for a little clarification."

"Kakashi… I haven't seen you in seven months… I've missed you. And it's not like I'm going to just jump you. I just mean that I want you close because you've been too far. And as for taking it slow… if it happens… then so be it." She pulled the hiate-ate from his eye and the mask from his face, leaving her hand on his cheek. "I'm not scared anymore. I love you and I _want_ to be with you." She said as she looked into his eyes. "I know that without a shadow of a doubt."

Kakashi scooted closer to her in the bed. He gently took her hands into his. He brought them to his lips and kissed them. He looked back into her sparkling green eyes.

"And I know that too. Sakura, I feel the same way. I don't think that I would be happy with not being with you. I know this is the cheesiest thing in the world… but I want to be yours and you mine. I don't want to see anyone else but you."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Kakashi?" She said with a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Yes, I am." He said sincerely. "Will you be?"

Sakura giggled. "Like you had to even ask… you know I will."

Kakashi pulled her from the bed to his lap. He held her tight and kissed her lips. Her hands found their way from his face down to his neck. Her fingers stopped as she felt his pulse. She pulled back from him and looked at him.

"You're heart's racing. Are you nervous?"

"I was a little." He confessed.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't think I could have taken _no_. And as sure as I was of what you would say, there was always the chance that it could have been a no. I've gotten pretty attached to you Sakura."

"I've gotten pretty attached to you too."

She gently kissed his lips again. She pulled back to look at him. She just wanted to see him. Her hands traced his perfect nose and ran across his perfect lips. His skin felt amazing under her hands. She pulled them through his hair. She brought them back to the side of his face before she softly kissed the crown of his head.

"Before this goes too much further, I think we need to stop for now." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"Cause I think Naruto's about to beat on the door."

Kakashi closed his eyes and reached out with his chakra. He could feel Naruto approaching. His eyebrows knitted together.

"I didn't notice him till now." He cracked an eye open and looked at her with a fake glare, "You're bad for the senses. I'm getting rusty."

"No you're not. You just let your guard down for once and aren't use to it." She said as she slid from his lap.

Sakura went to the closet and pushed the doors open. She began to rummage through the clothing that was on hangers. Kakashi turned to look at the little dog still sitting on the bed.

"So you got attached too Pakkun?"

"A little." He said.

"Well, she's okay and you can go home now."

Pakkun opened his mouth to say something but Kakashi sent him a stern look. The little pug closed his mouth and nodded. He turned to face Sakura.

"Well, I guess I should get going." He announced.

Sakura turned to face him. "You don't have to go Pakkun."

Pakkun looked at Kakashi from the side of his eye. He gave his summoner a smug look. "No, I've been gone from home long enough. I need to check in."

"Oh, Okay." She walked over to Pakkun and picked him up. She flipped him over and cradled him like a baby. She rubbed his belly. "Remember, you can come back whenever you want, Pakkun. Thanks for every thing."

"You're welcome kid." He said with a grunt. "See you around."

He poofed out of her arms. Sakura's shoulder slouched as she walked back to her closet. Kakashi rose from his place and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You really did get attached to him didn't you?"

"A little. He was a piece of you while you were gone. He made me feel not so crazy."

"He'll come back. Don't worry… you rubbed his stomach and let him sleep in your bed. It's a deal sealer."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup."

She turned to face Kakashi. She rubbed his stomach and smiled. "Now all you have to do is sleep in my bed and you're mine."

"I'm already yours."

"I know… but just to seal the deal."

She smiled at Kakashi and planted a quick peck on his cheek before she grabbed her change of clothes. She winked at him as she left the room and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Hey you two! Let me in!" Naruto called through the door.

Kakashi followed Sakura when he heard Naruto's voice.

Naruto stood in the hallway of Sakura's complex. He was holding an armload of food for the three of them. He tried to shift the food to one side and knock. It was impossible. He almost lost his balance and that would have resulted in losing the food. He looked around for something the set the food down on but there was nothing. He sighed. Naruto kicked the door four times in rapid succession—that would have to due. The door creaked open and Kakashi popped his head through the crack.

"What took you so long? We're starving." He opened the door wider.

"Don't be an ass Kakashi." Naruto grunted.

Kakashi acted like he was surprised. He smiled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He shrugged before following Naruto into the kitchen.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Naruto answered. "Where's Sakura?"

"She wanted to take a shower and change. She'll be out in a minute."

"Oh, you didn't think you should be in there too? I mean I thought you had to be with her _all_ the time." Naruto jabbed.

"I do. But someone had to set the table and wait for you." He answered back.

Naruto started to sort through the bags of food. He pulled out several different containers and tossed the bags on the counter. He paused and looked at the silver haired man who was rummaging through the fridge for something to drink.

"All jokes aside, it's good to have you home Kakashi."

"Thanks, Naru." Kakashi answered from inside the fridge. "It's good to be home."

"So not to be nosey, but what's going to happen with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you two going to get together? Seriously, I don't know why you haven't already, but I think you should." Naruto said as he started to place food on the three plates.

"Well, we are now. I guess you could say its official." Kakashi said with a small shrug.

"That's great. I'm happy for you two." Naruto answered.

Kakashi nodded his head as he starred off into space. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at his former sensei.

"You don't look so happy right now." Naruto commented as he looked over his shoulder to see if Sakura was coming.

"What? Oh no! I am… it's just…new."

"What do you mean new? It's Sakura… you two have been joined at the hip for the last six years."

"Naruto, I know that. It's just that I haven't had _this _type of relationship with anyone in a long time. I guess I'm a little nervous. She's amazing and I don't want to mess that up. I couldn't live with myself if I did. But at the same time, it's like learning to live again. I have been use to being by myself in a manner of speaking for years and years."

"It's out of your comfort zone. It's _new_ to you to be at this level of intimacy with someone else? Is that what you mean?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe you could do some things to make it easier."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Kakashi. That's up to you… I mean you know yourself better than I do. Try to figure out what you need to do in order to not be so nervous about being with her. I know she loves you and wants to be with you."

"It's easy to be with her… but…"

"It's awkward because you've been out of the game for so long?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered with a sigh. "It's frustrating because I don't want to mess up."

"Don't let the fear of the game keep you from playing. It's easy, remember?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Cause I guess I am kind of in the same situation." Naruto said as he scratched his head. "I wanted to ask you for some advice but I guess you're no better than me."

"You like someone?" Kakashi asked.

"Who do you like Naru?" Sakura asked as she walked in on their conversation.

Naruto groaned. "Oh man, I didn't really want to talk about this now."

"You brought it up." Kakashi said shooting him a look.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man sitting across from him. Sakura sat down in between the two men and looked at the food. As if on cue, her stomach growled again. She sniffed the air and smiled.

"Nice spread Naru." She bobbed her head.

"Thanks."

"Now, spill… who is she?" She said as she picked up her fork and started eating.

"You aren't going to tell her are you? I mean I'm not sure how to approach her about this… it's like just a crush really."

"_Who_?" Kakashi and Sakura asked in unison.

"Yugao." Naruto answered softly.

"Uzuki?" Kakashi asked for clarification.

"Yes."

He nodded. Kakashi stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I can see that."

"You should talk to her Naru. I think that would be great. She needs someone to make her smile again."

"You see that's the thing… I know she was with Hayate before. I just don't know how to handle this. I know she still hurts after losing him. She still loves him."

"Naruto, I don't think it would be a bad idea. Just talk to her and be her friend." Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Sometimes when your heart is broken, you just need a friend."

Kakashi smiled back at Sakura before turning to face Naruto. "You could help her learn how to live again."

Naruto understood the meaning in Kakashi's words. He sat down and looked at his two friends. Sakura had started to eat her food and Kakashi was fixing to follow suit. He thought about what it would mean to someone just to have a friend that they could always turn to no matter what and he knew immediately what that felt like. Not only did he have it himself, he had watched a bond from between Kakashi and Sakura that was amazing. To see the two of them together gave him hope that maybe he would be able to break through and show Yugao that he did care and would be there. More importantly, that he could show her that it was okay to love again in spite of a broken heart.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said.

Sakura slurped in her noodles and looked at her blonde friend. "For what?"

"For being you… and showing me that hope is a powerful thing." He sighed. "That's it okay to live again even when it's not easy."

Sakura's eyes lit up as she smiled at her friend. She looked back to Kakashi and his smile matched hers. It was in that moment that he knew that all of his fears were unneeded. He knew that everything with Sakura would be fine because she was where is heart was supposed to be. She was everything that his life had been leading up too. And in that moment, he was content without a care in the world.

[End of Chapter]


	11. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Song.**_

Thinking of You – Epilogue

[Inspired by: _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry]

* * *

Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. I am glad that it was enjoyed! Here is the final installment of this story. Soon, i hope to start work on my next story, A Hokage's Path: The Fall of Evil. (It's a working title... it might be changed.) Anywho... Thanks again!

Shout out to my reviewer... _**Lucky Naruto08**_.

As always, enjoy. **-laydee kai-**

* * *

The days passed turning into weeks and then months. Sakura and Kakashi used the time to become closer to each other. The time that they had spent away from each other only drove them to realize that they couldn't _not_ have the other in their lives. The life of a ninja is not something that is a guarantee. They had to make each moment count as best as they could.

Sakura seemed to suffer no long term effects from being subjected to the Tsukuyomi. Her attitude and behavior after the fact only showed that she wasn't the same girl she was when the Uchiha had known her. She was a tough woman—she was a Konohan kunoichi—and no one was going to prove her other wise.

The hardest thing that she had to face was the fact that Uchiha still breathed. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what the so called council was thinking when they fought for him to live.

_Sakura sat in Tsunade's office a few weeks after her release from the hospital. She patently sat there silently as her teacher finished up a few remaining pieces of paper work. Sakura could tell that Tsunade would have gladly pushed it to the side when she appeared, but thanks to Shizune's watchful eye, she begrudgingly finished. With a satisfied grunt, she handed the completed papers to her first apprentice and waited for her to leave._

"_So, Sakura, how have you been feeling?" the Hokage asked as she rubbed her eyes with a little of her own healing chakra. _

"_I am feeling quite well, Shishou. I can no longer feel the effects of the Sharingan, let alone the Tsukuyomi."_

"_Do you feel as if you are ready to return to active duty?"_

"_I don't understand why you are asking me, however, I am ready whenever you need me."_

"_I am asking because I learned my lesson last time for not listening to you. You were right about many things and I didn't _listen_ to you then when I should have. I should have known then that you would not question orders unless you had a valid reason."_

"_And yet the bastard is allowed to live?" Sakura asked with spite._

_Tsunade sighed deeply. "You know there is more to it than me just executing him."_

"_I don't think I understand that either." _

"_I know you don't. And don't think that I like it, because I don't."_

"_Then do something about it Shishou! You are the Hokage for crying out loud! They are a bunch of old geezers with no _real_ power to do anything. Why do you let them run you?"_

_Tsunade growled lowly at Sakura's words and tone. "Sakura." She warned._

"_No, Shishou. I will not hold my tongue any longer. I mean you no disrespect but why do _you_ let him breathe? Answer me that."_

"_Out of spite." The blonde snapped._

"_Spite?" Sakura echoed._

"_Yes. He has had his precious bloodline taken from him and now he isn't what he thought he was. And I take a little bit of satisfaction in knowing that he has to _live_ with that. That the pompous ass doesn't have an excuse for greatness anymore."_

_Sakura guffawed at her answer. Tsunade's eye narrowed into a glare as she looked at Sakura's reaction._

"_Excuse me?" She said slowly._

"_You think his bloodline has been taken from him? That's ridiculous! You as well as I know that his ability to _use_ it is the only thing that is gone. He still has the ability to _pass_ it on."_

_Sakura's mouth fell and hung slack. Her eyes widened at her own words as the pieces fell into place._

"_That's the reason they fight for his life isn't it? The council doesn't want to loose the Uchiha's Sharingan!"_

"_Precisely."_

"_And you will let him spawn more little unbalance Uchihas?" She demanded._

_Her teachers silence seemed to answer many questions all at once._

"_Shishou! You can't be serious? So far all I have seen that has been bred by that clan is an unstable superiority complex that seems to multiply when that damn eye becomes active."_

_Tsunade sucked in a deep breath, she knew where this was going and what would happen as soon as she said what she was thinking. "They all weren't like that."_

"_Yeah, it seems that Obito was the exception to the Uchiha rule… and look what that got him. Ridicule from his family… from his _clan._"_

"_There were others besides him."_

"_That may be true, but the powerful ones were and still are deadly. Look at what's left! We have one sitting in our cells and another one running rampant with one of the most lethal organizations our combined nations have ever seen!" Sakura exclaimed._

_Tsunade's eyes glazed over as she looked at her student fuming. She blinked rapidly and her eyes softened into a plea._

"_There are things about Itachi that you don't know… that I never knew until I took this position. Don't be so eager to lump him in with the bad when in actuality his burden was and still is the greatest."_

_Sakura faltered in her rage. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I am not allowed to tell you. If you want to know, then become Hokage." She said in a tone that Sakura knew not to question._

So Sakura had her answer. The council wanted him alive to bread him. They wanted more of him. Here was a man who had proven himself time and time again to be evil, disloyal and highly deceitful. The man had given no reason for them to prolong his life. It was another problem just waiting to happen as long as his heart continued beating. But yet they clung to the idea of revive the Uchiha clan.

Sakura had tried her hardest to not thinking about the Uchiha or his brother. She didn't know if she was correct in her assumptions about the eldest brother because Tsunade would neither confirm nor deny anything. For the most part she figured he did what he did for some other reason that pure madness. There must have been some underlying reason for him to extinguish his clan. However, she would never know. Or would she? She could always ask Itachi's little brother who was conveniently within walking distance. But would he know?

Sakura mulled over the thoughts for many nights. She had to know. It was driving her insane. But how would she ask? She couldn't just walk in there and ask the Uchiha why his big brother had slaughtered the whole clan. Plus there was the fact that she didn't know if she could face him without killing him. She would need help.

She took a deep breath and turned to face Kakashi one night during dinner.

"I want to talk to him," She stated.

"Talk to who?" Kakashi asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"The Uchiha."

Kakashi spewed water all over the table. "What? Why?"

"Because… he might know something about his brother."

"Itachi? What do you want to know about him?" he asked her.

"What made him do what he did to his clan?"

"We all know why he did that, Sakura-chan. There is no reason to subject yourself to Sasuke for information on that."

Sakura sighed as she looked into Kakashi's lone onyx eye. After the events that took place months ago, he was even more cautious about showing his Sharingan to Sakura.

"I don't know, Kakashi-kun. Shishou said something to me once that made me curious, but then told me that if I wanted to know everything about it that I needed to become Hokage."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that his burden was and still is the greatest. She made it sound like he didn't just wipe out the Uchiha clan because he was crazy or to prove something. She made it seem like there was another reason."

"She told you that?" he asked raising his voice in shock.

"Yes. A few weeks ago. Why?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and tried to school himself again. "Um, no reason."

"For such a talented Shinobi, once your tells are known you are a horrible liar." Sakura accused.

"I don't know what you mean Sakura-chan." He stated coolly.

"Don't you dare lie to me Kakashi Hatake."

She took his sigh as a sign of defeat on his part. He never could deny her anything she wanted and this is something that she sought desperately. So much so that she was willing to ask Sasuke Uchiha.

"You can't say anything… I am not supposed to know about this."

"I won't say anything."

"There were rumors around the time of the massacre—long before it happened. Itachi was in my unit and he seemed troubled and he trusted me. I haven't told a soul this since he told me," Kakashi paused. He raked a hand over his face and through his hair. "There were those in the Uchiha clan that weren't very happy with the way things were being run.

"They didn't like it that Sarutobi was Hokage again after what happened to Minato-sensei. They figured that since he had passed the title on that he had no claim to it anymore and shouldn't be the Hokage. They planned to over take him and place someone else in the position. They knew that it most likely meant killing the old man.

"As you know, the ANBU are fiercely loyal to their Hokage. Itachi didn't like what he was hearing so he reported it to the Third. He volunteered to keep an eye on them and take the necessary actions to prevent anything from happening. When it was all said and done, he hoped that Sasuke would be to young to remember the perversions that his clansmen spoke and that he would be a great man. Itachi wanted Sasuke to bring honor back to his clan by killing the black sheep of the family, himself.

"I think that's part of the reason why the Third put Sasuke with me. Because I knew the real Itachi, not the so called demon that people painted him to be. But in the end, Sasuke was to tainted by the hate that affected his people… and he became what Itachi feared."

Kakashi looked at Sakura as she took in all of what he said. It was a lot of information and it was very emotional. Her heart broke for Itachi—a man who was loyal to his home and leader—being painted in the way that he was. In the instant that she felt pity for the eldest brother her rage grew for the youngest.

"Sasuke it that much more a bastard." She said through her locked teeth.

"I agree." Kakashi nodded. "It was hard to watch him grow into that. But I didn't teach him like I should have. I thought I was giving him the tools to help achieve what his brother would have wanted in the end. All I did was help make a monster."

Sakura's hand gently found it's way to Kakashi's cheek. He looked into her eyes. Her hand lightly brushed his scar and smiled as he opened his eye.

"You are no more a monster than Itachi is. You did what you thought was right. No one can fault you for that. Naru and I turned out alright after all."

"Heh, thanks to Tsunade and Jiriaya."

Sakura got up from her chair and moved to his side. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Stop." She commanded softly.

Her lips found his as soon as he tried to protest. She pulled back and looked at him again.

"So you weren't the _best_ teacher… but you had your good points," she joked. "You taught us many things that were just as important as the things that Tsunade and Jiriaya taught us. So quit feeling sorry for yourself."

"I just…" he started again.

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed. "We have to meet Naruto and Yugao tonight for drinks. And I promised them that we _won't_ be late this time!"

[End of Story]


End file.
